Brittana : A true story
by Flolie25
Summary: Santana et Brittany, une histoire à nous rendre dingue. Mais voici ma version. Je la met en "M" car certaines scènes sont osées. Même si elles ne sont pas systématiquement mises dans chaque chapitre. Bonne lecture.
1. Hier soir

**Santana et Brittany, une histoire vraie.**

La première fois que je l'ai vu, je devais avoir 6 ans, comme elle. Je l'ai vu, pensive, à l'arrière de la voiture conduite par son père. La tête reposant contre la vitre. J'étais assise dehors, dans la pelouse fraîchement tondue par mon père le matin même. La voiture est passée devant moi au ralenti, nos regards se sont alors croisés, très furtivement. Je ne saurais exprimé ce que j'ai ressenti exactement à ce moment là mais j'ai trouvé dans ce regard un réconfort chaleureux. Et ça n'a pas changé. 20 ans plus tard, à chaque fois que je plonge dans ses yeux, la même sensation me revient, intacte. Elle est ma moitié, elle est tout pour moi. Je suis Santana Lopez et je vais vous raconter mon histoire vraie avec elle, Brittany.. Nous ne sommes qu'un, nous sommes Brittana. Du moins jusqu'à hier soir.

**Chapitre I : Hier soir**

Il est 22h, je sors du studio d'enregistrement où je prépare mon tout premier album. La dernière chanson est en boîte, c'est d'ailleurs celle que j'attendais le plus. Je suis vidée, j'y ai mis toute mon âme, toutes mes tripes. Elle parle de nous, de notre histoire, de nos bonheurs et de nos peines. Brit l'a écrite avec moi, alors vous comprendrez que celle là est toute particulière pour moi. Elle ne se mêle jamais de mon travail d'écriture. C'est moi qui le lui avais demandé 1 an auparavant; une envie que j'avais; quelque chose à nous.

Depuis les choses ont un peu changé entre nous. Tout n'est plus aussi serein qu'avant. La faute à qui? Au temps sans doutes. A nos occupations respectives. A ma jalousie maladive. Certainement pas de sa faute à elle. Brit est incapable de méchanceté, elle ne cherche jamais le conflit. Non pas que je le cherche absolument mais je suis impulsive, je m'agace rapidement, je crie avant de réfléchir et après je regrette. Et elle me pardonne toujours. J'ai peur d'être allée trop loin ce matin. Je suis partie en claquant la porte de notre appartement. J'ai tenté de la joindre toute la journée mais tous mes appels ont été renvoyés sur la messagerie. Si mes valises ne sont pas sur le pallier quand je rentre et que la serrure n'a pas été changé, j'aurais sauvé mon cul de justesse cette fois. Je ne baisserais pas les bras pour autant, je me battrais jusqu'à la mort pour elle. Elle est mon autre, je vous l'ai dit.

Alors pourquoi cette jalousie me direz-vous? Parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse la faire rire, puisse l'attendrir ou la rassurer. J'ai confiance en elle mais ça ne suffit pas. Elle est tellement gentille, naïve et douce qu'elle serait capable de se laissé embobiner. Ce sont les autres qui ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Hommes et femmes. Elle le sait, elle le comprend mais là elle n'en peut plus, je le sais mais je ne fais rien pour m'arrêter. Je la pousse dans ses derniers retranchements.

Elle aime 3 choses plus que tout au monde dans la vie : Lord Tubbington son chat de 15 ans, la danse et moi. Il ne lui reste plus que 2 choses: son chat et moi. Ma jalousie maladive l'a poussé à arrêter la danse. Non, c'est moi l'ai poussé. Moi seule. Oui j'ai honte, oui vous pouvez me détester pour ça. Je me déteste déjà bien assez moi même.

Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, pas à ce point. Évidemment quand on est amoureux une petite pointe de jalousie fait son apparition de temps à autre, au cas où. Mais tout a changé il y a environ 8 mois lorsque moi même je me suis surprise a embrasser une autre femme que B lors d'une soirée quelque peu arrosée. Il n'y a rien eu de plus qu'un baiser. Mais ça n'enlève en rien à la gravité de mon acte. J'ai embrassé une autre que Brittany alors que celle-ci me comble entièrement. Je n'ai pas a aller chercher du sexe ailleurs, elle me comble et j'ose croire que c'est réciproque. Si j'ai pu faire ça, pourquoi elle n'en ferait pas de même? Un accident est si vite arrivé. Je l'aime plus que tout,mais j'ai embrasser cette femme qui pourtant ne représente rien pour moi. Pourquoi? Je n'ai toujours pas la réponse. Je pourrais vous sortir l'excuse hypocrite du « j'avais trop bu » mais ce serait mentir, j'étais consciente de mes actes. Évidemment je n'avais rien dit à B, jusqu'à ce matin.

Nous nous sommes réveillées à 7h. Je me suis préparée pendant que ma douce moitié terminait sa nuit auprès de Lord Tubbington.

Elle est ensuite allée prendre sa douche pendant que je nous préparais le petit déjeuner.

Son portable s'est mit à vibrer, j'ai regardé qui était l'appelant pour voir si je pouvais répondre ou pas. C'était Artie notre pote de lycée et accessoirement ex petit ami de B.

J'ai donc décroché et j'ai sentie de la surprise dans sa voix. De la gêne aussi. Je n'étais pas capable de définir cette sensation mais je sentais qu'il n'osait pas me parler, de peur de dire une bêtise. Il m'a demandé de dire à Brit de le rappeler le plus rapidement possible et il a raccroché.

Je tenais encore le portable dans ma main, pensive, quand Brit est arrivée dans la cuisine. Son air interrogateur a suffit pour que je comprenne que 1- elle n'était pas ravie que je fouille encore dans son portable et que 2- elle attendait impatiemment que je parle.

Je lui dis calmement donc que Artie voulait qu'elle le rappelle le plus rapidement possible. Et j'ai vu de la panique dans ses yeux. Je l'ai sentie apeurée et ça m'a fait mal. Avait-elle peur de moi ou de ce que Artie avait à lui dire? Elle était elle aussi gênée.

Je n'ai pas compris. J'ai pété les plombs. Je l'ai accusé d'avoir une liaison avec lui. Elle a tenté de se défendre, de me faire entendre raison mais rien n'y a fait. J'étais tellement sûre de moi, de ce que j'avais interprété, que je ne voulais rien entendre. J'étais dans une rage folle.

J'ai prit mes clés, mon sac et me suis dirigée vers la porte d'entrée. J'ai ouvert la porte avec rage mais avant de la refermer , je me suis retournée vers cette femme que j'aime tant. J' ai vu une peine immense transpirer dans tout son corps et malgré le mal de chien que cela me fait de la voir ainsi, je lui ai asséné le coup fatal : « Tu sais quoi ma chérie? Tu as eu raison, je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais,après tout, moi aussi je t'ai trompé ». Et je suis partie.

Il est 22h à présent, et à cet instant je sais que j'ai été minable. Car entre temps j'ai parlé avec Quinn notre meilleure amie à B et à moi.

Q m'a expliqué que Brit s'était simplement remise à danser mais qu'elle avait peur de me le dire.

Artie l'appelait pour décaler leur rendez-vous. Artie était le réalisateur du nouveau clip du rappeur en vogue du moment Biba et celui-ci voulait absolument Brittany pour son clip. Je le comprends, elle a dansé pour les plus grands et les plus grandes de ce monde. Mais Brit avait peur de me le dire, que je l'en empêche et que ça nous mette encore dans une situation délicate.

Q m'a engueulé comme jamais, la plus belle leçon de morale de toute ma vie (et pourtant j'avais subit celles de Sue Sylvester pendant 3 ans.)

Voilà où j'avais mené notre couple. Ma femme qui a peur de moi, qui me cache des choses simples et normales et qui est incapable d'arrêter la lionne que je suis. Minable, je vous l'ai dit.

Il est 22h et je vais bientôt franchir le hall de mon immeuble. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend. Je ne sais pas où nous en sommes. Je ne sais qu'une seule chose : mon amour pour elle et mon désir profond de changer.

Il est 22h30, Brit est partie. Lord Tubbington est parti. Le loft est vide de toute présence. Une simple feuille de papier vient troubler cette sensation de vide. Elle est posée sur notre lit lui même vidé de ses draps.

Une simple phrase: « Je t'aime tellement mais je te déteste tant en même temps. B » .

Plus rien dans le dressing. Ses DVD de Walt Disney ne remplissent plus les étagères de notre vidéothèque. Ses livres ont abandonné les miens. Elle a prit tout ce qui pouvait me la rappeler. Tous nos souvenirs. Tout ce qui pouvait avoir son odeur.

Il est 22h30 et je me retrouve seule comme une conne. Il ne me reste qu'une seule chose: mes yeux pour pleurer. Et je vais utiliser la seule chose qu'il me reste jusqu'à ce que même mes larmes m'abandonnent.

Il est 22h30, mon combat sans elle commence.


	2. L'insousciance de l'âge

**Chapitre II : L'insouciance de l'âge**

Ce jour où j'ai vu Brit pour la première fois dans la voiture, était le jour de son aménagement dans le quartier, à deux rue de chez moi.

Je me suis présentée le lendemain accompagnée de ma mère. Brit et moi avons alors entamé notre histoire.

Il ne se passait pas un mercredi, ni un samedi sans que l'on soit ensemble toute la journée a refaire le monde. Oui déjà toutes petites.

Nous avons partagé nos jouets, fait les 400 coups ensemble. Le plus souvent j'étais chez elle car mes parents étaient souvent absents, pris par leur travail respectif. Je me suis tout de suite sentie comme chez moi dans la famille Pierce. Une deuxième famille avec une soeur pour jouer avec moi. Nous sommes devenues inséparables. La même école. La même école de danse, les mêmes loisirs, les mêmes centres d'intérêts.

Avec un peu de recul, je ne pense pas que nous aimions toujours les mêmes choses, mais l'idée de faire les choses séparément nous était insupportable, alors chacune faisait un effort pour apprécier ce que l'une ou l'autre aimer.

C'est ainsi que je me suis laissé entraîner a faire du moto cross, alors que je déteste ne serait-ce que le bruit et les vibrations que cela provoque. Mais pour elle, j'aurais fait tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi.

Pour me faire plaisir, Brit s'est laissée convaincre de faire du karaté.

Je lui ai toujours dit « Brit il faut que tu saches te défendre, tu ne peux pas te laissé faire, tu dois te battre », ce à quoi elle répondait

« A quoi bon? Tu seras toujours là pour me défendre non? Toujours là pour la dure à cuir qui botte les fesses des garçons. Et puis la violence ne peut pas tout résoudre».

Elle venait quand même, mais comme moi avec le motocross, elle a fini par ne plus participer, juste à me regarder.

On a fini par trouvé une chose que nous aimions toutes les deux autant l'une que l'autre.

Nous étions en 1ere année au lycée, le jour de la rentrée, Brit est venue me voir entre deux cours, enjouée.

Elle m'a dit « San, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous faut. On va devenir cheerleaders , je nous ai inscrites pour les sélections, c'est à 16h, juste après les cours, ne sois pas en retard, apparemment la coach n'est pas facile ».

Elle m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue comme elle avait prit l'habitude de le faire puis je la vit partir à vive allure. C'était ma Brit tout crachée. Enjouée, innocente, gentille, profondément gentille. Et tendre.

Bien évidemment nous sommes devenues cheerleaders. Nous y avons fait la connaissance de Quinn Fabray, une jolie blonde au visage d'ange mais au caractère bien trempée.

Q est toujours dans nos vie aujourd'hui, elle est la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu en dehors de B.

Quinn a réussi à nous convaincre de faire parti du Glee club, la chorale du lycée. Officiellement pour surveiller Finn Hudson son petit ami, mais officieusement pour être en contact avec la petite diva du Glee club, Rachel Berry . Cette fille a tout de suite intriguée et captivée Q. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment compris mais pour Q on aurait également fait n'importe quoi.

Après tout, cela en valait la peine, Quinn et Rachel forment encore aujourd'hui le couple le plus solide que je connaisse. Une histoire avec bien des rebondissements, Rachel étant à deux doigts d'épouser Finn, ex petit ami de Q en dernière année du lycée, mais un malheureux accident eut raison de leur amour. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui Faberry et Brittana c 'était du solide. Il ne restait plus que Faberry à présent.

_Il fallait absolument que j'appelle Q pour lui dire de faire attention à Rachel._

Je vous ai dit un peu plus haut que Brit m'avait embrassé tendrement sur la joue, comme elle avait prit l'habitude de le faire. Effectivement, depuis quelques mois, notre relation devenait différente. L'innocence laissait place à autre chose. Et je n'allais pas tarder à me rendre compte à quel point.

Nous sommes donc rentrées toutes les trois , B, Q et moi dans le Glee club et c'est là bas que tout a changé.

Avant le lycée et le Glee club, Brit et moi étions innocentes. Certes, nous avions déjà joué à des jeux un peu « coquins ». Quand on grandit, quand on est ado, on tente de nouvelles expériences, on se découvre, on s'interroge. Comme nous étions tout le temps collées l'une à l'autre, ces expériences nous les avons faites ensemble.

Notre premier baiser c'était ensemble. Oh rien de bien folichon. Nous ne voulions pas être ridicules pour notre premier baiser avec un garçon alors on s'est dit qu'il serait peut-être judicieux de s'entraîner un peu avant.

Chose que nous avons fait l'été de nos 13 ans.

Brit était venue me chercher pour aller dans son endroit préféré de Lima : un coin caché de la rivière, où personne ne pourrait nous trouver, où nous étions seules au monde. Elle avait amené avec elle une couverture à l'effigie de « la petite sirène » . Nous étions toutes deux allongées sur le morceaux de tissu, Brit avait sa tête posée sur mon vente dénudé, je lui caressais les cheveux, quand soudain elle s'est relevé, m'a regardé tendrement, prenant sa moue d'imploration et m'a dit ces quelques mots que je n'oublierais jamais

« Sany, on devrait s'embrasser », ce à quoi j'ai négligemment répondu « Si tu veux B, si tu veux », alors que intérieurement j'étais tétanisée. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je n'ai pas tardé à m'en rendre compte.

Elle s'est penché au dessus de moi, ses cheveux blonds comme le blé caressant mes joues embrumées et a déposé le plus doux des baisers sur mes lèvres déjà pulpeuses. Ce fut le plus doux des baisers, le plus chaud également. Elle s'est ensuite reculé, m'a donné ce sourire que j'aimais déjà tant et elle m'a remercié.

Elle m'a emmener dans un flot de papillonnages et de feux d'artifice, ce fut à ce moment là la chose la plus délicieuse à laquelle j'avais pu goûter. Mais je n'ai rien laissé transparaître, ce qui a eu l'air de la vexer. Ce fut le seul baiser de l'été, le seul baiser jusqu'au suivant, 3 ans plus tard.

Nous avons ensuite chacune eu des petits copains, souvent les mêmes. Nous nous amusions a les comparer, à débattre de leurs exploits. Un jour j'ai osé lui dire que de toutes façons aucun ne m'avait aussi bien embrassé qu'elle ne l'avait fait. Elle avait rougie et je crois bien que moi aussi. Brit et moi ne nous cachions rien, nous pouvions parler de tout, sans tabou, sans gêne, sans avoir honte de rien. Nous nous sommes raconter notre première fois. Elle ne m' a pas demandé à ce qu'on le fasse avant ensemble, histoire d'être vraiment prêtes. Je le lui ai d'ailleurs fait remarqué un jour et nous sommes parties dans un éclat de rire.

Brit et moi avons toujours eu beaucoup de tendresse l'une pour l'autre, beaucoup d'amour aussi.

Mais un jour, après une répétition de cheerleader, cette tendresse s'est quelque peu muée en désir. Et depuis ce jour, plus rien n 'a vraiment été comme avant...


	3. Les années lycée,comment tout à basculé

**Chapitre III: Les années lycée ou comment tout a basculé**

En fait, je pense que c'est surtout le fait d'être populaire qui a tout changé au départ.

Être populaire c'est avoir tous les garçons à ses pieds, choisir ceux avec lesquels on va sortir, les embrasser et pour certains coucher avec.

Voir Brit avec tous ces garçons me donnait la nausée. A l'époque je n'aurais pas su expliquer pourquoi mais aujourd'hui, avec beaucoup de recul, je peux dire que j'étais folle de jalousie (oui déjà).

Le Glee club a tout fait basculer car nous y vivions comme dans un microcosme.

Elle est tombée amoureuse du binoclard en fauteuil, Artie (Oui, déjà lui) . Je me fichais qu'elle couche avec Puck, je le faisais bien moi aussi.

Avec Artie c'était différent, elle l'aimait. Elle le regardait comme elle aurait pu me regarder. Je voyais des choses dans son attitude qui me rappelaient son comportement avec moi. Et de voir ça tous les jours sous mon nez me donnait encore plus la nausée.

Évidemment, j'ai vite compris que je l'aimais elle. Elle, mais aussi les filles en général. Mais être une cheerleader c'est être irréprochable, il ne faut montrer aucune faiblesse, pas question de dévoiler mon petit secret, c'était du suicide. En y repensant 10 ans plus tard, cacher qui j'étais, le refouler et l'enfouir sous ma carapace, ça c'était du suicide. Mais à 16 ans on ne voit pas les choses de la même façon.

Il n'y a qu'une personne avec qui je pouvais être presque moi même : Brit

Durant notre 1ere année au lycée, Brit et moi avons en quelques sortes changé les règles de notre relation.

Après une répétition au gymnase avec la coach Sylvester (je vous souhaite de ne jamais croiser son chemin soit dit en passant), je m'apprêtais à prendre ma douche Brit m'apprennait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester, elle devait rentrer tôt pour garder sa petite soeur Amanda. J'ai fait la moue. Mais elle à ajouter

« Si tu veux, viens avec moi, on pourra discuter comme ça, je ne t'ai quasiment pas vu de la journée. »

« La faute à qui B? Tu as passé ta journée à te frotter à Tom. Fais pas cette tête. Je te surveille c'est tout. Je veille sur toi... C'est bon, je viens t'en fais pas. Comment résister à ta moue suppliante? » lui ai-je répondu en caressant son petit nez tout rose.

Nous sommes donc rentrer chez elle, en courant comme des dératées. Arrivées chez elle, le souffle court, sa mère nous apprenait que finalement la sortie était annulée, pas besoin de garder Amanda.

Je crois que j'ai sourit à ce moment là, imperceptiblement. J'allais l'avoir pour moi toute seule ce soir!

Nous sommes montées dans la chambre et Brit s'est déshabillée sous mes yeux ébahis. Je l'avais déjà vu dans cette tenue, mais pas récemment, pas depuis la fin de l'été. Elle était là, sous mes yeux, nue, la peau encore transpirante, face à son miroir et je suis restée sidérée face à elle. Je ne sais pas à quel moment elle m'a vu faire, mais sa voix ma sorti de ma torpeur .

« San, soit ta mâchoire va se décrocher, soit tu vas baver, reviens parmi nous ma belle » et elle a rit.

Je suis devenue rouge écarlate sous ma peau bronzée, je le sais, ça me chauffait. Mon bas ventre aussi me chauffait.

« Je suis désolée chérie, je viens de me rendre compte combien tu es belle et j'en suis verte de jalousie »

« Jalouse? Han han...jalouse ou envieuse? »

« Dis pas de bêtises B, et vas prendre ta douche. Et dépêche toi, je commence à ne plus pouvoir me supporter, j'ai une douche à prendre moi aussi. »

« Je te dirais bien de la prendre avec moi mais si c'est pour refaire la même tête... » avant d'ajouter à voix basse

« Oh et crois moi, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse, vraiment aucune... »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles...En même temps Brit était comme ça. Pleine d'innocence mais aussi pleine de surprise qui pouvait l'amener a dire des choses incroyables, sorties de nulle part, avec simplicité et naturel. Elle n'avait aucun tabou, aucun complexe, aucune pudeur, aussi profitait-elle de la vie à son maximum et prenait le plaisir là où il lui était proposé.

Elle s'était éclipsée dans la salle de bain, j'entendais à présent l'eau de la douche coulée. Mon corps tout entier se tordait de désir et j'essayais tant bien que mal de refouler cette sensation. J'étais en train de me déshabiller à mon tour, je venais d'enlever mon t-shirt, lorsque je l'ai entendu m'appeler « San, viens vite me passer une serviette ».

Lorsque je suis entrée dans la salle de bain, les vapeurs d'eau avaient envahi la pièce de buée mais je pouvais distinguer la peau mouillée de Brittany.

J'ai attrapé une serviette sans décrocher mon regard d'elle. Je me suis approché, et là j'ai su. Instantanément, j'ai su que je la désirais plus que tout, comme jamais je n'avais désiré personne. Ma peau dénudée était prise de frissons.

J'ai plongé mon regard noir dans le sien. Elle a sourit. Je lui ai rendu son sourire. Je lui ai tendu la serviette. Elle l'a attrapé mais je ne l'ai pas lâché pour autant. Nous sommes restées comme ça pendant ce qui m'a semblait être des heures.

La voix de Mme Pierce s'est mise à résonner dans le couloir, nous sortant de cet instant unique et magique.

Pour la première fois, nous nous sommes senties gênées et un peu apeurées. Je lui ai donné sa serviette et me suis précipitée dans le couloir pour répondre à Mme Pierce. Oui, je l'ai maudite!

Je suis retournée dans sa chambre, elle était encore dans la salle de bain, la serviette nouée autour d'elle, face au miroir. Elle scrutait ce miroir comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas y trouver grand chose, il était enfouie sous une épaisse couche de buée. Je le lui ai fait remarqué et elle a rigolé.

Je suis entrée dans la douche, sous le regard chaud de Brittany, en prenant bien soin de ne pas oublier ma serviette « moi » lui fis-je remarquer également.

Lorsque j'en ressorti, elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt blanc trop grand pour elle, et d'un short en jean troué. Elle n'avait pas mit de sous vêtements. Je le savais. Je voyais ses tétons durcis sous le tissu blanc. God, cette fille me fera toutes les misères du monde.

Elle me regardait avec ses yeux d'un bleu profond et coquins. Elle avait ce sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Je me suis liquéfiée, je dois bien l'avouer et elle l'a vu. Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle recherchait.

Je réussissais néanmoins à me défaire de son regard pour lui demander de quoi me changer moi aussi.

Elle s'est levé pour fouiller dans son armoire. Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux. Elle m'a tendu un débardeur noir et un short. J'ai tenté de les saisir mais mes doigts se sont posés sur sa main, mon regard sur elle s'est intensifié et les fringues sont venus se perdre à nos pieds.

Elle a baissé la tête pour regarder l'amas de vêtements à terre (ou pour fuir mon regard peut-être). Je ne me suis pas dégonflé. Ce que j'avais refoulé depuis presque toujours allait se passer dans quelques secondes. Ma main est venue se poser sur son menton, je lui ai relevé la tête. J'ai glissé mon autre main dans son dos et je l'ai attiré à moi.

J'ai senti des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps, je les ai plus ressenti que mes propres frissons.

Je lui ai fait mon plus beau sourire, pour la rassurer, pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, que j'allais faire les choses bien, et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Elle a eu un sourire timide.

Je me suis rapproché d'elle un peu plus, nos lèvres se touchant presque. J'ai attendu un regard désapprobateur, au cas où, mais il n'est jamais venu. Je me suis rapproché encore un peu plus d'elle et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je lui ai donné le plus doux des baisers, le plus chaste mais surtout le plus amoureux.

Elle m'a rendu ce baiser avec plus de force, plus d'intentions et ses bras se sont enroulés autour de mon cou, me plaquant un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Jamais nos langues ne se sont rencontrées mais dieu que ce baiser était intense.

Nous sommes restées ainsi pendant de longues secondes, peut-être même plusieurs minutes.

Elle a mit un terme à ce baiser en se reculant légèrement pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

Elle attendait sans doute une réponse et il faut croire que je lui ai donné celle qu'elle voulait car elle m'a susurré quelques mots à l'oreille et m'a serré très fort dans ses bras. A ce moment là, je l'ai entendu sourire. M'a t-elle entendu également? Le contraire serait étonnant tellement mon sourire était grand.

J'étais aux anges. Notre deuxième baiser. Mais celui là comptait vraiment. Celui là était pour nous.

Le reste allait venir naturellement...

Depuis ce jour là, tout et en même temps rien n'a vraiment changé entre nous. Nous n'avons rien changé à nos habitudes sauf que dans l'intimité de nos chambres, les discussions et les fou rire laissaient souvent place à de tendres baisers.

Ce qui a changé c'est mon supplice intérieur. Je l'aimais, mais je ne voulais pas vivre tout ça devant les autres. J'avais une réputation a garder et pas question d'être quelqu'un d'autre que Santana la bitch de McKinley en dehors de mon intimité avec B. Il a fallu attendre 1 an avant que je ne lui avoue mon amour. Et mon supplice ne s'est pas arrêté pour autant.

Mais avant cela, j'ai plein d'autres choses à vous raconter.


	4. La retrouver

**Chapitre IV : La retrouver**

Brit est partie depuis hier, et ma vie n'est plus qu'un amas de larmes et de colère.

Vous parler de nous est un véritable exutoire pour moi car cela me permet d'oublier qu'elle est partie et à quel point je souffre. Mais en même temps, je réalise à quel point elle fait partie de moi, à quel point je l'aime et à quel point elle me manque. Je n'ai aimé qu'elle dans ma vie. J'ai beau avoir eu tous les garçons qui me désiraient au lycée, je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que B. Depuis toujours. Et je me sens tellement nulle maintenant.

Vous parler d'elle me donne l'impression qu'elle est présente à mes côtés. Foutaises. Elle n'est pas là et elle ne reviendra peut-être pas. En tout cas, ça n'est pas en restant là, plantée au milieu de mon salon à vous raconter mes belles histoires que je la ferais revenir.

Je dois me bouger et me battre pour elle. Elle le mérite. Mais moi, est ce que je la mérite? Est-ce qu'elle mérite ce que je lui fais subir? Est ce que je serais capable de lui rendre la vie meilleure en étant à ses côtés? Ou est-ce en étant loin d'elle que la rendrais vraiment heureuse? Tout se mélange dans ma tête, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas où la chercher.

J'ai eu Quinn au téléphone qui ne sait pas où elle est. Artie ne sait pas où elle est non plus. Ou ne veut-il simplement pas me le dire. Il était en colère après moi, il m'a dit des choses épouvantables. Je crois qu'il s'est vengé de nos années lycées. Je ne pense pas que je méritais ça, pas à ce moment là. Il ne comprend pas à quel point je l'aime, il n'a jamais su l'aimer aussi bien que j'ai pu le faire. Oui j'ai étais nulle,oui je mérite amplement le fait qu'elle soit partie, mais il n'avait pas besoin de me dire ces choses là. Il devrait s'inquiéter pour elle et m'aider à la retrouver. Mais non, il a préféré se délecter de cet épisode malheureux. Connard.

J'ai besoin de Q de toutes façons, j'ai besoin qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle me donne de sa force. Je ne connais personne comme elle, une battante, une vraie. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle est encore debout et surtout, elle est heureuse. Elle aurait pu baissé les bras mais elle ne l'a jamais fait, même après son accident de voiture. Elle est restée cloué dans un fauteuil roulant pendant plusieurs mois. Elle en a bavé. Mais elle est là. Aussi, j'ai besoin de sa force et surtout j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui ne me jugera pas. Elle me trouve nulle aussi mais pour autant elle ne me rejette pas, elle ne m'enfonce pas plus bas que je ne le suis déjà. Et elle connait Brit presque aussi bien que je la connais, à nous deux, les chances de la retrouver augmentent.

Je décide donc de sortir de cet endroit qui de toutes façons me hante. Quinn et Rachel habitent à 2 pas d'ici. New-York a beau être immense, sans nous concerter et à seulement 2 semaines d'intervalles, nous avons toutes les quatre emménagé à 2 rues de distance.

Un peu de marche de me fera pas de mal. En cinq minutes me voilà en larmes dans les bras de Quinn et de Rachel (oui même elle). Quinn fait un signe à Rachel et celle-ci s'éclipse, nous laissant seules. Quinn me conduit vers le canapé, elle me fait signe de m'asseoir à ses côtés mais je proteste :

« **Q, on a pas le temps de se poser, de pleurer ou de s'apitoyer sur mon sort, on doit retrouver B, je dois me racheter **», ce à quoi Quinn me répond qu'on en est pas encore là, que je dois d'abord me calmer, retrouver mes esprits et être prête pour le jour où je devrais parler à ma femme car ce jour là sera le jour où je devrais être irréprochable, sans quoi je pourrais dire adieu à la femme que j'aime.

« **Merci Q, tu m'aides là **» Je m'agace.

Elle me sourit, d'un air désespéré mais plein de tendresse. Elle a toujours aimé quand je m'emporte, ça la fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Je crois que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, un regard franc mais compatissant. Je viens finalement m'assoir à ses côtés et pose ma tête sur son épaule,

« **Dans quoi tu t'es fourrée cette fois ma belle, dans quoi tu t'es embarquée **» me dit-elle.

Je prend une grande inspiration, me laissant le temps de réfléchir à la question

« **Je ne sais pas, une grosse grosse merde à mon avis, mais n'oublies pas que quoi que ce soit, tu y es embarquée toi aussi. Et si Berry veut se joindre à nous, je ne l'en empêcherais pas, mais je comprendrais qu'elle prenne la fuite pour Broadway sur le champs**! »

Rachel vient de faire son entrée dans le salon avec 3 tasses de thé encore fumantes sur un plateau.

« **Lopez, si je suis avec Quinn c'est grâce à toi, alors même si tu m'agace parfois et que tu me gonfle souvent, je suis là et je ne bouge pas. J'ai quand même bien envie de te botter les fesses là maintenant mais je ne pense pas que ça t'aidera** »

Rachel me tend une tasse, je la regarde sans entrain.

« **Je n'aime pas le thé Berry, tu le sais** »

« **Je le sais oui, mais à partir de maintenant, tu vas devoir apprendre aussi ****a faire avec les choses que tu n'aimes pas...Surtout avec les choses que tu n'aimes pas sans t'y être intéressée** »

Elle marque un point. Je suis une capricieuse. Une chieuse même on peut dire. Ce que je n'étais pas avec Brit jusqu'à récemment, ce qui faisait d'elle l'une des seules personnes en ce monde à pouvoir me supporter. Quinn y arrive aussi mais elle c'est différent. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais c'est ainsi. Il n'y a aucune explication et d'ailleurs elle n'a jamais su en donner à Rachel. Sans doutes parce qu'au fond elle et moi nous sommes un peu pareil. Et aussi parce que comme l'a dit Rachel, je suis celle grâce à qui elles sont ensembles.

Une loooooooooooongue histoire. Je prendrais bien le temps de vous raconter comment elles en sont venues là mais comprenez que j'ai vraiment autre chose a faire en cet instant précis. Mais je vous fait une promesse, là , maintenant, si je retrouve Brit, je vous dirais tout.

Posons nous 5 minutes et réfléchissons à un plan. Un plan se déroule en plusieurs étapes, je dois mettre en place ce plan.

« **Quinn, étape une**? »

« **Tenter encore de l'appeler, peut-être qu'elle va se lasser** »

*****Échec-Messagerie*****

« **Rachel, étape 2**? »

« **Lui écrire une chanson au cas où, que tu auras sous le coude si jamais tout ce que tu lui diras ne marche pas** »

« **Tu te fou de moi là Berry? **»

« **Elle a raison Satan, une belle chanson d'amour comme tu as toujours su faire...D'ailleurs, s'il n'y avait pas eu de chansons d'amour tu en serais toujours au point de départ avec Brit** ...»

Je regarde Quinn, désespérée et là elle comprend :

« ..**.Heu, hem, certes, tu y es retourné malgré toi au point de départ, mais justement, raison de plus pour en avoir une en réserve bien au chaud. Et pas du réchauffé hein, pas de Landslide, de SongBirds ou de You take my breath away, non non non, tu dois mettre tout ton talent à contribution là.** »

« **Et celui de Berry aussi alors? Il faut bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose ta douce et tendre femme** » .

«** Tu ne changeras jamais »** me répondent-elles de concert, le sourire aux lèvres.

« **Oh, et Take My Breath Away, c'est pas à moi qu'elle a servit je te rappelle Q... **»

« **Ne change pas de sujet Lopez, Quinn n'avait pas besoin de me chanter une chanson pour que je tombe amoureuse d'elle, c'était déjà fait.** »

Rachel m'épate vous savez...Autant être franche, je lui en ai fait bavé, je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec elle. Aujourd'hui elle me tient tête et j'adore ça. Elle a un sacré caractère qu'elle nous dévoile enfin, et je crois que c'est ce qui nous manquait pour devenir amies. Aujourd'hui je sais que je peux compter sur elle et elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur moi, même si je continues de la taquiner et que ça l'agace comme elle dit.

Je m'égare...

_Donc étape 2, écrire une chanson d'amour._

Quinn enchaîne, « **Etape 3 Santana?** »

« **La retrouver **»

Les deux se regardent et se mettent d'accord.

« **Tu dois préparer ton discours avant de la retrouver, préparer des anecdotes, lui parler de vous, de vos bons moments, t'excuser, lui expliquer que tu ne l'a pas vraiment tromper... Je te coupe tout de suite Rachel, chérie, embrasser sans aimer n'est pas tromper, donc Santana n'a pas vraiment tromper Brittany, elle a juste eu un petit moment de faiblesse pour un baiser sans importance. Non, là où tu dois mettre le paquet c'est sur ta jalousie et ce que tu vas faire pour changer...** »

Je ne les écoute déjà plus...Je sais ce que je dois faire avant toute chose; je dois la retrouver.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me préparer, je n'ai pas besoin d'écrire une chanson d'amour ou de me réciter un discours dans la tête. Je n'ai besoin que d'une chose, la retrouver et être dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Si cette étape est franchie alors les mots viendront naturellement, sans réfléchir. Il me suffit de la regarder pour savoir quoi dire, je n'ai pas besoin de répéter un discours sans saveur qui n'apportera rien de plus à la discussion. J'ai juste besoin de la regarder et lui dire ce que je ressens. Brit est quelqu'un de profondément gentil et de juste. Je dois juste être moi, parler avec mon coeur et elle m'écoutera.

Peut-être qu'elle ne me pardonnera pas mais au moins elle m'écoutera. Je n'espère que ça pour l'instant. Le plan finalement c'est de n'avoir aucun plan. Juste de la retrouver. Et je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où elle a pu aller, le seul endroit où en dehors de New-York elle se sente vraiment chez elle : Lima. Sa maison. Sa chambre. Je le sais. Je la connais si bien.

« **Merci les filles. Merci pour votre écoute et vos conseils même si je n'en fais qu'à ma tête, merci pour le câlin, merci d'être là. Et merci pour le thé Berry. **»

Quinn s'approche de moi, me prend dans ses bras et me répond :

« **Tu es ma meilleure amie S, je t'aime même si grrrrr tu m'éneeeeerve des fois avec ta grande gueule. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je sais que c'est toi qui as raison. Il suffit de regarder celle qu'on aime pour savoir instantanément quoi lui dire.** »

Je les quitte, et rentre au Loft pour boucler mes valises.

Lima me voilà!


	5. Duets

_Déjà un 5eme chapitre, l'inspiration vient vite...j'espère que ça ne va pas trop vite pour vous. Mais ce 5eme chapitre, il était juste génial a écrire, j'ai vraiment prit du plaisir à le faire. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire._

Encore merci de me lire et merci pour les _Reviews._

**Chapitre V : Duets**

J'ai vite rempli ma valise de quelques fringues, de papier et d'un stylo (pour la chanson, au cas où), j'ai réservé mon billet d'avion, j'ai téléphoné à une agence de Taxi et j'ai embarqué pour Lima. J'ai quitté Quinn et Rachel il y a moins de 3h et me voilà déjà dans l'avion, à 1100km de Brit. De mémoire, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi loin d'elle, depuis ces 20 dernières années. Même quand nous passions nos étés loin l'une de l'autre, jamais nous n'avons été autant éloignées. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, à ces 1100km, vous pouvez rajouter la distance émotionnelle qui nous sépare, ce qui rend cet éloignement encore plus douloureux.

La dernière fois que je me suis sentie si loin d'elle, nous étions en deuxième année au lycée. Loin d'elle du point de vue des sentiments et de la proximité affective, car je la croisais pourtant tous les jours, au Glee Club, aux casiers, à la cafèt, en cours et aux entraînement des Cheerios. Et déjà, c'était de ma faute. Un éternellement recommencement.

Nous devions préparer un duo pour le cours de la semaine au Glee Club. Dans la tête de Brit, il était évident que nous devions chanter ce duo ensemble.

Mais, si j'étais prête a avoir une intimité sensuelle et sexuelle avec elle dans cet endroit restreint qu'étaient nos chambres, il était pour moi hors de question de m'exposer devant tout le monde.

C'est une chose de tenir la main de sa meilleure amie dans les couloirs parce que c'est votre meilleure amie mais ça en est une autre de chanter une chanson avec elle. Quand on chante, on se livre entièrement, on ne peut pas se cacher derrière une carapace car chanter c'est être vrai. Chanter c'est se mettre à nu devant tout le monde.

Il était à ce moment là hors de question pour moi de m'exposer aux yeux de tous.

On peut dire que ce jour là je l'ai poussé dans les bras de Artie. J'ai chanté mon duo avec Mercedes sans ménagement pour Brittany.

J'ai quand même osé lui dire que je n'étais pas avec elle parce que j'en étais amoureuse mais parce que Puck n'était pas là et que j'avais donc besoin d'une roue de secours pour assouvir mes désirs. Je l'ai tout de suite regretté.

Brit s'est rapproché de Artie pour me rendre jalouse. Ce qui a fonctionné à merveille car à ce moment là j'ai vu tous nos petits moments en tête à tête s'envoler. Elle a même faire l'amour avec dès le premier jour. Elle l'a rendu dingue et accro, comme je l'étais depuis depuis le premier jour.

J'ai quand même réussi à monté la tête à Artie qui à plaquer Brit avant même que leur histoire commence vraiment. (Bitch)

Elle a boudé pendant des semaines. Il a fallu que je fasse preuve de beaucoup de patience et d'imagination pour l'attirer à nouveau vers moi. Je savais que ça n'était qu'une question de temps car elle n'arrêtait pas de dire « **je suis toujours en colère contre toi Santana Lopez, mais tu es tellement sexy!** » .

Ce petit jeu a durer exactement 22 jours! 22 longues journées sans sentir sa main dans la mienne, sans sentir son odeur, sans avoir le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans toucher sa peau, sans sentir ses frissons au contact de mes caresses, sans l'entendre jouir sous ma langue.

Au soir de cette 22eme journée, après 22 petits mots d'imploration laissés dans son casier ou devant sa porte, 54 nounours au chocolat, 150 sms, 25 messages vocaux dont une chanson d'amour (« I can't live without you »), je rentre chez moi, désespérée, déprimée et complètement désemparée.

Il y a un mot sur la console de l'entrée, je reconnais son écriture:

«_** Je suis toujours en colère contre toi Santana Maria Lopez mais tu es tellement belle et sexy que je n'ai qu'une envie : TOI . Montes vite pour te faire pardonner**_ »

C'est donc pour ça qu'elle n'était pas au Glee club cette après-midi là. Elle était arrivée avant que ma mère ne parte travailler à l'hôpital. Elle voulait me faire la surprise, elle voulait que nous soyons seules, juste elle et moi.

Je monte à toute vitesse vers ma chambre. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je respire une grande bouffée d'air, je ferme les yeux pour tenter de me calmer, pour tenter de ne plus trembler et de faire bonne figure.

Je tourne la poignet de la porte pour tout doucement l'ouvrir.

La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité, illuminée par quelques bougies parsemées dans toute la pièce.

La chaîne hifi diffuse une chanson que je connais bien , la même que celle que je lui avais chanté la veille au téléphone.

Mon corps tout entier se met à trembler instantanément. Au milieu du grand lit maculé de draps en satin noir, Brittany m'offre la vision de son corps presque entièrement dénudé. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle avec peine.

Mon dieu que cette fille est belle, cette peau si parfaitement blanche sur ces draps d'un noir ébène, éclairée par de simples bougies. Je ne bouge plus, incapable de m'extirper de cet instant de bonheur parfait.

Elle se relève et se met à genoux au bord du lit. Elle dévoile alors entièrement ses seins, tout rond, parfaits pour mes mains. Elle me demande de venir à elle. J'obtempère sans la lâcher des yeux.

Arrivée à elle, elle commence à m'ôter mes vêtements et a déposer des baiser au creux de mon cou ; sa voix douce et suave envahi alors mon cœur:

« **Tu sais que tu m'as beaucoup manqué Santana Lopez? Tu sais que tu m'as rendu dingue? Tu sais que je suis en colère mais que je ne peux pas te résister? Tu sais que tu m'as rendu accro à tes baisers, à ton corps, à ta peau, à tes doigts, à ta langue? Tu sais que... **»

Je l'a fait taire en l'embrassant tendrement

« **Et toi tu sais que tu parles beaucoup trop Brittany S,Pears? **»

Nous nous jetons l'une sur l'autre pour échanger le baiser le plus passionné que je n'avais encore jamais vécu. Un baiser rempli du manque l'une de l'autre, de colère de sa part, de désespoir de mon côté mais surtout un baiser rempli de bonheur et de soulagement.

Je la chevauche et plaque ses bras derrière sa tête. Je viens enfouir ma bouche entre ses seins, je hume son odeur qui me couple le souffle et reviens vers ses lèvres. Ma langue par à la rencontre de la sienne. Elle ne résiste pas longtemps et la laisse pénétrer. Je la sens se tordre de plaisir. Nous échangeons des baisers passionnés, déchaînés et sauvages. Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure, elle gémit et plaque ses mains sur ma nuque pour plus de pression entre nos deux bouches.

« **Fais moi l'amour Santana, s'il te plaît fais moi l'amour** »

Je gémit de désir. Ma langue descend doucement le long de son corps. Je lèche ses tétons durcis mais ses mains viennent appuyer sur ma tête pour me donner l'ordre d'aller à l'essentiel. «** Ne me fais pas languir, fais vite** ».

J'obéis à ses ordres, ma bouche allant se poser sur le tissu rose de son string, dernière barrière à nos retrouvailles. Je le mordille doucement avant de le lui enlever. Ma langue vient se poser sur son intimité et je commence des mouvements circulaire sur son clitoris qui se durci au fur et à mesure. Je saisi ses seins à pleine mains pendant qu'elle se raccroche à tout ce qu'elle peut pour ne pas tomber dans une jouissance trop rapide. J'accélère et renforce mes caresses, lui saisi les cuisses et la plaque un peu plus fort contre moi, presque violemment. Elle explose rapidement de plaisir dans ma bouche, son corps se cambrant sous la force de cette jouissance et son souffle bruyant se muant en cris. Le manque était si grand...

J'enlève le peu de vêtements qu'il me reste avant de venir me blottir tout contre son corps. Nos peaux venant se coller l'une à l'autre, nos deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un.

« **Je te le confirme Santana Lopez, tu m'as terriblement manqué **»

« **Toi aussi B tu m'as manqué, et comme tu auras sans doute pu le comprendre, je suis vraiment désolée** »

« Mademoiselle? Vous voulez boire quelque chose, mademoiselle? »

La voix de l'hôtesse de l'air vient de me sortir d'un état semi comateux. Je frissonne à la pensée de ce souvenir avec B.


	6. Retour à Lima

**Chapitre VI : Retour à Lima**

Il n'était pas du tout prévu que je revienne si tôt à Lima. Les fêtes de fin d'année n'étant que dans 2 mois, je ne devais pas revoir mes parents si tôt et ils allaient me poser toutes sortes de questions. Je n'étais définitivement pas préparée pour ça.

Brit rentre plus souvent que moi, elle est très attachée à sa famille. Non pas que je ne le sois pas mais disons que je n'ai pas ce besoin de les voir souvent. Brit, elle, en a sincèrement besoin et je respecte ça, même si c'est toujours un crève cœur de l'avoir loin de moi. A chaque fois que son avion décolle je me raccroche à l'idée de la retrouver et de revoir son sourire qui me fait temps de bien.

Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez bien compte de l'amour qui nous unis. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez comprendre mais je vais quand même essayé de vous expliquer.

Brit et moi avons toujours eu une connexion particulière. Entre elle et moi tout est (était) simple. Elle sait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et je sais voir en elle au delà de la première impression qu'elle peut laisser.

Ce qui me fait dire qu'elle est mon âme sœur et que je suis la sienne? Le fait que l'on se soit compris immédiatement. Je n'ai jamais eu de parole méchante pour elle, jamais. Elle a passé le test dès le premier regard. Parole de Santana, ça n'est jamais plus arrivé à personne.

Je suis une femme très dure en apparence, pas froide mais dure. Depuis toujours. Je ne fais pas facilement confiance ce qui fait que je suis constamment en train de lancer des défis à qui veut entrer dans mon cercle intime. Et à ceux qui ne réussirais pas à franchir ces épreuves, les représailles peuvent être violentes. Je viens d'un quartier difficile de Lima où il fallait y faire ses preuves, je m'y suis endurcie et Lima Hights Adjacente a fait de moi qui je suis. Mais Brit aussi a fait de moi celle que je suis. J'ai cette autre facette à l'opposé de la Santana sur la réserve et difficile à vivre. Brit a très vite connu cette Santana. souriante, drôle, aimante, tendre, douce et fidèle. J'ai un rire de dingue aussi, qu'elle adore plus que tout autre chose. Je suis son médicament quand elle ne va pas très bien mais ça arrive rarement.

Car Brit est l'optimisme réincarné. Toujours de bonne humeur, toujours à ne voir que le bien dans chaque être humain. Brit n'est pas la personne la plus cultivée et la plus intelligente en ce monde, c'est vrai, je dois bien l'avouer. Elle a un monde bien à elle dans lequel j'ai le droit de pénétrer mais j'essaie de ne pas trop empiéter dedans pour autant.

Elle a une innocence qui fait qu'elle dit parfois des choses sorties de nulle part; Exemple, un jour nous étions au restaurant et elle me dit « tu sais que les dauphins ne sont que des requins gay? » ...elle a cru très longtemps au père noël ou encore elle a cru pendant plusieurs semaines qu'un nouvel arrivant Irlandais au lycée était en fait un Leprechaun. J'ai toujours trouvé ça mignon et je n'ai jamais rien fait pour la retirer de ce monde dans lequel elle est heureuse. Je suis la seule à n'avoir jamais trouvé ça ridicule et jamais je l'ai traiter de fille stupide. Car Brit est loin d'être stupide. Elle a un pied bien ancré dans le monde réel et est capable de raisonnements très logiques. Ses sentiments aussi sont bien réels. Elle a une intelligence émotionnelle bien supérieure à la moyenne.

Un jour, nous devions avoir 11 ans, les parents de Brit, s'inquiétant des résultats scolaires de leur fille, lui ont fait faire un test de QI. Bien évidemment, le résultat n'était pas à son avantage.

Ses parents étaient dépités et Brit très triste. Moi aussi j'étais triste car personne ne la voyait tel que je la voyais moi.

J'en ai parlé à mon père qui est médecin mais qui croit beaucoup au pouvoir de l'émotion et des sentiments dans la guérison. Il m'a fait m'asseoir près de lui et m'a expliqué une chose que je ne soupçonnais pas. Il m'a parlé du quotient émotionnel, tout aussi important que le quotient intellectuel. Je l'ai écouté, captivée.

Notre manière d'appréhender les étapes de la vie est déterminante. Nous devons quotidiennement faire appel à ce que l'on nomme l'intelligence émotionnelle : notre capacité à utiliser au mieux nos émotions et notre intuition.

Plus je l'écoutais, plus mon sourire était grand car au fur et à mesure je me rendais compte à quel point ma Brit à moi était intelligente et à quel point ça allait lui redonner le sourire de savoir ça.

Mon père m'a proposé de lui ramener Brit à l'hôpital, pour lui faire passer ce test. Je me suis précipité chez les Pierce pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Brit a passer le test avec succès. Il s'avère qu'elle a un QE bien supérieur à la moyenne, même très élevé. Je n'en doutais pas du tout. Je crois que c'est pour ça que nous sommes devenues amies. Chacune a su respecter ce que l'autre était, sans jugement. Et nous avons toujours cru l'une en l'autre. Toujours. C'est ce qui fait notre force. Nous sommes si différentes et pourtant si complémentaires.

Je dois croire en tout ça aujourd'hui, je dois croire en notre bonne étoile, et je dois avoir confiance en son jugement. Elle ne peut pas tirer un trait sur nous comme ça. Elle m'écoutera. Peut-être que je repartirais sans elle de Lima mais je ne finirais pas ma vie sans elle. Des âmes sœurs ne restent pas loin l'une de l'autre tout le reste de leur vie.

Mon avion vient de se poser à Pittsburgh. Quinn et rachel m'ont laissé un message sur mon répondeur pendant le trajet:

« Coucou ma belle, c'est Quinn »

« Et Rach! »

« Et Rachel oui! On pense très fort à toi tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'attend mais saches que quoi qu'il arrive, on est là. On a plein de petites cuillères dans un tiroir...pour la Glace! Non, pas pour te ramasser! De toutes façons, vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre »

« Comme Faberry ! » cris Rachel

« Excuses la, je ne la tiens plus depuis 1h, elle a été prise dans la comédie musicale pour laquelle elle avait auditionné. Bref. Elle et toi c'est du solide, vous êtes des âmes sœurs alors aies confiance ma belle! Je t'embrasse et ….Biiiip »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Q » devinant la fin de sa phrase.

Et merci...

Un peu de baume au coeur.

J'ai encore 3h de route devant moi. 3H pour réfléchir un peu. 3H de stress. 3H interminables.

Ma voiture de location m'attend devant l'aéroport. Je charge mon peu de bagages sur la planche arrière, m'installe au volant, insère la maquette de mon album dans le lecteur radio (un peu de travail me distraira)et me voilà partie pour parcourir les 350km qui me séparent encore de B.

Je ne devrais pas le dire, mais je n'ai jamais roulé aussi vite de ma vie, les 350km ont été avalé en 2h30 seulement. La nuit commence à tomber dans Lima Hights. Je passe devant la maison de mon enfance sans m'arrêter, comme l'a fait Brit il y a 20 ans avec ses parents. Comme elle a du le faire également hier en rentrant chez elle. Aucun lumière de toutes façons. Ils sont au travail. Pour ne pas changer.

Je suis passée devant le lycée tout à l'heure, il ne change pas.

Rien ne change à Lima. Les choses sont immuables. Notre amour le sera t-il également?

Me retrouver ici me rassure finalement. Ces lieux ont vu naître notre histoire, ils ne peuvent pas assister à la fin de tout ça.

J'immobilise ma voiture non loin de chez Brit. Je vais faire les quelques mètres qu'il me reste à pieds.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas. Je sais simplement qu'il m'est impossible d'avancer plus loin avec la voiture. J'ai besoin de m'approcher doucement, pas à pas, comme si j'avais peur de l'effrayer, de la faire fuir.

Je m'avance lentement . Mon cœur va exploser. Elle est là. Sous le porche de l'entrée. Elle est assise sur la plus haute marche des escaliers. Emmitouflée dans son gros gilet de laine. Mon cadeau pour ses 15 ans. Elle avait tout le temps froid quand on allait se balader le soir main dans la main. Je le lui avais acheté avec mes économies de tout un trimestre. Je l'avais choisit avec 2 tailles en trop, exprès, pour qu'elle ait bien chaud. Elle ne l'a jamais plus quitté.

Je m'avance lentement dans l'allée. Elle est belle. Dieu qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. Mais elle a mal. J'ai mal aussi Brit, crois moi, j'ai mal aussi.

Je m'approche jusqu'à atteindre la première marche des escaliers. Je ne tenterais pas de m'approcher plus pour le moment. Je lui dois une certaine distance. Je mérite cette distance.

« Hey... »

« Hey » me répond t-elle dans un souffle

…...


	7. Une marche à la fois

**Chapitre VII: Une marche à la fois**

Elle lève les yeux pour me regarder. Brittany reste Brittany, même en colère son regard reste amoureux et doux. Des larmes ont rougie ses yeux.

Je m'assied sur la première marche, lui tournant le dos. La regarder me fait mal. Voir sa peine me rappelle à quel point j'ai été dure avec elle.

« Tu es difficile a trouver Brittany,S,Pierce »

« Pas assez apparemment ».

« Parce que je te connais bien »

« Pas assez apparemment »

******Ça va être long et difficile******

« Tu vas m'écouter ou tu vas me fuir ? »

« Toi qui me connais si bien, tu dois déjà connaître la réponse , tu ne serais pas là sinon, en tout cas pas si confiante »

« Je ne suis pas confiante brit »

« Si tu l'es...Tu te dis qu'il y a 10 ans il a suffit que tu m'offres des bonbons au chocolat, une chanson et quelques mots d'amour alors aujourd'hui se sera facile. »

« On était encore des gamines il y a 10 ans. On était immatures et ... »

« Certaines personnes le restent »

« Aouch! C'était mérité... Tu as raison, défoules toi . Je vois que tu as bien appris tes leçons de réparties B »

« Ma prof était la meilleure, je la remercie »

« Mais je t'en prie »

« Joues pas à ça avec moi Santana , pas d'humour ce soir pour cacher ta frustration, ta colère, ta peine, ou je ne sais quoi...ton embarra peut-être »

« Mon embarra oui c'est le mot...Tout le reste aussi! Frustrée d'être si loin de toi, en colère contre moi, ma peine de te faire tant souffrir...et oui, mon embarra face à tout ça »

« Pour une fois c'est pas moi qui ai été stupide »

« Ne dis pas ça Brit, tu sais que tu n'es pas stupide, arrête, s'il te plaît »

« Des fois tu sais, je me dis que je l'ai vraiment été et que tu m'as vraiment prise comme telle parce que franchement, qui aurait supporter 8 mois de crises comme je viens de subir? Qui Santana? »

« Moi. Pour toi je supporterais tout. »

« MENSONGES! »

Brit vient de s'énerver pour la première fois avec moi. Elle se lève avec fureur mais son regard n'a pas changé. Amoureux et doux. Elle rentre en trombe dans la maison et monte 4 à 4 les marches menant à sa chambre. Je la suis en courant. Je remarque que ses parents ne sont pas là.

Et ça me revient, ils sont partis en voyage pour célébrer leurs 30 ans de mariage. Une magnifique croisière sur l'océan Pacifique, que Brit et moi leur avons offert. L'ironie du sort. Si mes calculs sont bons, ils rentrent dans deux jours.

Je reviens sur mes pas pour refermer la porte. Rien ne sert de courir. La nuit sera longue.

Je monte passivement les 12 marches qui mènent à l'étage. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, je tourne la poignée. Elle a tourné la clé. Nous voilà de nouveau séparées.

Je me laisse tomber le long de la porte et mes nerfs lâchent. Je tente de pleurer en silence. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'apitoie, elle en serait capable et je ne le mérite pas. Je ne veux pas jouer avec elle, je ne veux pas lui mentir.

Il faut que je sois forte. Je dois me calmer.

« Hey, tu es toujours là? »

…...

« Oui, pourquoi toi tu es encore là? »

« Parce que malgré ce que j'ai pu te laissé croire hier matin ou même ces derniers mois mon amour, je t'aime. Et avant que tu ne me contredise, saches que SI, je t'aime, pour de vrai. »

« Je n'allais pas te contredire. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer mais je le sais. Et je crois que c'est ce qui me rend le plus malade. Savoir que tu es capable de ça alors que tu m'aimes vraiment. Et ne m'appelle pas mon amour par pitié. »

« Je suis désolée Brit ...vraiment. »

« Ça aussi je le sais »

Un silence s'installe...Je sens qu'elle n'est pas encore prête.

Il est 19h.

« Tu as mangé B ? »

« Non »

« Tu as envie de quoi? »

« Toi qui me connais si bien, je te laisse deviner … si tu m'apportes ce que j'ai envie de manger en cet instant précis, je te laisse entrer pour t'écouter...et ne viens pas les mains vides, ça n'est pas de toi dont j'ai envie.»

« Tu pourras toujours dire que c'était pas ça, même si c'était le cas... »

Que je suis idiote

« Évidemment que tu ne le ferais pas...tu es bien trop honnête , pardon »

« Tu n'as jamais su réfléchir avant de parler... »

« Je vais préparer le repas »

J'ai envie de hurler! Hurler de douleur et de peur!

Je sais ce dont elle a envie, et je suis presque certaine que sa mère en a toujours dans son congélateur. Je la connais bien, et elle le sait. Elle sait que je vais pouvoir entrer dans sa chambre pour lui parler et au fond c'est sans doute ce qu'elle veut aussi. J'y vois une lueur d'espoir, mais comme elle m'a dit tout à l'heure, je ne dois pas être trop confiante.

Ne riez pas mais quand elle est triste Brittany aime manger des Des beignets de calamars! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. C'est ainsi depuis qu'elle est gamine. Je l'ai découvert assez tardivement , vers l'âge de 15 ans, juste avant le lycée.

Un soir je suis venue frapper à la porte des Pierce, cette même porte qui est derrière moi. J'étais venue parce que Brit avait passé une très mauvaise journée au collège. J'avais bien vu qu'elle était partie la tête basse et l'air triste. En y réfléchissant, elle ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi.

Sa mère m'avait ouvert la porte et une odeur envahissait toute la maison. Je me souviens de l'odeur. Sur le moment je n'avais pas trop apprécié, puis je m'y étais habitué. J'étais allée saluer le reste de la famille dans la cuisine mais Brit n'y était pas. J'ai demandé pourquoi et Mme Pierce m'avait répondu qu'elle préférait rester dans sa chambre. Ils l'avaient laissé faire car elle en avait besoin. J'étais donc montée, l'odeur embaumait toujours la maison. Quand je suis entrée dans la chambre, Brit était sur son lit, Lord Tubbington en face d'elle. Elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Quelque chose de rond et de jaune.

Quand elle m'avait vu, elle avait tout lâché pour se jeter dans mes bras et avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle m'avait enlacé et j'avais vu Lord T finir de manger dans son l'assiette .

Un jour, à New-York, elle m'a demandé, « Santana tu ne me fais jamais de beignets de calamars, pourquoi? » et je lui avais répondu que c'était parce que ça me rappelait un moment où elle avait été triste.

Sa mère en a effectivement toujours dans le congélateur, au cas où.

Il est maintenant 20h30. Je viens de terminer le repas. Beignets de calmar avec une salade de maïs et un gâteau au chocolat . Je lui ai sorti un soda. Elle ne passe pas un repas sans boire un soda. J'ai beau lui répéter que ça n'est pas bon pour elle, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Oui, Brit est têtue.

Je termine de préparer un plateau lorsque j'entends ses pas dans les escaliers, puis vers la cuisine.

Elle vient à moi. Je respire profondément.

Elle fait son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle s'arrête et pose sa tête contre le chambranle.

« Tu t'en ai souvenu... J'ai reconnu l'odeur d'en haut . Tu as donc gagné.»

« Je gagne quoi? »

« Le droit que je t'écoute »

« Ok »

Elle s'approche de moi et s'arrête. Ses yeux sont larmoyants. Elle veut que je vois la peine qu'elle ressent. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de baisser la tête et fuir son regard.

« Merci pour ce repas. »

Elle prend le plateau et part s'installer sur le canapé du salon.

Je ne bouge plus. J'ai tellement de honte en moi, de colère aussi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me décompose.

Sa voix se fait d'un seul coup entendre, douce. Elle est revenue vers moi.

« Viens, je partage, il faut que tu manges aussi ….. Tu vas en avoir besoin »

Nous nous installons donc dans le salon, elle sur le sofa et moi dans un fauteuil en face d'elle. Nous restons comme ça dans un silence de plomb. Elle mange sans grand appétit. Moi également. Cette fois son regard me fui. Le mien au contraire cherche a attirer son attention. Ou simplement je ne peux m'arrêter de la contempler. C'est mon truc à moi. J'adore la regardé manger, ce qui fait que je suis toujours la dernière a terminer. Ensuite les rôles s'inversent et elle me regarde terminer. Mais ce soir je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

« Santana, il faut vraiment que tu manges un peu. »

« J'ai pas faim Brit, désolée. Je suis malade de te faire ça. »

« Pas maintenant, je n'ai pas envie de t 'écouter maintenant , s'il te plaît...mangeons et après on verra. »

Le silence se réinstalle et nous continuons ainsi jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Elle brise alors le silence.

« Je vais me faire un thé, tu veux quelque chose? »

« Un thé ça me va Brit »

Elle a un regard surpris et interrogateur

« C'est grâce à Rachel »

Elle attend la suite.

« Je suis allée les voir se matin pour avoir quelques conseils sur comment aborder notre problème. Cela dit en passant, elles ne m'ont pas aidé, j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Bref. Rachel m'a forcé à boire un thé et m'a fait un discours sur le fait que je devais commencer à m'intéresser aux choses que je n'aime pas...tu connais Rachel et sa morale. »

« Va donc pour un thé pour Mademoiselle Santana Lopez, accro à la caféine depuis le berceau ».

Elle revient avec deux tasses fumantes sur le même plateau que tout à l'heure.

« Merci chér...Brit . Merci Brit»

Elle sourit, un sourire triste... « De rien »

« Tu dis que tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête ce matin avec Faberry...Elles t'avaient conseillé de faire quoi? »

« Huuumm...de préparer mon discours, d'attendre d'être prête, de t 'écrire une chanson d'amour.. »

« Une idée de Rachel ça »

« Bien vu! Et de te chercher ensuite. »

« Et tu as fais quoi? »

« Je t'ai cherché d'abord. Ma seule envie était de te retrouver, de te voir. Je me suis dit que les mots viendraient naturellement en te voyant »

« Et c'est le cas? »

« Disons que j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je peux te dire te glisse dessus, comme si mes mots n'avaient plus aucun poids sur toi, plus aucun impact. »

« Ne t'abstiens pas pour autant...Et la chanson tu l'as écrite? »

« Non, je t'ai déjà fait le coup il y a 10 ans, comme tu l'as très bien fait remarqué un peu plus tôt. Et les choses ne sont plus aussi simples. »

« Je n'aurais pas du tout apprécié de te voir arriver tel Roméo , avec une chanson toute prête et digérée. Rachel n'est vraiment pas douée en conseil matrimonial. Faudra qu'on le lui dise, elle pourrait faire de gros dégâts autour d'elle. »

« Tu le lui diras alors. Moi elle me sauterait à la gorge d'avoir dit ça. Toi elle t'écoutera. »

Elle s'est à nouveau retranchée dans son silence.

« Brit tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu étais triste le soir où Lord T avait mangé tous tes calamars. J'étais venue car j'avais vu ta tête toute triste quand tu étais rentrée chez toi en fin journée. Mais tu avais changé de sujet . »

« Si tu devines, tu gagneras le droit que je réponde à tes questions futures. »

« Tu as l'esprit joueur ce soir »

« Ça m'évite de trop penser et ça met un peu d'ambiance. Mais si tu ne veux pas jouer, je monte, tu rentre chez tes parents et on en parle plus »

« Dans tes rêves B. »

« C'est pas ça mon rêve »

« C'est quoi ton rêve? »

« Tu n'as pas gagné de droit de réponse encore »

J'aurais peut-être du prendre un café finalement.

« Brit c'était il y a 11 ans. Je fais comment pour deviner? »

« Tu dois juste te remémorer chaque instant où nous avons été ensemble cette journée là et tu trouveras. Tu te souviens toujours de tout nous concernant, ça ne devrait pas te poser beaucoup de problème »

« Ooooookay »

« Je suis arrivée avec Ben le matin. Il est venue me chercher et du coup je t'avais envoyé un sms pour te dire de ne pas m'attendre devant chez toi, que je te rejoindrais à l'entrée du collège. Mais quand je suis arrivée tu n'étais pas là et Ben en a eu marre d'attendre. Du coup, je l'ai suivi et je ne t'ai pas vu avant le repas de midi. On a pu échanger quelques mots mais Ben nous a interrompu et nous a parlé de lui pendant tout le reste du repas. Ensuite, à la sortie le soir, j'étais...arf, Brit je suis désolée. »

J'avais DEJA été complètement stupide!

Elle a les larmes aux yeux. J'ai ravivé une blessure.

« Je t'avais abandonné pour la première fois. Je suis désolée. Mais le soir, quand tu m'as vu avec Ben, j'étais en train de le quitter. Il m'avait saoulé toute la journée. Au fond, je crois que c'est parce qu'il m'avait tenu éloignée de toi et tu m'avais beaucoup manqué. Je t'avais vu partir et me jeter un dernier regard, plein de tristesse. Ça m'avait complètement retourné. Quand tu m'as vu entrer dans ta chambre le soir tu avais instantanément retrouvé le sourire. Je suis désolée Brit, tellement désolée pour ça également. »

« Tu as gagné...»

« Ne te force pas Brit, si tu n'as pas envie, ça peut attendre. Tu peux dormir et on continueras demain »

« Ne sois pas bête. Viens,on monte...»


	8. Et nous sommes montées

_Me revoilà avec un 8ème chapitre...Celui là était très important car il met en place le dénouement. Je ne voulais pas le rater, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et ne vous décevra pas. _

_J'attends, comme toujours, vos impressions!_

_Encore merci de me lire._

**Chapitre VIII : Et nous sommes montées...**

Nous avions monté ces marches tellement de fois ensemble...Je suis soulagée que ça se reproduise, même si j'aurais préféré le faire pour une toute autre raison, comme le jour de notre première fois.

Je me remémore peu à peu chaque instant de cette journée inoubliable. A chaque marche une bribe de souvenir. J'aimerais lutter pour ne pas y repenser mais chaque seconde de cet instant magique vient me hanter. Je m'arrêt à bout de souffle. Brit se retourne, inquiète.

« Tu te souviens de notre première fois Brit? »

« Je me souviens »

« Il neigeait dehors. Nous étions en Décembre. Nous avions 16 ans. Et jamais je n'avais ressenti ça, jamais. »

« Tu avais très froid et je t'ai proposé de venir te réchauffer chez moi...mais arrête de penser à ça. Viens ne restes pas dans ces escaliers »

Nous entrons dans la chambre aux souvenirs. Elle s'installe sur son lit. Lord Tubbington est là aussi.

« Je te déconseille de t'approcher de lui, il est très en colère après toi. Il faut dire que je lui ai un peu monté la tête contre toi depuis hier. »

« Je ne vais pas m'y frotter alors...et puis je le comprends, j'ai souvent fait comme lui quand les gens n'étaient pas sympa avec toi. »

« Des fois je me dis que tu m'as empêché de me découvrir..Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu m'as toujours défendu contre tout. Du coup, je n'ai pas appris a me défendre par moi même. Cela explique en grande partie pourquoi je t'ai laissé me traiter ainsi et pourquoi il m'est si difficile de te détester. Et je t'en veux pour ça. »

« Je suis désolée Brit. »

« Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal à l'époque et puis je t'ai laissé faire parce que ça me plaisait que tu fasse tout ça pour moi. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui je dois apprendre par moi même. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait un jour pour me défendre de toi. »

« Tu n'as pas à te défendre de moi, je ne vais rien te faire de plus. Tu as besoin de temps à présent, besoin de te retrouver peut-être. Et de me retrouver. On a sans doute besoin de se redécouvrir. On ne s'est jamais quitté, on a toujours tout fait ensemble, nous n'avons aimé personne d'autre. »

« Même celle avec qui tu m'as trompé? »

« Brit, je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Je l'ai embrassé, rien de plus. Et ça ne signifiait rien. »

« …... »

« S'il te plaît dis quelque chose »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...Je suis heureuse que tu ne lui aies pas fait l'amour mais en même temps je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce baiser. Et puis qui c'était? »

« Tu ne la connais pas. C'était à la soirée organisée par Jane. Tu étais rentrée plus tôt car tu ne te sentais pas bien.

Faberry t'avaient ramené à la maison. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de partir, la soirée était organisée en mon honneur, pour la signature de l'album.

Et puis tard dans la nuit, je me suis retrouvée seule avec cette fille qui me reluquait depuis le début de la soirée. Je l'avais remarqué après que tu sois partie.

Quand tu es avec moi, je ne vois que toi alors je n'avais pas fait attention à elle. Et puis, une fois seules elle s'est jetée sur moi et je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Enfin si, mais pas de suite. Quand elle a commencé a aller trop loin, je suis partie en courant. Je ne connais pas son prénom, ni son nom, je ne sais rien d'elle. Elle est juste une inconnue. Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de la reconnaître. »

« De toutes façons notre problème n'est pas là San. Notre problème c'est ce que ta jalousie te pousse a faire. Et ce qu'elle m'a poussé a faire également. Hier matin c'était trop San. Je serais partie même sans me dire pour cette fille.»

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Brit? Qu'est ce que je dois faire? »

« Je ne sais pas si il y a quoi que ce soit a faire »

« Si..si si si..Si Brit si, il y a forcément a faire. A tout problème sa solution tu le sais. Je vais changer »

« Tu es comme ça San, tu ne changeras pas »

« Si je changerais, pour toi je le ferais »

« Lord Tubbington m'avait aussi dit qu'il changerait pour moi et pourtant il prend toujours de l'extasie »

« Brit...Réponds à ma question de tout à l'heure...C'est quoi ton rêve? »

« Ne jamais t'avoir connu pour ne pas souffrir comme je souffre en ce moment »

Je me mets à pleurer. Je ne peux plus rien retenir. Ses paroles sont comme un coup de poignard. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache les tripes. J'ai envie de mourir en cet instant. J'ai envie de fuir pour ne plus qu'elle souffre. J'ai envie de la libérer d'un poids.

On reste un long moment sans rien dire. Elle s'est allongée sur le lit. Elle est tournée vers moi. Je suis assise dans le rocking-chair près de la fenêtre. On ne se quitte pas des yeux. Le moment est triste, elle devrait me détester mais je ne ressens pas ça dans son regard. Elle aimerait pourtant ne jamais m'avoir connu.

« A quoi tu penses Santana? »

« A toutes les fois où j'ai été nulle avec toi »

« Racontes... »

« Et bien je crois que la toute première fois, c'était avec l'histoire de Ben de toute à l'heure. Ensuite, il y a eu l'histoire des duos où j'ai bien failli te perdre avant que tout ne commence vraiment. Puis je me suis mise avec Karofsky pour être reine de promo plutôt que de m'assumer avec toi et je t'ai rejeté alors que tu avais fait un pas vers moi...Il y a aussi eu la remise des diplômes où j'avais tellement peur d'être loin de toi que j'ai préféré me faire détester plutôt que d'avoir à t'expliquer que j'allais partir loin de toi. »

« Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, je t'ai botté les fesses car j'avais très bien compris. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais mon diplôme alors j'avais pris mes dispositions sans t'en parler. De toutes façons, on abordait jamais la question de l'avenir après le lycée tellement tu en avais peur. Alors, comme je savais que tu voulais aller à New-York, je m'étais inscrite dans une très bonne école de danse et j'avais été prise après trois auditions. Et je t'ai gardé la surprise pour cette dernière journée au lycée. Je t'avais bien eu. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour voir ton sourire ce jour là. »

« Un des plus beaux jours de ma vie Brit. En même temps, il y en a eu tellement...Et puis, il y a eu ces huit derniers mois...et là je ne vais pas te faire l'inventaire, ça serait trop long. »

« Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi... »

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

« Parce que si j'avais été capable d'embrasser une autre femme alors que je t'aime plus tout, tu en étais toi aussi capable. Et cette idée m'est petit à petit devenue insupportable. Je ne pouvais plus contrôler mes peurs. »

« Peut-être que si tu t'es laissé embrasser c'est que quelque part nous avons un problème. Peut-être qu'à force de se rendre heureuses tout le temps nous ne savons plus apprécier les petits bonheurs que la vie nous apporte, on s'enferme dans une routine qui finalement nous détruit. Et le résultat c'est que nous finissons par ne plus nous rendre heureuses du tout, l'inverse se met en marche et arrive un moment où tout explose »

« Pourtant tu me rend heureuse »

« Mais toi aussi. Seulement le bonheur lasse parfois les gens»

« C'est complètement idiot. On fini donc par fuir le bonheur? »

« Tu as fui le bonheur , moi je suis très heureuse ainsi. Et puis dans ma tête, c'est pas tu tout routinier, tu le sais. Chacun réagit différemment.

« Tu sais que tu es en train de me trouver des excuses? »

« Non, je cherche des explications, je n'excuse pas. »

« Je crois que je l'ai laissé m'embrasser car je voulais ressentir à nouveau cette passion que nous avions au début toi et moi et qui s'atténue avec le temps. Et c'est vrai qu'arrive un moment où on ne sait plus très bien si l'autre nous rend heureux ou si on s'habitue simplement à sa présence. Quand elle m'a embrassé, j'ai trouvé la réponse que je cherchais et c'est pour ça qu'après ça j'ai complètement disjonctée. Quand elle m'a embrassé j'ai su que je t'aimais comme au premier jour et que tu me rendais vraiment heureuse. Certes, cette passion n'est plus la même qu'au premier jour mais c'est normal et même rassurant car le contraire signifierait que notre relation n'a pas évolué. Alors quand j'ai pris conscience de ça, j'ai eu peur que toi tu te rendes compte de l'inverse, et tu connais la suite. »

« Jamais je ne pourrais penser ça San, jamais. J'aurais tué père et mère pour avoir cette routine avec toi.»

Encore un silence...Elle est à bout de force.

«Brit, il faut que tu dormes, tes yeux se ferment tous seuls .»

« Toi aussi il faut que tu dormes »

« Je vais aller sur le canapé en bas, je peux te prendre une de tes couvertures? »

« Santana Lopez, ne soit pas idiote, et viens vers moi. Si tu promets de tenir tes distances bien sûre. Le lit est assez grand pour être suffisamment loin l'une de l'autre. Viens là. Lord Tubbington sera notre frontière. »

Je m'exécutais. J'étais à la fois heureuse qu'elle m'accepte près d'elle mais en même temps dévastée par cette distance entre nous. Plus je me rapprochais d'elle physiquement plus elle mettait des barrières émotionnelles entre nous.

J'allais m'endormir à ses côtés cette nuit, peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Nous sommes dos à dos. Lord T entre nous.

J'entends son souffle irrégulier. Elle ne dort pas. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil non plus.

« A quoi tu penses Brit? »

« A notre première fois »

« Racontes !»

« Je suis sûre que tu la raconterais mieux que moi. Tu as toujours été plus douée avec les mots. »

« C'est comme tu veux...Mais si tu veux te joindre à moi, n'hésites pas. »

« Comme tu l'as dit, j'avais froid mais c'est parce que tu m'avais plaqué dans la neige juste avant. On rentrait du lycée à pied et nous nous étions lancées dans une bataille de boules de neige. Ce jour là Brit, tu m'avais mis la raclée de ma vie. Tu m'as plaqué dans la neige, tu t'es jeté sur moi et tu m'as embrassé. Dehors, devant tout le monde. Enfin il n'y avait personne. Mais ça aurait été pareil, tu en avais envie alors tu l'as fait. »

« C'est parce que je voulais que tes frissons ne soient pas dus qu'à la neige. »

« On peut dire que tu as réussi. Tu m'as donc embrassé. J'ai frissonné et tu m'as proposé de rentrer pour me réchauffer. Je dois bien l'avouer, en cet instant, j'avais vraiment envie de toi, mais je ne pouvais pas croire que ça allait arriver.

On a enlevé nos manteaux dans l'entrée, nos gants, nos écharpes et nos bonnets. Tu m'as prise par la main et on est monté. Ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux à cet instant où tu m'as prise par la main m'a complètement retourné. »

« J'avais envie de toi Santana, j'avais envie qu'on le fasse enfin après tous ces mois de retenue. »

« On est entré dans ta chambre. Tu as lâché ma main. Je me suis arrêté pour fermer la porte. Tu t'es retournée vers moi. Nous n'avons rien dit. On s'est approché tout doucement l'une de l'autre. Et je t'ai dit... »

« Brit, j'ai terriblement envie de toi, est-ce que tu me laisseras faire? Et je t'ai répondu... »

« Avec un baiser . Tu t'es littéralement jetée sur moi. Ta langue a cherché la mienne. Et nous avons échangé un baiser langoureux et sulfureux. J'ai senti mon intimité se réchauffer instantanément. Tu m'as fait un effet de dingue.

Tu as soudainement arrêté le baiser. J'ai eu peur que tu aies peur. Mais au lieu de ça tu as commencé à te déshabiller alors j'ai fait de même. Nous nous sommes dévêtues sous les yeux l'une de l'autre, sans jamais détourner nos regards,jusqu'à nous retrouver en sous-vêtements. Je me suis alors approché de toi et j'ai caressé ta peau du bout de mes doigts, je l'ai senti vibrer si fort. D'avoir cet effet sur toi m'a émeu. J'ai compris que tu voulais que je fasse le premier pas alors je suis venue me blottir contre toi, j'ai saisi ton visage avec mes mains et j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les tiennes. J'ai commencé à t'embrasser avec douceur puis plus intensément. Mes doigts ont ensuite dégrafé ton soutient gorge. Il était blanc je me souviens. Je me suis légèrement reculé et à cet instant c'est comme si je découvrais ton corps pour la toute première fois. Je crois que j'ai souris à cet instant.

« Oui, tu as souris. Un sourire disant : " Mon dieu qu'elle est belle ". Et j'ai aimé ce sourire et ce regard que tu avais sur moi. »

« J'ai dégrafé le mien également et nos corps n'ont ensuite fait plus qu'un. De sentir tes seins contre les miens était si excitant Brit. Ma tête allait exploser, je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir, de penser...je t'ai allongé sur le lit et je suis venue sur toi. J'ai déposé des baisers mouillés sur tout ton corps et tu t'ai laissé aller. Tu gémissais de désir. Ton corps se cambrait sous le mien. J'ai glissé ma cuisse contre ton intimité et c'est toi qui t'ai mise à faire des mouvements pour ressentir une pression. Je sentais ton humidité à travers le tissus de ta culotte. Je n'en pouvais plus alors j'ai retiré ma cuisse et mes doigts sont venus se glisser sous ta culotte et je t'ai caressé pour la première fois. Je t'ai caressé et tu as laissé échappé un cris. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce cris. Je suis ensuite entrée en toi et là...J'ai eu cette impression de domination, j'avais le contrôle sur ta jouissance et c'était quelque chose d'incroyable. Tu étais à la limite d'exploser alors je me suis retirée. Tu m'as supplié de continuer mais je n'avais qu'une envie : d'avoir ma langue sur ton intimité. Quand je te l'ai dit tu as arrêté de protester. Je me suis donc approché tout doucement avec ma langue, je t'ai fait languir, je voulais que tu me demande d'arrêter ce supplice, et tu l'as fait. Je t'ai fait l'amour avec toute mon âme, avec déjà tout mon amour. Tout ton corps était pris de sursauts et de frissons. Tu es restée un long moment sans respirer, retenant ton orgasme le plus longtemps possible et tu as eu une explosion de jouissance. J'ai cru que j'allais venir rien que de t'entendre.

« Ensuite, je t'ai fait l'amour à mon tour...On l'a fait presque toute la nuit, sans faire de bruit cette fois car mes parents étaient rentrés. C'était encore plus excitant. »

« Et on a fini par s'endormir vers 5h du matin. J'étais sur le dos, tu avais ta tête sur ma poitrine et une de tes jambes sur moi. On s'est endormie comme ça. On était bien. Hein Brit?»

« Oui, on était bien San »

Elle a des sanglots dans la voix.

Je sens Lord qui se lève pour se coucher plus bas dans le lit. Puis je la sens bouger aussi. Je retiens ma respiration. Je n'ose pas bouger. J'ai peur de faire un geste et de la faire fuir.

Lentement, je la sens se rapprocher de moi, jusqu'à sentir son corps se blottir contre le mien , ses bras se poser sur moi. Une chaleur m'envahie. Un souffle d'espoir. Je sens ses lèvres se rapprocher de mon cou et soudain son souffle et sa voix viennent caresser mes oreilles.

« Mais en même temps San, mon rêve c'est de t'aimer à nouveau complètement, comme au premier jour , comme la première fois où tu m'as prise dans ce lit et que tu m'as fait l'amour comme jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé. Moi aussi je me souviens de chaque seconde, de chaque geste, de chaque émotion, de chaque mot.

San, ce jour là j'ai su que je voulais t'aimer à jamais. Et je le veux vraiment. Je le veux. Je veux vieillir à tes côtés. Je veux fonder une famille avec toi. Je veux tout ça. Je te veux. Vraiment. »

Je ne répond rien, j'attends la suite.

« Mais il va falloir qu'on se redécouvre, qu'on se manque, qu'on se séduise à nouveau. Il nous faut de nouvelles premières fois. »

« Il nous faut donc du temps »

« Il nous donc du temps oui »


	9. Je t'attendrai

_Une semaine sans nouveau chapitre, ça ne me ressemble pas mais j'ai une bonne excuse : fini les vacances, retour à la réalité : le boulot! Je pense que ce sera le même rythme à chaque fois. Un chapitre par semaine._

_J'ai donc enfin terminé mon 9ème chapitre. Il n'est pas très long mais il n'en avait pas besoin. _

_J'espère que celui ci vous plaira autant que les autres et comme d'habitude, j'attends vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais, n'hésitez pas!_

Et j'ai envie de dire : « Brittany will always be my girlfriend »

**Chapitre IX : Je t'attendrai...**

Lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin, un calme inquiétant habitait la pièce et tout le reste de la maison. Mon cœur s'est emballé, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Je m'étais endormie dans ses bras, pleine d'espoir, mais quelques instants plus tard je m'étais réveillée en hurlant. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir perdu et j'avais eu cette impression d'un étau comprimant mon cœur. Elle m'avait rassuré, elle avait su calmer mon angoisse, comme à chaque fois.

« Santana, je suis là, calme toi, je ne suis partie nulle part, tu es près de moi. »

En effet, j'ai allumé instinctivement la lumière, juste pour me rassurer, et pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien toujours là, de peur que sa voix ne soit qu'un mirage. Elle m'a alors regardé avec ses yeux bleus azur, pleins de tendresse et d'affection. Plonger dans ce regard a toujours eu cet effet apaisant sur moi.

Rassurée, j'ai éteint la lumière et je suis revenue me blottir tout contre son corps chaud.

« Tu veux bien toujours de moi? » lui ai-je demandé pleine d'espérance

« Bien sûre je le veux » m'a t-elle répondu avec un voile d'appréhension.

« Mais tu as besoin de temps, je sais... »

« Tu me le laisseras ce temps San ? »

« Si je veux finir mes jours à tes côtés je n'ai pas vraiment le choix Brit, alors oui, je te laisserai ce temps. »

« Tu sais qu'on ne va pas se voir pendant tout le temps où je serais ici? »

J'ai rallumé ENCORE instinctivement la lumière, plus très sûre si je voulais ou pas lui laisser ce temps dont on avait soi-disant besoin .

« Attends Brit, tu essaies de me dire que tu ne rentres pas à New-York avec moi? Je te laisses l'appart si tu veux, je me ferai toute petite, on ne se verra que de temps en temps, quand toi tu le décideras, on... »

Brit a poser son index sur ma bouche pour me faire taire (j'aurais eu droit à un baiser il y a encore deux jours) et avec son calme habituel elle m'a expliqué:

« Je vais rester ici, et tu ne critiqueras, ni t'opposeras à ce choix que je fais. Si je rentre à New-York avec toi, peu importe les barrières que je tenterai de mettre entre nous, tu les franchiras une à une jusqu'à me convaincre de les ôter moi même. Je te connais San, et je me connais. Je ne pourrais pas te résister et tu le sais très bien. Tu as ce pouvoir d'attraction sur moi, ce même pouvoir que tu as en ce moment même et je ne pourrais pas y résister longtemps si je sais que tu es tout près de moi. Alors je vais rester ici pendant que toi tu rentreras et commenceras ta tournée de promotion. Tu vas être très occupée, tu n'auras pas le temps de remarquer que je te manque. En attendant, nous allons passer cette dernière nuit ensemble, sagement car je vais lutter comme je le fais depuis que tu as franchi les portes de cette maison. »

Elle avait soudain changé de ton, comme désespérée.

«Et avant que tu ne m'interrompe, oui San, oui ma seule envie depuis que tu es arrivée est de t'embrasser, de te pardonner et d'oublier. Le plus dur étant de ne pas t'embrasser car tu es foutrement belle mais il m'est impossible pour le moment d'oublier et de pardonner vraiment. Alors éteints cette putain de lumière, arrête de me regarder comme tu le fais là maintenant avant que je ne saches plus répondre de mes actes et... »

Elle n'est pas la seule a avoir le monopole de couper la parole, je l'ai faite taire avec un baiser.

Elle avait tenté de résister, de me repousser mais sans grande conviction. Quand elle a réalisé qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle a plaqué ses mains sur ma nuque et m'a attiré un peu plus contre ses lèvres. Sa langue est venue chercher la mienne. J'ai ressenti une énorme chaleur dans tout le corps et l'une comme l'autre, nous avons lâché prise pour l'une des plus belles nuits de sexe que nous ayons jamais vécu ensemble (ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs).

Voilà le dernier contact que j'ai eu avec Brittany. avant de me réveiller ce matin. Nous avons fait l'amour, pour nous endormir ensuite pour de bon(cette fois).

Elle est quand même venue me susurrer à l'oreille ses dernières pensées:

« Ça ne change rien à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, toi et moi nous n'allons pas nous voir pendant un certain temps...Et crois moi, cet instant que nous venons de partager va rester graver en moi pendant tout ce temps, comme un leitmotiv. Et non, ne dis rien, surtout ne dis rien. »

Je n'ai rien dit, des larmes sont venues mouiller mes joues et je me suis endormie.

Et ce matin, ce silence inquiétant n'était pas un mirage. La maison était bien vide. Comme apparemment elle commençait à prendre un malin plaisir à me laisser des petits mots, j'en ai trouvé un sur la table de la cuisine:

_Merci pour cette nuit San, tu sais à quel point j'ai aimé, tu l'as entendu. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça ne change rien à ma demande et à mon souhait de rester ici. Je suis partie me balader et voir les amis d'ici (Mr Shue, Sue et Puck au lycée et Finn au garage de son beau-père ). Je ne rentrerai que ce soir, je te laisse la journée pour repartir. Si tu es encore là ce soir, je ne pourrai plus te laisser repartir, je n'en aurai pas la force alors si tu m'aimes et si tu veux vraiment qu'on s'en sorte, tu seras parti. Je t'aime mais comme nous en avons convenu, nous avons besoin de nous redécouvrir, de nous remettre chacune en question, d'évoluer etc... Alors je sais que ce sera difficile, crois moi je vais vivre un enfer mais c'est pour notre bien. Je reviendrai à New-York, je ne sais pas encore quand mais tu seras la première au courant, c'est promis. Je te donnerai des nouvelles de temps en temps. Quant à moi, je devrais te voir très souvent à la télé dans les prochaines semaines et dans les magazines. D'ailleurs, si tu oses faire une bêtise, je le saurai rapidement donc attention à toi! J'ai hâte d'entendre ton album et de l'acheter, je suis si fière de toi. Tu vas me manquer mais cette décision vaut la peine d'être prise, je le sais._

_Prend bien soin de toi. _

_Je t'aime._

_B_

Voilà les derniers mots de B à S...J'ai respecté son souhait. J'ai envie que l'on s'en sorte. J'ai repris la route, puis mon avion après lui avoir laissé moi aussi un mot sur son lit défait, témoin de nos ébats de la l'ai laissé, accompagné de la maquette définitive de l'album.

_J'espère que tu seras encore plus fière de moi après l'avoir écouté. Écoutes bien chaque parole de chaque chanson, il y a un peu de toi dans chacune tant tu m'inspire. La dernière a été enregistré juste après notre dispute et je pense que ça se ressent. Ça reste ma préféré. Je te laisse découvrir._

_Je suis arrivée désespérée mais je repars le cœur plus léger et l'esprit un peu plus reposé. Je ne saurai jamais te dire à quel point je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis toujours et pourtant j'ai l'impression de te découvrir pour la première fois tout les jours, de retomber amoureuse de toi à chaque fois que je te vois. _

_Tu es tout pour moi et même si parfois ça m'effraie d'être aussi dépendante de toi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement. Je sais que je vais devoir faire sans ta présence, me motiver sans t'avoir toi comme motivation mais je sais aussi que je te retrouverai un jour et c'est ça qui devient ma motivation. Ça et ne plus te décevoir, tout faire pour devenir une meilleure femme pour toi._

_Je t'aime Brit, et le temps n'y changera rien. _

_Au plus vite..._

_Prends soin de toi aussi, et sois sage._

_S_

La pluie a accueilli mon arrivée à New-York, comme si je n'étais déjà pas assez triste comme ça. J'ai appelé Quinn pour la rassurer vu qu'elle m'avait laissé 40 messages en l'espace d'une journée. Oui je dois bien l'avouer, j'ai ignoré ses appels jusqu'à mon arrivée sur le sol trempé de la ville qui ne dort jamais.

Je n'ai donc pas été étonné que Q me crie dessus avant de me dire bonjour et ne me pose 50,000 questions sur Brit:

« Lopez, bon sang! Tu veux ma mort? Même Rach n'arrive pas à me résonner. T'es complètement débile ou quoi? Je m'inquiète et toi tu fais silence radio! Ben répond au moins! »

« T'es bien sûre? Non parce que je peux aussi te laissé me gueuler dessus et attendre que la tornade Q se transforme en simple tempête. »

« Arf, excuses moi, désolée, navrée...Pardon San. Comment tu vas? Comment va Brit? Où es-tu? Où est-elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit? Qu'est ce que tu as fait? Tu l'as vu au moins? Racontes! »

« heu...Ca va, elle je ne sais pas trop, New-York, Lima, plein de chose, plein de choses aussi, oui je l'ai vu ou alors j'ai fait l'amour à une fille qui lui ressemble beaucoup »

« Qu-Quoi? » m'a t-elle répondu décontenancée . Voilà comment faire taire Quinn Fabrey.

« Ah pardon, je devais argumenter? »

« Ben oui idiote...Tu l'as baisé? »

« Tout de suite les grands mots Q, et puis quelle délicatesse...Je lui ai fait l'amour après de longues heures très douloureuses faites de discussions et de larmes mais comme je t'ai dit, je suis à New-York et elle à Lima. Elle me demande du temps pour nous redécouvrir, nous manquer, nous remettre en question pour nous remettre de tout ça. Faire l'amour n'était pas dans mes plans mais encore moins dans les siens. Tu sais comment je suis Fabrey, irrésistible et tellement bonne! Ah non, tu ne le sais pas, tu n'as jamais voulu de moi au lycée! »

« T'arrêtes tes conneries Lopez et sois sérieuse un peu »

« Ça me fait du bien de te parler et ne pas être forcément sérieuse. J'ai eu ma dose de sérieux pour l'éternité là. Je suis vidée Q, j'ai besoin de dormir, je te raconterai en détail quand on se verra. Demain, 20h chez vous? Berry va bien vouloir nous préparer un bon petit repas non? »

« Je rêve elle s'incruste...Santana lopez le retour..J'imagine donc que dans l'ensemble ça s'est bien passé et que tu es pleine d'espoir. » Quinn venait de comprendre sans avoir à lui expliquer, c'est ça une meilleure amie.

« On peut dire ça Fabrey mais en attendant que Brit revienne, tu vas devoir supporter mon humeur changeante. Pauvre de toi. »

« Et en plus, il va falloir que je bosse avec toi...Au secours! Pauvre Rachel, elle va devoir encaisser cet effet domino. »

« On discutera boulot aussi demain. Tu as des photos à prendre et je veux être la plus belle possible. »

« Tu l'es déjà bitch! »

« Je t'aime aussi Q..A demain, bonne nuit et bises à ta diva ».

« Bonne nuit San ».

Il est 22h30, je suis dans notre loft new-yorkais, silencieux et sans âme, seule mais pleine d'espoir. Avant hier soir à la même heure, j'étais déjà seule mais sans aucun espoir alors je remercie le ciel pour ce beau cadeau.

Je regarde par l'immense fenêtre constellée de gouttes d'eau, les yeux embués de larmes mais avec un coeur qui ne saigne plus autant. Il reste des pansements que je ne suis pas encore prête a enlever. Demain un nouveau jour se lèvera, le premier sans elle. Combien il y en aura t-il ensuite? Combien de nuits devrai-je passer sans elle?

Je t'attendrai Britt, oh oui je t'attendrai...


	10. Chapitre bonus

_Un petit cadeau que j'ai écrit rapidement, il est donc moins approfondi et aboutie que les autres mais ce sont des choses que je voulais expliquer. Je n'arrivais cependant pas à les intégrer dans mon histoire alors j'en ai fait un chapitre bonus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Enjoy it!_

**Chapitre Bonus**

Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez ce qu'a été notre vie à Brit et moi depuis la fin du lycée, pourquoi je ne sors mon premier album qu'à 26 ans alors que je suis juste géniale et plus talentueuse que Berry (Évidemment elle vous dira le contraire), comment Brittany a pu danser avec les plus grands, et comment nous nous sommes retrouvées à New-York...Si vous vous le demandez alors je vais répondre à toutes vos questions.

Oh, et je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse...Vous saurez aussi comment sont nées Faberry.

**Remise des diplômes (la partie la plus importante, c'est de là que tout part)**

**Fin d'une ère pour les séniors. Enfin pas tous. Brit n'est pas diplômée** et je doute qu'elle ne le soit un jour. C'est vraiment pas méchant ce que je dis, c'est juste que Brit est dans son monde. Elle n'a aucune logique et sa façon de pensée n'est pas du tout la même que celle d'une personne normale. Brit n'est pas normale, Brit est unique, Brit est une licorne. Mais Brit est pourtant intelligente, c'est juste qu'elle pense avant tout avec son coeur et le coeur ne va pas l'aider à résoudre un problème de maths. Elle pense aussi avec son corps mais dans ces cas là, la seule chose qu'elle peut résoudre, c'est le problème Santana. Oui, son corps me fait perdre tous mes moyens, je n'y résiste pas et du coup elle obtient tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle me résout aussi avec son coeur mais ça, c'est son petit secret. Car oui, je suis un problème.

Quand je décide d'être célèbre par n'importe quels moyens, Brittany met en ligne notre sex tape pour me faire prendre conscience que je dois d'abord faire des études.

_Et là vous avez la réponse à une première question : Pourquoi un premier album à 26 ans malgré ma génialitude ? Les études! Études de communication et management à Columbus. Yep, pas loin de Lima, je dois l'avouer, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller bien loin. Je ne m'appelle pas Rachel Berry prête à partir pour New-York quitte à laisser mon petit ami Finn Hudson sur place. Moi je n'ai pas pu. Brit est la plus importante dans ma vie, celle qui prend le plus de place. Faire des études OK mais mettre mon couple en péril, pas question._

_Non mais rassurez vous, Finn est bien restée en plan à Lima mais ça c'est la faute de Quinn la tornade.(on y vient rassurez-vous)_

La remise des diplômes pour moi est triste. Ma Brit n'est pas assise à mes côtés, elle est à coté de ma mère. Elles sont si fières. Un coup d'œil à ma droite, Quinn et Rachel main dans la main. Bon sang que c'est bizarre. Mais la seule chose à laquelle je pense en ce moment en les regardant, c'est que Quinn aussi ne sera plus là, et on a beau avoir eu des soucis elle et moi, elle reste ma meilleure amie après Brit. Elle va me manquer. Mais je sais qu'elle sera heureuse à Yale. Non elle ne va pas à New-York avec Rachel, mais elles ne seront pas loin. Et puis pour Quinn, Rachel est prête a tout faire pour que ça marche, et ça marchera, elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre.

_C'est là que l'on retourne quelques semaines en arrière, bal de promo des séniors, organisé par MA Brit._

_Quinn accompagnée de Samteenjesus fait son entrée dans le gymnase. Elle remarche depuis deux jours._

_J'ai failli la perdre alors vous comprendrez que je me suis rapprocher d'elle. Je sais, c'est complètement idiot d'attendre qu'un drame arrive pour se rendre compte qu'on aime une personne. Et Quinn, je l'aime. C'est mon amie. Et en très bonne amie que je suis, je suis attentive. Et ce que je vois sur le visage de Quinn lorsqu'elle passe près de Finchel, c'est de la jalousie et de la colère. Un peu de peine aussi. _

_Ne me dites pas qu'elle est encore amoureuse de ce looser? _

_Première chanson...Toute la salle est en délire, Brit a tout déchiré._

_Deuxième chanson...Rachel captive l'auditoire avec sa voix puissante mais surtout Quinn...Bizarre. Je la sens en colère. Pitié pas Finn Quinn, pas Finn._

_Troisième chanson...Premier slow, Q bouillonne dans les bras de Rastacroquette, elle matte Finchel! Une discussion s'impose._

_Quatrième chanson...Discussion dans les coulisses...Quinn nie tout en bloc, elle me dit que je ne comprends vraiment rien, non Finn elle s'en fiche, je n'ai cas ouvrir mes yeux, surtout moi, je devrais comprendre._

_Dernière chanson...Duo Quintana... « Take my breath away »...Je la chante pour Brit car c'est vrai, elle m'a coupé le souffle dès le premier baiser et ça continue aujourd'hui. Un coup d'oeil furtif à Quinn...Elle regarde qui? Oh mon dieu, j'en perdrais presque mes paroles. Berry. _

_Fin du bal...Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Fabrey! _

_« Alors comme ça tu es amoureuse du nain Berry, Fabrey...Faberry c'est mignon »_

_« Arrête ça tout de suite, tais toi, pas si fort »_

_« Mais pourquoi elle? Tu as toujours refusé mes avances en première année et pourtant dieu sait que je suis sexy »_

_« Mais tu n'es pas elle... »_

_« Dieu merci non et qu'il m'en préserve! »_

_« T'es nulle San et t'es méchante. »_

_« Tu l'aime vraiment vraiment? »_

_« Vraiment, vraiment »_

_C'est ce moment que choisis B pour me retrouver. _

_« Ah ben San, je te cherchais partout, on rentre? »_

_« Attends mon cœur, on a un problème là...Quinn est amoureuse! »_

_« Teen Jessus l'aime aussi, ça se voit donc c'est pas un problème »_

_« Pas de lui B, pas de lui et c'est ça qui va être excitant pour cette fin d'année...encore que je me donne une nuit pour les mettre ensemble. » _

_« San, non, pitié ne fais rien, je te supplie et crois moi plus jamais ça n'arrivera » me dit une Quinn en panique._

_« C'est qui? » me demande Brit « Encore Finn? »_

_« Berry ,mon coeur, Berry! »_

_Brittany est soufflée..Même elle qui n'est choquée de rien d'habitude._

_Le plan Faberry est en place et rien ne m'arrêtera. Quinn aime Rachel? Je ne le comprends pas du tout, mais si elle doit être heureuse avec elle, elle le sera._

_Santana Lopez part à la recherche de Rachel Berry...Et la trouve rapidement (trop facile). _

_« Berry, je te cherchais, qu'est ce que tu fais après le bal? »_

_« Je voudrais déjà féliciter Quinn pour la chanson. Et j'en profite pour te féliciter aussi, c'était magnifique. »_

_ Encore plus facile!_

_« Tu cherches Quinn? Je crois qu'elle est partie mais si tu veux on va la chercher ensemble. Où est Finn? »_

_« Il est parti au Breadstix avec les garçons, je le rejoins plus tard »_

_« Ok. Écoute Berry, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, tu me connais. »_

_« J'aurais préféré le contraire » _

_« Fais avec ma grande. Écoute , je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse avec Finn »_

_La tête de Rachel se décompose...ai-je touché une corde sensible? Facile!_

_« Tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui car tu te voiles la face. Tu es habituée à lui alors tu crois l'aimer et tu pense que ta vie sans ce repère sera trop compliquée. Mais tu te trompe Rachel. Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux et tu verras la bonne personne. En plus, tu es gay alors... »_

_« Quuuoiiiiiiiiiiii? Mmm-mais ça ne va pas la tête ? T'es complètement toquée! »_

_« J'ai un super gaydar chérie, alors je sais. »_

_Là, je bluff à mort...mais il faut prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai. Avant que vous ne posiez la question : Oui, je suis une reine au poker!_

_« Mais...mais même moi je ne suis pas sûre de moi Santana...Je...Je ne sais plus qui je suis... »_

_Elle se met à pleurer...Roooh manquait plus que ça! J'en profite pour envoyer un sms à Brit qui est restée avec Quinn « Amène là, choir room . Je t'aime. »_

_« Tu aimes sans doute les deux, comme ma Brit-Brit...Encore que maintenant elle n'est que Santasexuel »_

_« Je ne sais pas...j'ai embrassé une fille une fois, en colonie. Plus rien depuis, même si ça n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué …. » _

_Elle me dit ça comme si elle allait me bouffer_

_« Pas moi quand même Berry? »_

_Elle se met à rire aussi fort qu'elle chante... _

_« Mon dieu non Lopez, surtout pas toi... Tu es très jolie et très sexy mais snixx gâche tout...Et puis je préfère les blondes, et non, je n'ai aucune vue sur TA blonde, je tiens à ma vie. »_

_« Quinn alors peut-être? »_

_Et là, ses yeux s'illuminent rien qu'en entendant ce prénom...Vingts minutes, ça m'aura prit vingt minutes pour les mettre ensemble. Même pas drôle mais au moins, je vais pouvoir passer une folle nuit d'amour et de sexe avec ma blonde à moi._

_Brit et Quinn arrivent, silencieusement._

_« Rachel, je vais te laisser avec une jolie blonde, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire...Quinn, ne reste pas plantée là, viens prendre ma place... »_

_Je me lève et fait un clin d'oeil à Q en passant devant elle. Elle va y arriver. Le plus dur est fait. Je suis un génie. _

_« Viens Brit, toi et moi, on a une folle nuit qui nous attend »_

La légende dit qu'elles se sont parlé toute la nuit dans cette salle et qu'un baiser aurait été échangé (non en fait je le sais, il y a vraiment eu un baiser et il fut passionné). Je me suis chargée de dire à Finn et à Jesus que leur moitié respective ne se sentait pas bien et avait décidé d'aller se coucher.

Aujourd'hui, elles sont main dans la main, heureuses et Finn se trouve trois rangs derrière nous, l'air encore plus paumé que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas peu dire. Et non, je ne culpabilise pas un poil. Regardez le sourire de Q!

**Columbus-Lima**

Croyez le ou non, Brit a eu son diplôme l'année suivant (je pense qu'ils le lui ont donné). Une année a ne la voir que le week end et les vacances. Je penses que vous n'imaginez pas très bien. Autant vous dire que j'ai rarement vu la lumière du jour lors de nos week-end endiablés!

Brit est devenue capitaine des cheerios et a passé une année merveilleuse, contrairement à moi. Je ne connaissais personne et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de connaître qui que ce soit. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement. J'ai rencontré Jane, étudiante en **Business & Management des arts du spectacle.** Hop hop hop, je vous vois venir: Non, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Mais sa présence m'était précieuse et surtout, elle et moi, nous avons bâti un projet professionnel : Ma carrière.

**New-York**

Brit s'est inscrite dans la meilleure école de danse de la ville et je n'allais pas la laissé partir sans moi, c'était hors de question. Par contre, j'ai abandonné Jane, mais nous n'avons pas abandonné notre projet. Les études d'abord. Avec brit qui me le rappelait sans cesse, je ne risquais pas d'oublier.

Brit a retrouvé Mike dans cette école et nous avons retrouvé également Tina, Artie, Rachel, Kurt et Blaine. Nous avons prit un appartement tous ensembles. Quinn venait nous voir tous les week end. Enfin, elle venait voir Rachel.

J'ai continué mes études là bas, et j'en ai profité pour prendre des cours de chant en même temps. Quant à la danse, j'avais la meilleure prof à mes côtés, et j'étais certaine de bien apprendre, vu ma motivation...

Brit s'est très vite faite remarqué dans cette école. Elle a très vite dépassé tout le monde. J'étais si fière d'elle. Et Mike un peu jaloux mais je le comprends. Elle a décroché des petits contrats à côté pour des clips et des concerts. Et de fil en aiguille, elle est devenue la danseuse incontournable de Broadway.

Petit à petit, tout le monde a quitté l'appartement. D'abord Artie qui ne supportait plus de vivre avec Brittana. Puis Mike et Tina ont décidé de se marier et d'avoir leur chez eux. Kurt et Blaine également mais sans le mariage. Et la dernière à partir fut Rachel. Quinn l'a rejoint à N-Y il y a trois ans après ses cinq années d'études d'histoire des Arts.

Nous avons nous aussi déménagé en même temps, pour un Loft, à deux rues de chez Faberry.

Jane est venue nous rejoindre aussi et nous avons lancé notre projet il y a deux ans. J'ai participé à « The Voice » et j'ai gagné. Non vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai gagné cette émission il y a 1 an et demi. L'une des plus belles périodes de ma vie. Brittany brillait à Broadway et dans l'industrie du clip. Même Beyoncé l'a prise sur sa tournée. Moi je brillais à la télé. Et vous ne devinerez jamais quel était mon coach...ADELE! J'ai gagné la finale en faisant un mash up (merci Mr Shuester) de ma coach : Rumor has it/Someone Like You...Je sais, vous pensez que c'était une solution de facilité, mais détrompez-vous, chanter ça toute seule, sans les TT c'est une vraie pirouette vocale. Mais j'avais un avantage énorme : Une danseuse derrière moi, ma danseuse, ma femme. Elle a si bien fait diversion! L'un des plus beaux jour de ma vie.

Depuis je travaille sur mon album avec Jane mon manager et le producteur en vogue du moment. Il m'a laissé beaucoup de liberté dans les textes. J'ai voulu prendre mon temps.

Vous vous demandez ce qu'en pense Rachel? Elle est verte de jalousie mais elle a tellement de succès à Broadway qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de raison de l'être. Elle est heureuse pour moi mais je sais que quelque part dans un petit coin de sa tête, elle aimerait être à ma place. Quinn aussi le sait. Mais on fait comme si de rien n'était.

Quinn a ouvert un musée qui a un succès fou...Et elle s'adonne à sa deuxième passion, la photo! Elle est très douée, c'est pour ça que je la veux pour la pochette de mon album. Et elle me connaît bien, elle saura capturer mon meilleur profil.

**Fin du Bonus**

Voilà, vous en savez à présent un peu plus sur ces huit dernières années...

Retour au présent d'ici peu.


	11. L'attente

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Une semaine d'attente à nouveau, j'en suis navrée. J'espère que ce 11eme chapitre vous plaira. J'ai encore pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. De nouvelles idées me viennent et rallongent un peu plus mon histoire. Je pensais 8 chapitres au départ et me voilà à 11...Je pense encore qu'il y en aura au minimum 3._

_Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font tant plaisir à chaque fois._

_SnixxJuice : Ne pleure pas, tout va bien. Mais ça me touche énormément._

_Anas: Je suis heureuse que ma fiction se lise aussi bien. Ca m'arrive avec les fictions des autres alors que ça puisse aussi arriver à d'autres avec la mienne me comble de joie. J'espère ne pas te décevoir._

_Written-Elo: SantaSexuel oui...Rien à voir avec le monsieur à la barbe blanche!_

_Yoruichii: Idem pour le Santasexuel! Et moi aussi l'amitié Quintana me plaît énormément, c'est comme ça que je la voudrais dans Glee. On a l'impression qu'il n'y a que Brittany dans la vie de Santana dans la série et je trouve ça triste._

_Ninoubrittana: J'aime l'idée de la redécouverte. Arrive un moment où dans un couple la surprise n'est plus et on a besoin de renouveau. Cette idée me plaît beaucoup. Brittana n'échappe donc pas aux problèmes et c'est ça qui me plaît. Aucun couple n'est irréprochable. Même elles._

_J'aime que tu aimes autant._

_Merci à vous tous, tous vos commentaires me touchent._

**Chapitre 11: L'attente...**

C'était comme je m'y attendais : un déchirement.

Ma première nuit d'attente (frustrante) , mon premier réveil (morose), ma première journée sans nouvelle (atroce), ma première soirée à me morfondre auprès de Faberry (bizarrement revigorant).

J'ai donc passé la soirée à répondre à leurs questions et à me plaindre. Me plaindre d'avoir été aussi stupide, me plaindre de ce que Brit m'infligeait comme punition, me plaindre d'être en manque de sa voix, de son odeur, de sa peau, de son rire, de ses yeux...D'elle tout entière. J'ai passé la soirée à ne parler que d'elle et je dois quand même avouer qu'à la fin, elles n'en pouvaient plus. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que Quinn a réalisé que les prochaines semaines, voir les prochains mois allaient être très longs pour elles. J'ai bien vu le regard apeuré de Rachel et j'ai entendu les mots qui traversaient ses pensées

_« Elle va rendre dingue ma femme et ma femme va me rendre dingue...Brit tu dois faire quelque chose le plus rapidement possible »_

Et je suis quasiment persuadée que Quinn a appelé Brit le lendemain pour se plaindre...

Mais la vie continuait, j'avais un emploi du temps chargé mitonné par Jane pendant mes 2 jours d'absence. Me jeter dans la promo de cet album sans elle était pour moi inimaginable, je ne savais encore pas comment j'allais pouvoir gérer ça mais ce marathon allait m'empêcher de penser à tout ça l'espace de quelques heures, chaque jour. Il le fallait. Pour ma survie, il le fallait.

Q et moi avions rendez-vous à 8h du matin à son studio photo, sur la 5ème avenue.

Encore un réveil douloureux a chercher sa présence dans notre lit. Son côté est aussi froid que mon cœur en souffrance. Si seulement je pouvais au moins entendre le son de sa voix. J'aimerais tellement savoir comment elle va, comment elle vit tout ça. Savoir si elle est aussi triste que moi. C'est dur ce que je vais dire, mais je l'espère. J'espère qu'elle le vit aussi mal que moi, ça la fera sans doute revenir plus vite. Pour ce qui est de se manquer, pour ma part, c'est réussi. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser. Je ne cesse de penser à elle, de l'imaginer tout contre moi, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour. Oui, je peux le dire, ma femme me manque.

Une douche et un petit déjeuner rapide pour ne pas être en retard car penser à elle m'a pris tout mon temps.

Ça ne m'empêche pas d'arriver à 8h40 et de me faire disputer par Quinn. En même temps, ça n'est pas comme si c'était étonnant de ma part d'arriver en retard, puisque c'est une de mes caractéristiques.

J'entends donc Quinn me réprimander, telle une maman:

«** San, tu ne changeras donc jamais? Un peu de ponctualité ne te ferait pas de mal. Et moi qui croyais que tu arrivais toujours en retard car trop occupée avec Brit. Non, apparemment, c'est vraiment un défaut chez toi **»

« **Que veux tu Q, on ne se refait pas. Et puis, je me suis réveillée, et j'ai pensé à elle pendant de longues minutes, donc en quelque sorte, c'est aussi de sa faute. Tu n'as cas l'appeler pour l'engueuler elle aussi.** »

« **Bonne idée **» Me répond t-elle.

Et elle s'exécute, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Mais je suis impatiente d'entendre ça. Même si je ne suis pas son interlocutrice, j'ai hâte que quelqu'un me donne de ses nouvelles.

Quinn appuie sur la touche « BritBrit » de son téléphone en me le montrant, comme une preuve et met le combiné à son oreille dans l'attente que Brit décroche, ce qu'elle fait apparemment rapidement.

« **Brit, bonjour ma belle, comment tu vas**? »

« …... »

« **Bien merci. Je t'appelle simplement pour t'engueuler car à cause de toi Santana est ENCORE arrivée en retard à notre rendez-vous et c'est juste insupportable. Même quand tu n'es pas avec elle tu me la retarde. C'est quoi son problème à ton avis? »**

_Elle écoute religieusement ce que ma jolie blonde lui répond..._

« **Han han...Ok je le lui dis...ou peut-être que tu peux le faire toi même?** »

« …... »

« **Ok, ok **»

« …... »

« **Moi aussi Brit je t'embrasse, prends soin de toi** »

« …... »

« **Ok, je le lui dis . Bisous baby girl **»

Quinn a raccroché. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu déçue que Brit n'ait pas voulue me parler. Mais Quinn me sort soudain de mes pensées.

« **Alors, avant que tu ne sois triste et déçue, saches que la demoiselle va aussi bien qu'elle le peut loin de toi, c'est à dire bof. Ce sont ses mots. Alors non elle n'a pas voulu te passer le message elle même car elle se réserve pour le jour où elle t'appellera, c'est à dire rapidement car, ce sont ses mots encore, sans toi ça craint .** »

Je souris. Quinn ajoute :

« **Elle m'a donc demandé de te dire, que si cette semaine tu n'arrives en retard à aucun de nos autres rendez-vous, elle t'appellera dimanche soir. »**

« **Comptes sur moi Q, demain je suis là à 7h!** »

« **J'ai bien fait de l'appeler...Merci Brit-Brit! Et puis je dois avouer que je l'ai surtout fait pour te redonner le sourire.** »

« **Merci Q. Merci beaucoup. **»

Je la prend dans mes bras et la serre très fort contre moi pour qu'elle ressente toute ma satisfaction et mon enchantement.

Elle met fin à notre câlin, se recule et me souris en ajoutant:

« **Elle m'a aussi dit d'ajouter qu'elle t'embrasse tendrement... Hop au boulot maintenant, on a assez perdu de temps, tu as plein d'étapes à passer avant de poser devant mon objectif** »

Jane a engagé tout un staff pour s'occuper de moi. J'ai même droit à mon propre masseur. Il n'y a pas à dire, être dans un moment de déprime vous offre des avantages. Merci Brit. Mais en même temps, j'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit ses mains si douces qui parcourent mon corps. Je frissonne. Surtout ne pas penser à ce genre de choses.

Maquilleur, coiffeur, styliste, esthéticienne, photographe personnel, et donc masseur ont fait de moi une reine pour une journée. Mais, il ne manquait qu'elle.

**POV Britanny**

Je manque donc à Santana. Mon plan fonctionne. Non pas que j'en doutais mais on ne sait jamais. Elle aurait aussi bien pu se rendre compte que sa vie sans moi est plus intéressante. En même temps, ça ne fait que 2 jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu, ça ne veut donc rien dire. Mais moi je sais que plus les jours passeront, plus elle me manquera. C'est comme ça. Elle est tout pour moi. Je n'ai jamais vécu sans elle et je n'en ai pas envie.

Comment je vais faire pour tenir? Je dois tenir, elle doit retenir la leçon. Elle ne doit pas penser que tout est acquis. Elle ne doit pas prendre ses erreurs à la légère. Je dois tenir. Pour ça il faut que j'arrête de rester ici, dans cette chambre remplie de souvenir et que je me bouge. Je dois m'occuper.

J'appelle Artie.

« Artie, c'est Brit. »

« Brit, mon dieu tu vas bien? Je me suis inquiété »

« Oui ça va merci, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis moi, est ce que ta proposition tient toujours? »

« Heu...oui oui bien sûre. J'étais sur le point d'appeler une danseuse dont m'a parlé Biba mais si tu es toujours d'accord alors oui cent fois oui. Et Biba sera ravi. »

« Ok. Je serais à L.A dès que tu auras besoin de moi »

« Non Brit, ça se fait à New-York, on a trouvé l'endroit idéal, Biba veut que ça se fasse là bas. »

« Ah... »

« Ça pose un problème Brittany ? »

« Non non Arti, ça ira très bien. »

« Alors, le tournage commence dans deux semaines, je te rappelle pour les détails »

« Super, merci beaucoup »

« De rien Brit, à bientôt »

« A bientôt »

A New-York...dans deux semaines...Pour plusieurs jours...C'est trop tôt...Comment me trouver dans la même ville que Santana sans aller la voir? Comment me retrouver dans notre ville sans vouloir y être avec elle. Comment lui cacher ça? Mon dieu, comment je vais faire. Mon plan ne fonctionnera jamais. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, que j'aurais du rentrer avec elle et reprendre notre vie comme elle était. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas résister. Après tout, peut-être que deux semaines seront suffisantes.

En attendant, je vais accepter l'offre de Sue Sylvester et de Mr Shue : Retour au lycée, retour aux sources. Ils m'ont proposé de participer avec eux aux entraînements des Cheerios et aux répétitions du Glee Club. Je vais m'amuser comme une petite folle. En plus, je vais retrouver Puck qui entraîne l 'équipe de football. Il faut quand même savoir que depuis qu'il est entraîneur, l'équipe du lycée a tout gagné. L'équipe des loosers s'est transformée en winners.

Je manque à Santana...Cet appel de Quinn m'a fait un bien fou. En plus, j'ai une bonne raison d'appeler Santana dimanche soir. Je ne doute pas que cet ultimatum l'aura motivé a arriver à l'heure à ses rendez-vous. Et Santana n'était pas en retard à cause de moi, elle est TOUJOURS en retard, c'est dans sa nature. Quinn le sait aussi mais c'était une bonne excuse pour elle de m'appeler et de redonner le sourire à Santana. Elle m'a déjà appelé hier matin pour m'engueuler car à cause de nos histoires Quinn et Rachel sontsur le point de vivre l'enfer à supporter une Santana triste et en colère. Je n'en doutais pas, mais cette idée me faisait plutôt rigoler. Ma jolie brune a le don de rendre Quinn complètement gaga, et par conséquent, Quinn rend Rachel complètement gaga également. Tout ceci a un effet domino sur nos vies. Nous sommes toutes les quatre liées les unes aux autres. Santana régule ma vie et je régule la sienne et selon si c'est positif ou négatif, Santana régule celle de Quinn qui régule celle de Rachel. C'est parfois assez drôle de voir l'effet de Santana sur Quinn et par ricochet de voir l'effet de Quinn sur Rachel.

Elles me manquent toutes les trois. C'est terrible. Heureusement Lord T est là pour combler une partie de ce manque. Mais pour combien de temps? Je vais devenir gaga...

**POV Santana**

Une semaine de rendez-vous avec Quinn et aucun retard depuis le premier jour. J'ai donc gagné mon appel et je n'ai pas cessé de rappeler à Q de prévenir Brit. Je peux même dire que je l'ai assommée. Rachel ne doit rien espérer d'elle ce soir. Quand j'y pense, Quinn a du mérite, mais ça m'a fait du bien de l'embêter un peu, ça m'a redonné le sourire et elle a subit sans rien dire, voyant bien que j'avais besoin de rire et de la taquiner. Elle est vraiment une meilleure amie qui vaut le détour.

Bref, j'ai gagné, je veux être récompensée. Surtout que ça m'a beaucoup coûté. Il a fallu que je me lève 1h plus tôt que prévue pour être certaine d'être prête à l'heure.

Aujourd'hui, je suis même arrivée dix minutes en avance.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes vendredi soir et j'ai deux jours à tuer avant d'entendre de nouveau sa voix. Deux jours où je n'ai rien a faire. La pochette de l'album est bouclée. L'impression est lancée. Lundi, la promo commence. Je suis invitée dans l'émission qui m'a révélée . Un retour aux sources qui me ravie.

Va suivre une semaine entière de show tv, sur toutes les chaînes. Même Ellen m'a invité. J'ai hâte.

Un week-end! Je ne vais pas appeler Quinn, elle a mérité sa tranquillité avec Rachel.

Qu'est ce que je peux faire pendant deux jours, à part penser à B et à nos retrouvailles? Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour m'occuper? Je connais plein de monde à New-york mais je n'ai franchement pas envie de les voir. J'ai envie de penser à elle. De toutes façons, je ne peux que penser à elle. Autant lui préparer une surprise qui lui fera plaisir et qui ne me laisse d'autres choix que d'être un peu avec elle pendant tout un week-end.

Brit a toujours voulu revoir la décoration de notre bureau commun. Je n'ai jamais voulu car je trouvais son idée complètement nian-nian et puis j'aime la décoration actuelle qui est à mon image. Sobre mais très classe. Je trouve l'idée toujours nian-nian mais aujourd'hui je suis prête à faire des concessions pour elle. Et je veux qu'elle le sache. Je suis sûre qu'après ça elle n'en doutera pas, surtout au regard de mes vives réactions lorsqu'elle abordait le sujet.

Le seul sujet sur lequel même son regard pourtant si convainquant n'avait aucun effet sur moi. Nul doute que j'étais sur le point de faire un énorme sacrifice, mais pour elle, j'étais prête à tout.

Dans deux jours, notre bureau ne serait plus dans des tons noirs, blanc et rouge. Dans deux jours, notre bureau sera rose, jaune, vert, bleu et recouvert de photos de nous, retraçant notre vie.

Et c'est nian-nian car je n'aime pas avoir des photos partout dans une maison, surtout des photos de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de photos pour me souvenir. Tous ces moments avec elle sont gravés en moi. Et puis ces couleurs, elles ne me correspondent pas du tout. Mais c'est Brit et je l'aime donc j'aime son univers.

J'avais du pain sur la planche, autant m'y attaquer tout de suite. J'étais seule mais le challenge me semblait réalisable. Et pour donner à ce challenge un peu plus d'envergure, je décidai d'envoyer un texto à Brit.

« **Je te prépare une surprise pour ton retour. Plus vite tu reviendras, plus vite tu la découvriras . Ou si tu m'appelles dimanche soir, tu auras droit à une photo. Non, ça n'est pas moi toute nue. Tu n'as pas besoin de photo ****pour ça. Sois sage.**»

Je n'attends aucune réponse, aussi je me prépare, me relève les manches et me met au travail. Mais une réponse arrive finalement.

« **J'ai encore plus hâte d'être à dimanche soir. Tu ne m'aime pas Lopez? Moi si**. »

Je n'ai pas osé lui mettre un « je t'aime » à la fin de mon message, comme à mon habitude, je ne voulais pas la brusquer mais puisqu'elle le réclame...

**POV Brittany**

« **Bien sûre que si. Je t'aime B**. »

Ne pas voir le « je t'aime » à la fin de son message m'avait surprise. Çà n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais que m'en blâmer, je venais de lui changer ses habitudes. Elle n'avait pas dû oser le mettre. C'est maintenant chose faite. Un sourire se forme sur mon visage.

Une surprise. Qu'elle peut prendre en photo mais qui n'est pas son corps nu. Pourtant, j'aurais apprécié cette surprise. La plus belle qu'elle pourrait me faire serait de refaire la décoration de notre bureau mais même en la menaçant de ne jamais revenir, elle ne flancherait pas. Le seul effort qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire. Encore que...Santana Lopez pouvait être très surprenante. Elle est celle qui m'a ouvert son cœur pour la première fois, celle qui a assumé ses sentiments à la vue de tout le monde malgré sa peur d'être rejetée. Elle est celle qui a visionné 100 fois tous les Walt Disney pour me faire plaisir. Elle est celle qui m'a acheté un canard pour mon anniversaire parce que j'en réclamais un corps et âme à mes parents depuis 6 mois. Elle est celle qui grimpait jusqu'à ma fenêtre presque tous les soirs car je lui manquais. Celle qui a pris sur elle pour vivre avec mon chat alors que je sais qu'elle n'aime pas les chats. Celle encore qui a fait voler un avion avec un message « Brit-Brit veux tu m'épouser même si on ne le peux pas encore? », celle qui est venue me voir à Paris lors de la tournée de Beyoncé alors qu'elle était censée être en répétition pour « The Voice », un aller/retour de 24h juste pour me prendre dans ses bras...Oui, Santana était cette personne surprenante, capable du meilleur. Ce qui m'a toujours fait oublier le moins meilleur.

Santana est celle qui m'a surprise en me faisant l'amour comme personne avant elle. Celle qui m'a fait ressentir des choses que je ne soupçonnais pas. Santana va donc encore me surprendre, mais à quel point?

Je m'endors sur cette pensée, prête à passer une nuit avec mon cœur tout près du sien.

**POV Santana**

Mission accomplie! Nous sommes dimanche, il est 18h. Je viens de terminer. Je suis crevée mais je dois encore tenir. Brit va m'appeler et je dois avoir toute ma tête pour que cette discussion se passe dans les meilleures conditions. J'ai pris la pièce en photo mais par petits bouts. J'ai pris en fait quelques photos/anecdotes en gros plan. Elle devinera ce qu'il en est mais elle ne verra la pièce dans son ensemble qu'à son retour à la maison. Quand nous serons au téléphone je les lui enverrais et j'aurais sa réaction en directe. J'espère la surprendre. Je n'espère pas la faire rentrer immédiatement après ça mais au moins la toucher et lui faire prendre conscience de mon envie de changer pour elle.

Je suis stressée, je ne tiens pas en place. Mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai la sensation qu'il va exploser.

Je suis dans le même état que lors de notre premier rendez-vous officiel en tant que petites amies. Je ne savais pas comment m'habiller. Sexy? Décontractée? Cheerios? Et comment Brit serait habillée? Qu'est ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir se dire? Est-ce que le fait que se soit officiel allait changer quelque chose? Au final tout s'était très bien passé. Nous étions chacune habillée sexy mais décontractée, nous avions beaucoup rigolé, beaucoup discuté, rien n'avait changé.

Ce soir je me demande juste dans quel état d'esprit elle sera.

Le téléphone sonne. Je regarde l'écran qui s'allume et diffuse une photo. C'est elle. Une photo prise l'été dernier lors de nos vacances à Los Angeles. Elle est a croquer.

« **Bonsoir B »**

**« Bonsoir San , comment tu vas? »**

**« Mieux maintenant...et toi? »**

**« Pareil. »**

**« Comment s'est passée ta journée? »**

**« Pour te dire la vérité, j'avais envie de t'appeler dès le réveil mais j'ai lutté tant bien que mal...Du coup j'ai pas mal tourné en rond dans la maison. Je crois que mes parents sont devenus dingues de me voir comme ça et Lord T aussi! »**

**« Les pauvres. Pour ma part j'ai laissé Q tranquille du coup j'étais seule donc personne à rendre dingue. Je le suis déjà assez moi même...Ca fait du bien d'entendre ta voix B »**

**« A moi aussi tu sais...**. »

Silence

Je rompt ce silence.

« **Et puis j'avais une surprise a préparer donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer...Je n'ai presque pas dormis depuis 2 jours. »**

**« C'est si gros que ça? »**

**« Plus que ça encore...C'est gigantesque »**

**« Je peux voir? **»

Je venais d'envoyer les photos par mail.

**« Va voir tes mails et tu sauras mon cœur »**

**« Youpi! Attends je pose le téléphone je te reprends de suite mon amour »**

Ses mots m'atteignent en pleine poitrine, lançant une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. « Mon amour ». Mon dieu que c'est bon d'entendre ça.

D'un seul coup je l'entend, loin du téléphone.

_« Oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai, elle l'a fait, c'est pas vrai , c'est pas vrai... »_

Elle reprend le téléphone. Un sourire illumine mon visage.

**« San c'est pas possible, tu l'as fait. Mais..mais...c'est truqué ou tu l'as vraiment fait? »**

**« Tu sauras quand tu rentreras ma chérie... »**

**« Non s'il te plaît dis le moi, aller...Je te fais ma moue suppliante, imagines la. Elle marche à chaque fois, tu n'y résistes pas. »**

Elle a raison. Jamais je n'y résiste. Et de l'imaginer me fait craquer.

«** Ce n'est pas truqué Brit, mais tu n'en verras pas plus. C'est bien réel, crois moi j'y suis là et c'est plus que réel. Et sans toi, toutes ces couleurs ne me vont pas du tout au teint. Il est temps que tu rentres. **»

Silence.

C'est à son tour de le rompre.

**« Bientôt. Sois juste un peu patiente. »**

**« Je le suis, tu me connais. Je patiente. Mais fais gaffe, pour patienter je risque de refaire la déco de tout l'appartement si ça continue. »**

**« Tu n'as pas une promo pour t'occuper? »**

**« Si , dès lundi, The Voice et non stop toute la semaine, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de penser à toi. J'ai tout essayé, rien ne marche, mon cerveau n'a plus qu'une seule option: Toi! »**

Nous continuons à parler de notre quotidien pendant de longues minutes avant que Brit ne change de sujet.

**« Et si tu me parlais de ces photos que tu m'as envoyé. Racontes moi un peu ces anecdotes. »**

**« De laquelle veux-tu que je te parles en premier? »**

**« Je ne sais pas, voyons voir...Celle où toi et moi on est en photo avec toutes les Cheerios lors de la première victoire en championnat. »**

**« Tu ne choisis pas la plus chastes des anecdotes... »**

**« Ben disons que comme tu n'es pas près de moi, je me réchauffe comme je peux... »**

Je rougie. Penser à cette photo et à ce que nous avons fait lors de ce périple me donne chaud. Brit a décidé de jouer ce soir. Brit est d'humeur coquine. Nous allons donc jouer. La nuit va être longue...


	12. Anecdotes 1

_Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise! _

_Oui, je viens avec un nouveau chapitre..._

_Chapitre 12, 1ère partie._

_Oui, j'ai décidé de découper ce chapitre en plusieurs parties. Santana et Brittany vont raconter différentes anecdotes issues des photos du mur. Une partie par anecdote. J'en prévois 3 voir 4. La première maintenant et si tout se passe bien, la prochaine dans 24h._

_Bonne lecture..._

_PS: Heureuse de lire vos commentaires si enjoués...Ça me pousse a vous livrer une suite plus rapidement...j'aime faire plaisir. Et je prends plaisir à é._

**Chapitre 12: Anecdotes (1)**

Nous sommes une vingtaine de filles sur cette photo et pourtant j'ai l'impression que nous sommes seules au monde. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi et le regard que tu poses sur moi est très révélateur de tes pensées obscènes.

« Obscène moi? San ne fais pas l'innocente...Tu en mourrais d'envie aussi. »

C'est vrai, j'en mourrais d'envie. Cela faisait deux jours, deux longs jours que je n'avais pas pu sentir ton corps chaud contre le mien. Deux jours que la coach nous avait séparée...Elle n'imaginait pas que ce qu'elle avait fait allait entrainer la partie de jambe en l'air la plus torride qu'un bus n'ait jamais connu. Parce que oui, il faut appeler un chat un chat, ce fut une partie de jambes en l'air Brit. Il y a des fois où c'est tendre, romantique et fleur bleue mais il y a aussi des fois, comme celle-ci où la passion l'emporte sur tout et rend cet acte plus bestial, plus sauvage, plus sexuel encore. Et ce soir là, ce fut tout sauf romantique et fleur bleue. La tendresse était là mais la passion l'a emporté sur tout.

« Tu es toujours là mon cœur? »

« Han han...hem.. oui je suis toute ouïe crois moi... »

« Je vois, je continues alors... »

« Oh oui s'il te plaît... »

Nous étions en déplacement à Chicago pour la compétition annuelle de pom-pom girls, quatre filles par chambre et nous n'étions pas dans la même. Pas la même chambre, pas partenaire pour les entraînements en binôme.J'ai eu beau essayé d'amadouer la coach, rien n'y a fait. En même temps elle est impossible a avoir. Tu crois qu'elle avait sentie que toi et moi nous passions nos soirées a faire plus que parler? Enfin bref...Toutes nos tentatives pour nous retrouver seules avaient échoué. Alors oui, sur cette photo je suis frustrée...

La veille, j'avais tenté une approche dans les douches communes. J'avais attendu que tu sois seule pour te rejoindre. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Alors que je m'approchais de toi tout en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, ravagée que j'étais par le désir, je te vis faire des signes avec tes mains, tes yeux étaient grands ouverts et tes lèvres ont articulé un mot. Un prénom plutôt. Quinn était encore dans l'une des douches. Rien a faire. Aucune minute de tranquillité. Frustration totale. J'avais fait demi-tour pour repartir bredouille mais tu as couru vers moi, tu m'as saisi par le poignet et m'as attiré à toi pour m'embrasser tendrement et silencieusement. Nous nous sommes reculées quand nous avons entendu le loquet de la porte de la douche de Quinn s'ouvrir. Tu m'as alors lancé le regard le plus fiévreux que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Un immense sourire est venu illuminer mon visage. Je le sais car tu m'as rendu ce sourire et tu étais magnifique. Nous sommes restées ainsi pendant de longues secondes. Je pense que Quinn avait très bien compris, elle a attendu avant d'intervenir, nous laissant dans notre bulle le plus longtemps possible.

« Hem, les filles, veuillez m'excuser mais je dois sortir, j'ai oublié ma brosse à cheveux, si vous pouviez... »

« Prends la mienne » voilà ce que tu lui as répondu, sans jamais me quitter des yeux...J'ai quand même mis fin à ce tête à tête car je sentais que je ne pourrais bientôt plus me retenir. Ton regard a toujours eu le même effet sur moi.

Nous avons donc gagné cette coupe, nous posons pour la photo juste avant de repartir pour Lima. A ce moment, je ne pense qu'à une chose : Nous libérer de la place dans le bus. Je ne veux qu'une chose à ce moment là, toi et ton corps parfait; certainement pas poser pour cette satanée revue de cheerleader.

J'ai un avantage à ce moment là : ma réputation! Aussi je monte la première dans le bus, et me met à gueuler sur les filles:

« Je vous préviens, je suis passablement énervée...Quoi? problème de filles vous connaissez non? Alors croyez moi c'est pas le moment de me chauffer. La première qui nous approche Brit et moi de trop près, c'est à dire en dessous de quatre rangées d'écart, et qui m'empêche de dormir ou de discuter tranquillement avec ma meilleure amie que je n'ai quasiment pas vu depuis deux jours, je lui fais sa fête à la façon Lima Hight adjacent et elle le regrettera trèèèès longtemps. ¿Lo entiendes? »

Bon avec un peu de recul, j'aurais peut-être dû exiger six rangées...Tu n'as jamais su te retenir mon amour...

« C'est de ta faute Melle Lopez »

Personne n'a osé s'approcher de nous. La place était libre.

Nous nous sommes donc gentiment installées au fond du bus. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors. Tu as posé ta tête sur mon épaule et tu avais l'air déçue. Tu m'as alors fait du Brittanisme comme j'aime:

« San, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais dans une mauvaise période. Comment on va faire? »

« Ma belle, ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai menti pour être plus crédible. Crois moi, je suis en parfaite condition. Et j'ai des idées plein la tête. »

J'ai alors tenté un baiser sur tes lèvres et je t'ai senti sourire. Ce contact m'a complètement retourné. Nous avons approfondi le baiser, nos langues sont venues se lier.

J'ai mis fin à cette chaude accolade. A regret mais nous devions être prudentes, même si la quasi totalité du bus dormait déjà.

Je suis allée voir le chauffeur pour lui demander d'éteindre les lumières restées allumées, soit disant pour pouvoir nous endormir.

Lorsque je suis revenue vers toi, j'ai vu les lumières s'éteindre au fur et à mesure que j'avançais jusqu'à toi et je crois qu'à cet instant rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter.

Je me suis approchée de toi, je t'ai poussé vers la fenêtre et et mes cuisses sont venues entourer ta taille. Ma respiration était saccadée tellement mon envie de te prendre était forte...J'ai pressé ma bouche contre la tienne, tes mains sont venues s'enrouler autour de mon cou pour rendre ce baiser plus torride encore. Ma langue a ensuite caressé ta lèvre inférieure puis j'ai enfouie ma tête au creux de ton cou pour y déposer des baisers affolés.

Très vite, ma main est allée chercher ton intimité. Je te voulais plus que tout. Je ne voulais pas attendre. Nous avions déjà trop attendu. Mes doigts se sont glissés sous le tissus de ta culotte et je suis entrée en toi tendrement. Tu as laissé échappé un gémissement, j'ai plaqué ma main sur ta bouche pour que personne ne t'entende. Les lumières de la route me permettaient de voir ton visage ravagé par le plaisir. Ton regard était si brûlant. Tes dents mordillaient ma main. J'ai glissé un deuxième doigt en toi et j'ai accéléré le mouvement de va et vient. Tu te tortillais dans tous les sens, essayant de lutter contre tes gémissements qui venaient s'étouffer sous ma peau.

Soudain, j'ai senti ta main se faufiler sous ma jupe avec impatience puis sous le tissu de la dernière barrière, et tu es à ton tour entrée en moi avec fougue. Ma bouche est venue s'écraser contre la tienne pour étouffer mes propres gémissements. J'ai senti que mon orgasme ne tarderait pas à venir. J'ai essayé de le retenir de toutes mes forces, je voulais que l'on vienne ensemble. J'ai eu beau lutter, j'ai jouis sous tes doigts et mon râle est venu se perdre dans ta bouche. Et tu as eu un geste des plus excitants : Tu as porté les doigts qui venaient de me faire mouiller à ta bouche. J'ai cru avoir un nouvel orgasme rien qu'en te voyant faire ça.

Je n'ai pas cessé mes mouvements de va et vient en toi. Mon pouce est venu caresser ton clitoris et j'ai senti ton corps se cambrer. J'ai remis ma main sur ta bouche juste à temps car tu as jouis dans la seconde d'après. J'ai senti un liquide brûlant couler le long de mes doigts. Et j'ai eu le même geste que toi. Dieu que c'était bon.

Ça valait le coup finalement d'être frustrée.

Je me suis blottie tout contre toi, exténuée et haletante. J'ai posé ma tête sur ton cœur et je l'ai sentie battre si fort Brit. Je me souviens, qu'à ce moment là, j'ai espéré qu'il batte aussi fort pour moi et seulement moi. Je ne voulais pas te l'avouer, ni même me l'avouer vraiment, mais j'étais tellement amoureuse de toi.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit là, malgré la fatigue. Notre envie était si forte que nous n'étions jamais rassasiées l'une de l'autre.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi San...Tellement envie. »

« Hem...Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie moi? »

« Je ne sais pas...Prouves le moi... »

« Que je te le prouve? Chérie tu n'es pas sérieuse? Au téléphone? Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je te raconte la prochaine anecdote? Non parce que si on s'embarque là dedans, on va être encore plus frustrée ... »

« Je sais mais tu me manques tellement... »

« Tu n'as cas rentrer, ça ne tient qu'à toi maintenant... »

« Je ne peux pas San...Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple. »

« Pourtant toi et moi c'est simple: on s'aime plus que tout. Et sexuellement...Tu ne serais plus frustrée. »

« Oui mais je ne peux pas...J'aime ce manque, j'aime ressentir ça pour toi et j'aime te manquer. J'aime parce que je sens notre amour renaître dans cette distance... »

« Il n'a jamais cessé de mon côté Brit »

« Je ne dis pas qu'il avait cessé mon amour, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'aimait plus de la même manière. Je m'en rend compte aujourd'hui à être si loin de toi. Le manque permet d'entretenir la passion et l'amour. »

« Si on va par là, tu ne devrais donc jamais revenir... »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises San, bien sûre que je reviendrai, mais de temps en temps, être loin l'une de l'autre, ne pas toujours tout faire ensemble, ne peut être que bénéfique pour un couple. On est ensemble depuis nos six ans, on a toujours été ensemble. Peut-être qu'on avait besoin de ce manque pour mieux nous retrouver...J'espère que tu comprends. »

« Je comprends mais j'ai pourtant le sentiment de t'avoir toujours aimé de la même façon, ma passion pour toi est intacte depuis la première fois où je t'ai imaginé autrement qu'en amie... »

« Non, tu n'aurais pas embrassé une autre femme sinon... »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, je te l'ai dit, ça n'avait aucune importance... »

« Quelque part si; il y a dix ans ou même cinq ans tu ne l'aurais pas fait, ça ne te serais même pas passé par la tête. Je ne te blâme pas, je veux juste que tu prennes conscience de ça...On avait besoin de ce manque pour réaliser à nouveau à quel point on s'aime. »

« Depuis quand es tu si perspicace? »

« Depuis que je dois me débrouiller sans toi »

« Et tu trouves ça compliqué? »

« Très...Mais je suis plutôt fière de moi. »

« Tu peux B, tu peux. Je suis fière de toi moi. Et oui tu me manque et oui je réalise à quel point je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que je ne l'imaginais encore. Mais ça me fait mal d'imaginer que j'ai pu t'aimer moins qu'avant..Ou différemment.»

« Moi aussi je t'aime... »

« Au moins tu as oublié ton envie de sexe au téléphone... »

« Crois tu... »

« Si tu le permet, je vais vite changer de sujet. Je ne veux pas être plus frustrée que je ne le suis déjà. Je me réserve pour ton veux quelle anecdote maintenant? »

« Celle où tes parents nous ont pris en photo avant notre premier et dernier bal de promo en tant que couple... »

Je crois que c'est ma préféré celle là...


	13. Anecdotes 2

**Chapitre 12: Anecdotes (2)**

Tu m'avais demandé d'être ta cavalière pour le bal de promo des séniors. Bal que tu avais organisé de mains de maître, en tant que présidente des dernière années. Je n'étais au courant de rien, tu voulais absolument me garder la surprise. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir tout fait pour t'arracher quelques indices, mais tu m'as résisté.

Un vendredi, en fin de journée, je me trouvais à mon casier, en train de ranger des livres avant de me rendre au glee club. Je me demandais où tu étais. Tu es arrivée tout doucement derrière moi et tu m'as tendrement enlacée par la taille. Tu m'as fait me retourner face à toi et tu m'as embrassé. J'ai soudain vu que tu tenais quelque chose dans tes mains. Une petite boîte. Tu m'as tendu le paquet pour que je l'ouvre. Il y avait un bracelet de fleur dedans.

« Santana Maria Lopez, veux tu être ma cavalière pour notre dernier bal de promo? »

« Je croyais pourtant que c'était une évidence Brit. Bien sûre que je serais ta cavalière. »

« Évidemment que c'est évident mais la tradition veut qu'il y ai une demande de faite...Et c'est une tradition que je veux aussi pour nous. »

« Je t'aime B, tu le sais hein? »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, tu le sais aussi San? »

« La seule tradition à laquelle nous n'aurons pas droit finalement, c'est l'élection de la reine et du roi de la promo. » Dis-je, déçue.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que nous ne pourrions pas l'être? »

« J'ai des seins et toi aussi B... »

« Alors voici ma première surprise : Nous sommes toutes les deux inscrites pour ces élections. Tu seras ma reine et je serais la tienne. Enfin peut-être. Si nous sommes élues. »

« Mais...Comment? »

« Je t'ai inscrite sur la liste des reines et je me suis inscrite sur la liste des rois...j'ai d'ailleurs déjà trouvé mon costume. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas t'habiller en mec? »

« Pas vraiment...J'aurais un très joli costume mais ultra sexy. Crois moi, je ne ressemblerais en aucun cas à un garçon...Tu auras encore envie de me sauter dessus. »

« Comme en ce moment mon amour? »

Je me suis approchée de toi, le regard plein de promesses.

« Comme en ce moment oui..Il semblerait. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps, tu as une chanson a interpréter dans cinq minutes. »

« Je peux te faire plein de choses en cinq minutes Brit... »

« Ce serait dommage de bâcler ça...Attends encore deux petites heures et tu me feras ce que tu voudras. C'est une promesse. Comme je te promets de faire de toi la reine du bal. »

« Ne me promets pas ça Brit...Quinn le mérite plus que moi et je comprendrais que ce soit elle. »

« De toutes façons, tu es déjà la reine de mon cœur, et j'ai beaucoup de chance. »

« Je t'aime »

« Non, c'est moi. »

Je suis allée choisir ma robe avec Rachel, Kurt et Mercedes...J'ai choisi du rouge, comme l'année précédente. Le rouge me va tellement bien. Et je savais que tu me préférais dans cette couleur. Une robe ultra sexy, mettant mes formes en valeur. Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas longtemps avant de me l'enlever.

« Quand j'y pense, on a toujours eu une vie sexuelle très active et très épanouie. Déjà très jeune. Comment tu l'expliques Brit? »

« Toi et moi on ne forme qu'un San, toi et moi on a besoin l'une de l'autre, on a une alchimie hors du commun. Et nous sommes ultra sexy. Comment te résister? Et puis ton regard de braise qui me dit constamment : je t'aime et je te désire tellement. »

« Et je crois bien que ma robe a eu l'effet voulu sur toi...

Mais parlons de ce que nous avons vécu avant, car il est évident qu'après le bal, nous avons passé notre nuit ensemble. Tout le monde s'en doutes.

Tu avais décidé que je serais ta reine et donc que tu gèrerais tout. Tu as tout géré lors de ce bal. Le bal et nous.

J'ai passé la journée à me préparer, loin de toi. Je ne pense pas que je pouvais me faire plus belle que je ne l'étais. J'avais vraiment fait beaucoup d'efforts. »

« Comme si tu avais besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour être belle San... »

A 18h30, tu es venue sonner à la maison, tel que l'aurait fait un cavalier. Mes parents sont venus t'ouvrir. Je crois qu'ils étaient plus excités que moi encore. Non, ça n'est pas possible ça. J'étais tellement excitée et stressée. Notre premier bal ensemble. Notre première grande sortie officielle ensemble, en tant que couple. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais si tendue, on se connaissait par cœur. Je savais que tout se passerait bien, mais j'étais si impatiente. Et quelque part j'étais heureuse de mon évolution personnelle en une année. Tant de chemin parcouru. C'était comme une consécration pour moi.

Je suis finalement descendue, j'entendais mes parents te complimenter sur ta tenue et j'ai très vite compris pourquoi. Lorsque je suis arrivée sur les dernières marches des escaliers mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre en te voyant. Tu n'avais effectivement rien de ressemblant avec un homme. Tu étais bien une femme, une vraie, la mienne. Pour toujours.

Un costard sur mesure pour toi, une veste très échancrée, sans rien en dessous. Je voyais ta peau sous cette veste qui ne laissait pourtant rien voir, tout était simplement suggéré. Ça n'était en rien vulgaire. Un look sexy-chic. Toute de noir vêtue. Une silhouette élancée et parfaite. La chanson que j'allais chanter ce soir là collait parfaitement à la situation : Tu m'avais coupé le souffle.

Lorsque tu m'as vu, tu as eu l'air d'être dans le même état que moi.

« C'était plus que ça Santana. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai eu envie de pleurer. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu étais avec moi. Que la femme que je regardais en cet instant était ma femme à moi, que tu m'étais toute destinée et que c'est moi que tu aimais. Tu avais l'air d'une princesse et j'étais vraiment ton prince charmant. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour t'avoir si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Tu es belle depuis toujours, mais ce soir là tu m'as subjugué plus encore qu'auparavent, tu m'as mise KO. Et puis je suis venue à toi, et je t'ai offert le vrai bracelet de fleurs. Une orchidée, ma fleur préférée.

Et elle était rouge. Je sais maintenant ce que signifie l'orchidée rouge dans le langage des fleurs. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque mais c'est pourtant bien ce que je ressentais en cet instant magique. »

« Et ça veut dire quoi? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit Brit... »

« La fleur d'orchidée rouge exprime de façon intense le désir de faire l'amour. »

« Le message était très bien passé, crois moi. Je te laisse raconter la suite.»

Nous n'avons jamais cessé de nous regarder, enfermées dans une bulle. J'ai ensuite déposé un doux baiser sur tes lèvres. J'ai entendue ta maman soupirer de bonheur derrière moi. J'ai saisie tes mains et je t'ai emmené vers elle. Elle était en larmes de voir sa fille aussi heureuse. Tu n'aurais pas été Santana, tu aurais pleuré avec elle et tout ton maquillage aurait été a refaire. Mais tu es aussi cette Santana forte et dure qui ne pleure pas quand il ne le faut surtout pas.

Tu as pris ta mère dans tes bras et tu lui as dit des mots en espagnol incompréhensibles pour moi. Mr Shue avait vraiment été un très mauvais prof d'espagnol.

« Je lui ai dit : Maman, ne pleure pas, je suis heureuse comme jamais alors tu ne dois pas pleurer mais plutôt sourire comme mon cœur souris en ce moment même. Je l'aime tellement maman. Si tu savais comme je l'aime.

Mais j'avais moi aussi envie de pleurer, tant l'émotion était intense.

Je t'ai ensuite rejoins pour la traditionnelle photo au pied des escaliers. Pour rendre cet instant magique et unique, immortel. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de ta taille et j'ai posé ma tête sur ton épaule, (non sans jeté un œil à ton décolleté). J'étais dans les bras de mon prince qui était en faite une princesse. Je vivais ma vie comme elle devait être. J'assumais qui j'étais et qui j'aimais. Cet instantané représente à merveille un de nos moments parfaits. Le bonheur simple.

La soirée entière a été parfaite. Tu as été aux petits soins pour moi. Tu as organisé la fête parfaite et toute l'assemblée a été bluffée par ce que tu avais réalisé. J'étais si fière de toi Brit. La nuit aussi était parfaite. Chambre dans un grand hôtel. Bougies. Champagne. Bain. Musique. Tout était parfait. Une soirée magique. Une nuit inoubliable. »

« On devrait se recréer une telle soirée San.»

« Laisses moi te surprendre...Cette fois ce sera à moi de tout organiser. »

« Tu as déjà une idée? »

« Oui, j'ai déjà une idée mais tu ne dois pas être pressée...Ça peut prendre plusieurs mois, je veux que ce soit parfait. »

« J'ai quand même hâte d'y être... »

« Tu as d'autres demandes? Quelles nouvelles premières fois veux tu que l'on ait? »

« Un nouveau premier baiser...Une nouvelle première nuit d'amour...Un nouveau premier rendez-vous... »

« Dans cet ordre là? Non parce que ça ne se fait pas d'embrasser et de faire l'amour à une femme avant un premier rendez-vous Brit. »

« Roh mais évidemment, tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas une fille facile. Je ne vais pas me laisser monter dessus par une parfaite inconnue. J'ai des principes et des valeurs. »

« Oh mais je n'en doute pas une seule seconde Melle Pierce, c'est juste que je voulais que ce point soit éclaircie, je ne voudrais pas fauter ou sauter des étapes. Pas comme la première fois... »

« Santana! »

« Ben quoi Brittany? Je t'ai d'abord embrassé des milliers de fois, puis je t'ai fait l'amour des centaines de fois et enfin nous avons eu notre premier rendez-vous. Tout a été fait à l'envers la première fois. »

« Oh oui c'est vrai ça...Et tu crois que c'est mal? »

« Non Brit, ça n'était pas mal...C'était juste compliqué. A la base on ne faisait que s'amuser, mais on s'est laissé prendre à notre propre jeu de séduction. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et tu n'as pas résisté très longtemps à mon charme non plus. Je ne regrette rien.»

« Moi non plus... »

« On pourrait aussi se refaire notre premier plateau télé devant un Walt Disney. Notre premier ciné. Notre premier duo. Notre première danse. Notre première douche ensemble... »

« Ta première dispute avec Lord T »

« Je vais tout faire pour qu'il n'y en ait pas. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime encore plus. »

« Tu devras me le prouver. »

« Je le ferai »

« …... »

« Tu bailles Brit? Petite nature»

« On devrait peut-être aller se coucher, il est 22h...Je choisirai une nouvelle photo la prochaine fois. »

« Ce sera quand? »

« Je ne sais pas...Quand je ne supporterais plus le manque. »

« A demain alors! »

« Dites donc Mlle Lopez, vous êtes bien sûre de vous je trouve.. »

« Non, du tout, je tente de me convaincre. »

« Peut-être à demain alors... »

« Tu me regarderas demain soir? »

« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, ta première télé avec tes chansons. Je suis si fière de toi tu sais. Cet album est un petit bijoux. Tu as eu raison de prendre ton temps, il est juste parfait San. »

« Grâce à toi.. »

« Non, sur ce coup là tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi.. »

« Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as aidé, tu ne dirais pas ça...Tu es mon inspiration première. »

« Je suis touchée alors...Tu l'as fait écouté à Rachel? »

« Non, elle ne veut pas, elle veut l'acheter directement. Qui l'aurait cru? »

« Pas elle en tout cas. Quel changement! Qu'est ce qui lui arrive? Elle prend de l'extasie? Peut-être qu'elle s'est laissé entraîner par Lord T.»

« Non, sa drogue s'appelle Fabrey, c'est sans doute pire »

« T'es méchante.. »

« Mais non Brit, tu sais bien que non. Quinn est ma meilleure amie, sans elle je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui non plus. Vous êtes mes points de repère dans ce monde de brutes. »

« Elle me manque aussi...Rachel aussi me manque. »

« Raison de plus pour rentrer rapidement. »

« Tu es incorrigible Santana Lopez .. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes... »

« Non, je t'aime uniquement parce que tu es belle et sexy et que tu fais admirablement bien l'amour...C'est tout! »

« Tu sais que c'est mal de mentir Brittany Pierce... »

« Tu crois que je t'aime aussi parce que tu es drôle, intelligente, spontanée, franche, tendre, talentueuse, prévenante, mystérieuse et ultrasensible? »

« Par exemple oui... »

« Ça se pourrait bien...mais du coup, nous sommes toujours pendues au téléphone! Une longue journée t'attend demain, tu dois dormir. Tu dois être belle pour ta première télé. »

« Je croyais que je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup d'effort pour être belle? »

« Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus...DODO! »

« Bonne nuit ma belle d'amour. »

« Bonne nuit ma princesse. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. »


	14. Hey

_Chapitre 13! _

_J'ai vraiment vraiment adoré l'écrire et je dois dire que c'est mon préféré. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je prends certains automatismes à force ou si c'est à cause de son contenu. Sans doute un peu des deux. Pour moi c'est le plus important depuis celui de l'arrivée de Santana à Lima._

_Je pense que vous l'aimerez. Quand on aime Brittana on ne peut que l'aimer. Mais vous serez aussi sans doutes (encore) un peu frustré. J'en suis navrée mais je ne peux pas faire dans la facilité._

_Merci encore de me lire. Merci beaucoup._

_Et merci pour vos reviews encourageants, voir même touchants. Oui, je suis touchée par tant d'enthousiasme!_

_Enjoy it!_

**Chapitre XIII: Hey...**

POV narrateur 

Santana s'écroule sur la banquette arrière du taxi, épuisée de cette première journée marathon. Épuisée mais heureuse. Heureuse de chanter. Heureuse de retrouver un plateau qu'elle connaît si bien. Heureuse de retrouver sa coach. Heureuse de faire connaître ses chansons. Heureuse de montrer qui elle est vraiment. Heureuse de pouvoir faire passer des messages. Heureuse mais si seule. Elle en revient toujours à elle. Son absence est pesante, surtout dans des moments de joie comme ce soir. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir les partager avec Brittany. Elle aurait voulu la voir dans le public ou en coulisses, cachée de tous mais admirative devant la femme qu'elle aime. Santana ne cesse de penser à sa jolie blonde. Elle se demande comment il est possible d'éprouver autant d'amour pour une seule personne. Comment peut-on être aussi dépendant de quelqu'un? Comment ressentir autant de frissons et de chaleur au contact d'une peau?

Son téléphone se met à vibrer dans la poche de son jean, la sortant de son questionnement.

La jolie brune tente désespérément de l'extirper mais en vain. Il est trop tard. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte que c'était Brittany, elle n'a qu'une seule envie, c'est de pleurer. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Santana fond en larmes sous le regard interrogateur mais compatissant du chauffeur de taxi. Elle souffre tellement de cette absence qu'elle a pourtant elle même provoqué. Elle voudrait tellement revenir en arrière, effacer ces huit derniers mois de sa vie. Elle aimerait tant que Brittany oublie tout et rentre à la maison.

L'homme, un hispanique comme elle, ne cesse de lui jeter des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur, cherchant des mots pour la réconforter. Il aimerait tant que cette jolie jeune femme, avec un si bel avenir devant elle, sèche ses larmes et retrouve le sourire qu'elle portait sur son visage en montant à l'arrière de son taxi il y a à peine cinq minutes.

Comment peut-on passer d'un instant aussi heureux à une crise de larmes en si peu de temps? Une seule réponse lui vient à l'esprit: L'Amour.

Il tente alors une approche.

« Vous savez Mademoiselle Lopez, si cet appel était si important, elle rappellera. »

Santana relève la tête et croise le regard plein de compassion de cet homme qu'elle rencontre pour la première fois. Elle est sans voix mais, cherchant ses mots, lui répond.

« Heu...M-mais...Nous nous sommes déjà vu? »

« Non, vous, vous ne m'avez jamais vu, mais moi je vous connais...J'ai même voté pour vous vous savez » lui répond t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus rassurant possible.

« Oh..C'est gentil, merci. » Répond t-elle timidement.

Un silence s'installe mais l'homme aimerait lui faire retrouver le sourire. Elle est si jolie quand elle souris.

« L'amour c'est compliqué mais rassurez vous, lorsque deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre, il y a toujours une solution au problème. »

« Mais comment savez vous, comment... » Tente une Santana perturbée par les dires du chauffeur.

« Ben, vous êtes une chanteuse, vous êtes dans les magazines, vous passez à la télé, vous dévoilez beaucoup de vous dans vos chansons et vous nous avez présenté votre copine lors de la finale l'année dernière. C'est comme si vous n'aviez pas conscience que vous êtes célèbre et que du coup ceux qui vous aiment s'intéressent à vous et à votre vie. Et moi je vous aime beaucoup. Enfin, pas autant que ma fille. C'est grâce à elle que je sais tout ça. »

« Et vous croyez que ma copine et moi on est faite l'une pour l'autre? » Demande Santana avec désespoir.

« Oh que oui! Ça se voit de suite ce genre de chose. Comme ma femme et moi. »

« Depuis combien de temps êtes vous mariés, votre femme et vous? »

« Ça fait vingt ans depuis que minuit à sonné. Mais je la connais depuis quarante ans. Je n'ai connu qu'elle. Et j'ai quarante cinq ans. Et vous? » Demande t-il avec une pointe d'appréhension, avec la peur d'aller trop loin.

« Déjà, bon anniversaire ! »

« Merci bien »

« Donc vous et la jolie blonde que nous avons vu à la télé, vous êtes ensemble depuis quand? »

« Ça vingt ans que je l'aime. Et je n'ai que vingt-six ans. Je n'ai connu qu'elle moi aussi. »

Santana souris à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle réalise à l'instant qu'elle aime Brittany depuis vingt années. Vingts années de bonheur avec sa presque voisine, sa camarade, son amie, sa meilleure amie, son amante, sa petite amie enfin sa femme.

« Je préfère quand vous souriez. Une jolie jeune femme comme vous ne devrait jamais pleurer car vous ne le méritez sans doute pas. »

« Malheureusement si je le mérite. Je ne suis pas parfaite, j'ai fait des erreurs et je les paye à présent. »

« Mais elle vous a appelé, c'est qu'elle vous aime. »

« Je sais qu'elle m'aime mais elle est loin de moi et rater cet appel c'est comme me couper mon oxygène. C'était le seul contact que je pouvais avoir avec elle aujourd'hui. » Dit Santana à nouveau au bord des larmes.

« Alors rappelez là. Ne baissez pas les bras. Montrez lui que vous n'abandonnerez jamais. » lui répond l'homme avec ferveur.

« Pourquoi me dites vous tout cela? Vous êtes une sorte d'ange gardien c'est ça? C' est en tout cas ce que Brit dirait. »

« Alors rappelez Brit. Je suis certain qu'elle est aussi triste que vous de vous avoir manqué. »

Santana scrute encore plusieurs secondes le regard de son ange gardien, elle n'en revient pas d'avoir eu cette conversation avec un parfait inconnu. Elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi elle a eu tant de facilité à se confier à lui. Il lui a inspirer une telle confiance et une telle compassion.

L'homme tente un dernier regard à sa passagère et souris.

Santana a son téléphone collé à l'oreille. Elle n'a pas eu à attendre très longtemps avant que Brittany décroche.

« Hey San.. »

« Hey mon coeur... Tu as essayé de me joindre. »

« Je parie que tu avais glissé ton téléphone dans la poche de ton jean et comme d'habitude tu n'as pas réussi à l'attraper à temps... »

« Tu me connais si bien Brit. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu allais oser me rappeler. J'étais vraiment triste tu sais? »

« J'ai parlé avec mon ange gardien et il m'a donné la force et le courage de le faire. »

« Tu me le présentera un jour? »

« Avec plaisir... »

« Comme ça je pourrais lui dire merci. »

« Tu veux le lui dire? Je te le passe si tu veux. »

L'homme la regarde, interloqué.

« Ben oui passe moi cet ange gardien grâce à qui j'ai la chance d'entendre ta douce voix avant de m'endormir. » Répond Brit avec impatience.

Santana interroge l'homme du regard. Celui-ci lui souris et lui fais signe de la main de lui passer le téléphone.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Pierce! »

« Bonjour monsieur l'ange gardien de Melle Lopez. Merci. »

« Mais de quoi? » Lui demande l'homme.

« Merci de l'avoir convaincue de m'appeler. Grâce à vous je vais pouvoir dormir comme un bébé. »

« Vous auriez vu son visage Mademoiselle, vous auriez fait la même chose que moi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une si jolie personne avec un regard aussi triste et des lèvres sans sourire. »

« Alors merci aussi pour ça. Je suis de votre avis, elle est encore plus jolie lorsqu'elle est heureuse. »

« Le plaisir était pour moi mademoiselle. Je vous la repasse. Au revoir. Et à très bientôt j'espère. »

« Je l'espère aussi » répond la blonde.

L'homme tend le téléphone à Santana qui n'a pas loupé une miette de cette conversation, imaginant très bien les mots de la femme qu'elle aime.

Elle reprend l'appareil en main et le porte à son oreille avant de parler la première.

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée? »

« Elle était longue San...J'ai du patienter deux heures avant que tu n'apparaisse à l'écran. C'était loooooooooong. Trop long. Mais ça en valait la peine. Tu étais merveilleuse. Tu étais belle, tu étais sexy et en plus tu as chanté magnifiquement bien. Quelle émotion! »

« Merci Brit. La soirée fut merveilleuse pour moi aussi. Mais tu m'as manqué tu sais. J'aurai tant aimé la vivre avec toi. En plus, toute l'équipe technique m'a demandé où tu étais. »

« Tu leur as dit quoi? »

« La vérité. Que j'avais merdé et que du coup tu prenais un peu de distance avant, je l'espère, de revenir. »

« Tu doutes encore de mon retour? »

« Tant que tu ne seras pas dans mes bras, je douterai Brittany. Tant que ton parfum n'embaumera pas mes narines, je n'y croirai pas. Tant que ta peau ne se collera pas à la mienne je ne saurai pas. »

« Tu as changé San. Tu n'es plus la fille aussi sûre d'elle que tu l'étais » Réalise soudain Brittany.

« Et c'est bien ou mal? »

« Je dirai que ça n'est pas plus mal...La carapace n'est plus aussi grande qu'elle ne l'était et ça te donne un côté un peu plus humain, moins froid. Même si moi je savais déjà tout ça mais ce soir, je t'ai vu devant ces milliers de gens et face à des millions de téléspectateurs et j'ai vu une Santana plus ouverte, qui ne se cache plus, qui fait face à ses sentiments. »

« J'avais besoin de le dire, j'avais besoin de faire passer ce message. Je voulais qu'il touche tous ceux qui s'empêchent d'être heureux et je voulais qu'il te touche toi. »

« Tu as réussis mon amour »

**FLASHBACK**

POV Brittany

Deux longues heures que j'attends Santana, face à ma télé, seule dans cette chambre. On peut même dire que cela fait huit jours que j'attends avec impatience cette soirée pour revoir son visage.

Bon sang que c'est long. Je ne supporte pas cette attente. Déjà quand elle avait fait l'émission l'année dernière je redoutais le lundi soir car l'attente était trop grande. Elle avait le don pour toujours tirer au sort l'une des dernières places pour l'ordre de passage.

Et là, à nouveau, Brittany se retrouvait telle une groupie a attendre que son idole fasse son apparition. Sauf que je n'attendais pas mon idole, j'attendais la femme que j'aime. Je suis sa femme et pas une groupie. Encore que quand Santana chantait, je n' étais pas très loin de l'être.

POV Santana

Brit doit être en train d'attendre mon apparition. Si c'est le cas, alors elle s'impatiente. Elle n'aime pas attendre. Sur ce point, j'ai déteint sur elle.

Elle n'a plus longtemps à attendre. C'est à moi dans quelques minutes. Je suis moi aussi impatiente. Impatiente de montrer aux téléspectateurs qui je suis, ce que j'aime et ce que j'ai a leur donner. Impatiente de les retrouver. Impatiente de faire ce que j'aime le plus au monde en dehors de Brit.

J'ai préparé une petite surprise.

On me fait signe que c'est à moi dans

5...4...3...2...1...

POV Brittany

La voilà. Mon dieu quelle beauté. Comment je fais pour être loin d'elle en ce moment alors que ma place est là bas, en coulisse, en train de l'admirer. Ma place est d'être là quand elle sortira de scène, exténuée d'avoir tout donné. Je suis un monstre. Je sais que je ne suis pas fautive, que c'est elle qui a merdé mais pourquoi j'ai des idées aussi saugrenues des fois? Pourquoi me tenir éloignée d'elle alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être avec elle.

Et quand je la vois, dans cette robe noir qui lui colle à la peau, mettant ses formes généreuses en valeur, perchée sur des talons rendant sa silhouette plus belle encore que de coutume, ses yeux et sa bouche parfaitement mis en valeur par un maquillage léger et naturel, je me dis que c'est moi que je fais le plus souffrir. Car en cet instant, je veux traverser l'écran et me tenir près d'elle. J'ai envie de l'enlacer et lui faire ressentir tout mon amour pour elle. J'ai envie de l'embrasser avec rage, j'ai envie de lui ôter cette robe qui lui va si bien pour coller mon corps au sien. J'ai envie de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à notre dernier souffle. Je la veux et je veux passer ma vie à ses côtés. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps.

POV Santana

Je n'avais plus ressenti un tel bonheur depuis longtemps. Je suis comme transcendée par cet instant. Comme si il y avait deux Santana. Je suis la Santana qui souffre d'une absence et en même temps, une Santana heureuse de chanter.

Cette chanson raconte la découverte de mon amour pour elle et ce que cela a engendré. Du bonheur, des doutes, des rires, des larmes, des interrogations mais finalement une certitude : Que l'amour est plus important que tout et qu'il faut aller au bout de ses sentiments, ne pas en avoir peur.

Le public me réserve une ovation chaleureuse. Ma coach est debout. Elle m'a tant inspiré avec ses propres chansons. Je réalise qu'il y a un peu d'elle aussi dans cet album.

Le présentateur demande au public de me faire une ovation, puis il s'approche de moi et commence l'interview.

« Santana, quel bonheur de vous retrouver ici , un an après votre succès dans cette émission »

« C'est un plaisir plus que partagé, croyez moi »

« Heureuse d'être de retour à la maison? »

« Écoutez, c'est devenue une habitude pour moi de rentrer à la maison ces derniers temps, puisqu'il y a une semaine j'étais de retour dans la ville qui m'a vue naître, aujourd'hui je suis de retour dans l'émission qui m'a vu naître de nouveau, donc oui, heureuse. »

« Cette chanson est incroyablement belle et émouvante. On sent qu'il y a du vécu dans ces paroles, non? »

« Vous ne pensez pas si bien dire. Et d'ailleurs je voudrais en profiter pour faire passer un message, si vous le voulez bien? »

POV Brittany

Oh mon dieu! Un message? Non non non je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je vais craquer. Elle va me faire craquer. De toutes façons j'ai craqué depuis longtemps, sinon je ne serais pas là où je me trouve en ce moment.

Mais j'écoute, je ne peux qu'écouter, je ne peux pas ne pas le faire, je ne peux pas me passer de l'écouter. Je ne peux pas.

« Je voudrai dire à toutes les personnes qui en aiment une autre, de ne jamais abandonner. Si vous êtes amoureux d'une femme ou d'un homme, et que cette personne est votre âme sœur, faites en sorte que ça marche, ne vous gâchez pas la vie pour des conneries. Aimez la de tout votre cœur et avec toute votre âme. Montrez lui chaque jour à quel point elle vous est précieuse, à quel point sans elle vous n'êtes rien... »

Elle me regarde. Ce n'est pas ces « personnes », c'est moi qu'elle regarde. Elle me parle. Nous sommes seules au monde.

« Dites lui chaque jour à quel point vous l'aimez. Et même si certains jours ça va un peu moins bien, n'oubliez pas quel bonheur ce sera de vieillir à ses côtés. L'amour véritable mérite d'être vécu, quels que soient les obstacles. Battez vous, bougez vous, aimez vous! »

Je suis en larmes. J'ai reçu le message très clairement. Elle m'aime et veut vieillir avec moi. Moi aussi je veux tout ça. Au diable mes idées pourries!

**Retour dans le taxi**

POV narrateur

Santana vient de terminer sa conversation avec Brittany. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir autant toucher sa belle. Elle voulait vraiment faire passer ce message au plus grand nombre, elle n'avait pas eu d'arrière pensée envers sa compagne. En tout cas, elle ne voulait la faire se remettre en question, mais lui faire comprendre à quel point elle, Santana se questionnait et à quel point elle était amoureuse d'elle.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Brittany se sente autant concernée par ses propres mots.

Santana est plutôt fière d'elle malgré tout, et elle ne regrette pas.

Le taxi vient de s'arrêter mais elle est perdue dans ses pensées. Le chauffeur ne fait rien pour l'en sortir, il attend patiemment. Il ne veut pas la brusquer. Il aime bien la jolie brune. Elle lui rappelle sa propre fille.

Soudain, le portable de la jolie brune se remet à vibrer, mais cette fois-ci dans sa main, aucune chance de louper l'appel. C'est Quinn.

« Hello Q! »

« M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E ! »

« Merci Fabrey »

« Très beau ce message à la fin. Tu es arrivée chez toi là? »

Santana se rend finalement compte que le taxi ne roule plus.

« Heu, oui Quinn, il semblerait. Je dois payer le taxi. Je te rappelle d'ici vingts minutes c'est bon? »

« Pas de problème San. Rach dort de toutes façons. »

« Tu devrais être avec elle alors. Je te rappelle demain matin. »

« Non, non c'est bon. »

« Tu ne discute même pas Fabrey ou je me fâche. De toutes façons, je ne rappellerai pas ce soir, hors de question. Va retrouver ta femme et passes une nuit merveilleuse avec elle. »

Santana ne laisse même pas le temps à Quinn de répondre, elle a déjà raccroché.

Elle cherche dans son sac de quoi régler la course mais l'homme l'interromps.

« C'est bon, c'est cadeau! » lui dit le chauffeur

« Ah non, je refuse, c'est hors... » tente de répliquer la brune

« J'y tiens mais à une seule condition...je vous donne mon numéro de portable et dès que vous aurez besoin d'un taxi, Brit et vous, vous m'appelez. Promis, je vous ferai payer les prochaines fois. »

Santana est touchée par cet homme qui lui rappelle son père. Ses yeux brillent d'émotion face à tant de gentillesse et de tendresse.

« C'est d'accord... » répond Santana en essayant de lire sur la plaque militaire pendue au rétroviseur.

« Ricardo »

« Merci Ricardo, merci de tout coeur »

« De rien ma belle. Au plaisir de vous revoir et de voir votre petite amie » lui répond t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Je l'espère.. Bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit à vous »

Santana sort du véhicule et le regarde partir. Elle sait qu'elle reverra cet homme. Et que Brit le rencontrera. Elle se le promet.

Elle pénètre dans le hall du building où Brittany et elle ont leur appartement. Elle salut Jeff qui est à l'accueil. Il en profite pour la féliciter sur sa prestation de ce soir, avec son grand sourire habituel lorsqu'il s'adresse à elle. Elle aime beaucoup le jeune homme. Elle sait qu'il a le béguin pour elle mais il fait comme si de rien n'était. Il ne s'est pas réjoui de l'absence de Brittany car il a un profond respect pour les deux jeunes femmes et leur amour. C'est sûr, il aurait aimé être à la place de la blonde mais Santana n'est pas son âme sœur à lui. Le message de la latina dans l'émission de vaut que pour les amours réciproques, aussi ne tentera t-il jamais quoi que ce soit.

Elle entre dans l'ascenseur et appuie sur la touche de son étage. 15 . Dernier étage. Elles ont choisi celui ci pour la terrasse sur le toit. Brittany aime y aller pour danser et Santana aime la regarder faire. De temps en temps elle se joint à elle. Elles ont tout de suite craqué pour cet appartement, qui est en fait un LOFT très spacieux et très lumineux. La décoration est très simple mais de bon goût. Santana aime le chic mais pas ce qui est bling bling. Il y a un subtil mélange de bois et de métal. Du blanc, du gris, du noir et du rouge. Sauf pour le bureau à présent.

Elles y vivent si bien. Mais il semble une nouvelle fois si vide sans la fille aux yeux bleus.

Santana dépose ses clés sur la desserte de l'entrée. Le répondeur affiche dix huit messages mais elle n'a pas le courage de les écouter maintenant. Elle est vidée de toute énergie.

Elle pose son sac par terre dans l'entrée et se dirige vers la chambre tout en déboutonnant sa veste qu'elle dépose sur le fauteuil de la chambre. Elle va dans la salle de bain, se déshabille et se glisse sous la douche. L'eau semble très chaude car de la buée se forme déjà sur les paroies de la douche et le miroir. Santana semble perdue dans ses pensées. Si seulement Brit pouvait être là.

Tout à coup Santana sursaute, elle a cru entendre un bruit. Elle coupe l'eau de la douche et attrape sa serviette qu'elle noue autour de sa poitrine. Sa peau ruisselle mais intriguée par ce bruit elle ne prend pas la peine de s'essuyer, laissant des traces de pas mouillées sur le sol carrelé.

Elle ouvre la porte qui donne sur la chambre et pénètre dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par les lumières du building d'en face. Elle s'arrête d'un coup, le souffle coupé.

Elle est assise au bord du lit, les yeux larmoyants, regardant Santana comme pour la première fois.

« Brittany... » parvient à articuler Santana.

« Hey... »


	15. Les retrouvailles

_Les voilà! Vous les avez attendu très longtemps,les voici ces fameuses retrouvailles.J'espère qu'elles sont réussies. Je serais tellement déçue de vous décevoir :( _

_J'ai encore pris plaisir à écrire et en lisant vous comprendrez pourquoi :)_

_Ninoubrittana: Heureuse d'avoir réussi à te surprendre! C'est vraiment un honneur! Quand j'ai lu ton commentaire, je me suis dis, « j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop déçue si Santana et Brittany ne parlent pas beaucoup pour ces retrouvailles. ». Alors j'espère que tu ne le seras pas._

_Snixxjuice : je ne sais pas ce que tu as voulu dire? lol! Que tu étais sans voix?_

_Xyzyx: Prochaine anecdote prochainement! Je m'en garde deux! Et moi aussi, j'aurais craqué bien avant Brittany. Je ne serais même sans doute jamais partie! _

_Shana-Sab: Désolée pour le Fabray, je vais modifier._

_JB et marion: Désolée de jouer avec vos nerfs et de couper quand il ne faut pas. J'espère que pour celui là ça ira mieux. Mais c'est pour faire marcher votre imagination!_

_Encore merci à vous tous de me lire!_

**XIV: Retrouvailles**

« Hey... »

Santana reste bouche bée. Elle se demande si c'est un rêve ou si c'est bien réel. Elle n'ose pas s'approcher. Elle a peur de se réveiller et de réaliser que ça n'était qu'un rêve cruel.

« Tu ne rêves pas San, je suis bien là. »

« Mais..mais...Depuis quand ? »

« Je suis arrivée à 16h...A New-York je veux dire, pas ici ici... Je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas me retrouver 'ici ici' si rapidement. »

« Et pourtant tu es là... »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi je m'attendais en venant à New-York si tôt. Comme si j'étais capable de résister à l'envie de venir te voir. Au moins, si j'avais été à Lima en te regardant ce soir à la télé, je n'aurais pas pu me retrouver face à toi deux heures plus tard, dans l'état dans lequel je suis. » dit la blonde avec une moue a faire craquer une Santana Lopez.

« Je ne comprends pas...Je n'arrive pas à y croire Brit. Pinces moi que je vois que ça n'est pas un rêve . »

« Si tu pouvais le faire toi même, ça m'éviterait de te toucher... »

« Oooooh, je vois. » Répond Santana avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Santana reste Santana, cette jeune femme séductrice, joueuse, sensuelle et tellement douée pour attirer Brittany dans ses bras.

« Oh non, San, tu ne vois pas...Tu ne dois rien voir. Et puis habilles toi par pitié. »

Brittany rougie mais la latina ne peut pas le voir dans la pénombre.

« Je peux faire ça devant toi B ? »

Santana a son regard coquin, ses yeux brillent de désir et ça, la jolie blonde peut le voir.

« Si tu veux mais je fermerai les yeux » réplique Brittany en menant le geste à la parole.

« Tu ne pourras pas...i.m.p.o.s.s.i.b.l.e . Et puis il ne fallait pas attendre que je sois sous la douche pour faire ton apparition.»

« Tu crois que j'avais prévu ça aussi? Je suis arrivée quand j'ai pu moi. Et puis tu penses bien que quand j'ai entendu l'eau de la douche couler, je me suis dit qu'il allait être encore plus compliqué pour moi de ne pas te regarder avec envie. »

« Donc tu as envie de moi Brit? » Demande Santana en commençant a défaire sa serviette, le regard de plus en plus langoureux.

« San, arrête, je t'en supplie. »

Brittany se fait suppliante et sa voix de plus en plus douce et sensuelle. Malgré elle.

Elle est venue voir Santana avec l'intention de discuter avec elle et de dormir dans ses bras. Pas plus. Mais elle sait que la brune ne lui rendra pas la tâche facile et son désir pour la latina est si fort...

Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle? Que Santana allait la regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sagement, sans avoir cette lueur de désir dans le regard, sans avoir envie d'elle, sans vouloir la prendre dans ses bras, sans vouloir plus que dormir?

Et puis elle? Elle pensait vraiment être capable de ne pas ressentir les mêmes choses pour la sa femme? Elle pensait vraiment être capable de simplement lui parler, sans avoir envie de la couvrir de baisers? Elle pensait vraiment que rien ne redeviendrait comme avant sans avoir une bonne discussion? Comme si elles n'avaient pas déjà assez parlé à Lima.

« Je ne peux pas arrêter mon amour, comment veux tu? » Dit Santana en avançant d'un pas, prudemment.

«Je ...heu...je ne sais pas mais fais un effort au moins. » répond Brittany au bord des larmes, la voix cassée.

« Ok ok...Je vais aller m'asseoir dans le fauteuil, d'accord? »

« Oui... »

Santana se dirige vers le fauteuil où elle avait laisser tomber négligemment sa veste tout à l'heure. La veste de Brittany s'y trouve également. Elle prend soin de passer suffisamment loin de Brittany, pour ne pas la provoquer, pour respecter sa demande. Elle prend place et croise ses jambes encore humides, de manière élégante mais tellement sexy.

« Mais tu ne veux pas t'habiller quand même? »

« Non Brit, je ne le veux pas. »

« Oh... »

« J'ai peut-être changé B, mais pas complètement. Quand je veux quelque chose, je fais tout pour l'avoir. Surtout quand ce quelque chose se trouve être ma femme et que celle-ci en a tout autant envie que moi mais qu'elle se laisse simplement désirer. »

« Ce n'est pas ça San...c'est juste que...J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Je n'ai aucune volonté lorsqu'il s'agit de toi et je dois dire que tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile. »

« Si, au contraire, je m'offre à toi, gracieusement. » répond Santana dans un éclat de rire.

« Et ce rire mon dieu..ARRETE! Je t'en supplie. » S'emporte la jolie blonde.

Brittany est à deux doigts de craquer, elle a chaud, elle a froid, elle frissonne, elle transpire. Elle a envie d'elle, plus que tout, mais elle ne devrait pas.

« Je suis désolée...Je vais essayé de ne plus rire et d'être sérieuse. C'est le bonheur de te voir qui me rend euphorique. Pardonnes moi. Tu veux discuter, discutons. » Dit avec son sérieux tout retrouvé Santana.

« Je n'aurais pas du, excuses moi San... »

Brittany se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle passe devant Santana, une main lui agrippe le poignet. Elle l'espérait tant.

« Tu ne vas pas t 'en sortir comme ça Brittany.. »

Santana relâche la pression sur le poignet de la jeune femme, et l'attire vers elle. Celle-ci se laisse faire, toute volonté de sa part s'étant évaporée.

Elle se retrouve debout face à la latina qui reste assise dans le fauteuil et la regarde passionnément. Tout son corps tremble de désir, d'envie, de luxure.

« Tu ne peux pas venir ici Brit, me dire que tu ne peux pas me résister, me dire que tu ne peux pas me toucher sans avoir envie de moi et me laisser en plan juste parce que tu culpabilise de n'avoir aucune volonté et que tu as l'impression de te trahir en ne parvenant pas a aller jusqu'au bout de la punition que tu voulais m'infliger. »

« C'est pas.. » Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Santana la coupe.

«Tsss..Chut. Tu ne te trahie en aucun cas. Crois moi, la punition a été amplement suffisante. J'ai compris mes erreurs. Je sais ce que je dois améliorer pour te rendre heureuse. Je sais qui je suis et qui je ne suis pas. Je ne suis pas cette fille qui t'a pourrie la vie pendant huit mois. Je ne le suis plus en tout cas. Et ça c'est une promesse. En plus, en faisant ça, tu te punie également et tu ne le mérite pas. Si tu as envie d'être près de moi, si tu as envie de m'embrasser, si tu as envie de me faire l'amour, si tu as envie de passer ta nuit blottie tout contre moi, alors fais le. Ne t'inflige pas plus de souffrance. »

La main de Santana lâche le poignet de la blonde pour se diriger sur ses hanches. Bientôt, ses deux mains agrippent le corps de Brittany. Elles se regardent avec une telle intensité qu'on a l'impression d'un feu sur le point de s'embraser.

Santana soulève le t-shirt de Brittany pour déposer des baisers sur son ventre, du bout des lèvres. La peau de la danseuse frissonne sous ce contact. Elle vient de perdre toute notion de lucidité sous le contact chaud de ses lèvres. Elle attrape les cheveux mouillés de la latina pour lui faire stopper les baisers et plonge pour l'embrasser avec force. Bientôt les mains de Santana se retrouvent plaquer sur les fesses de Brittany, la faisant tomber sur elle, ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Le baiser est brûlant, les langues s'entremêlent ce qui provoque des gémissement chez les deux jeunes femmes. Le manque de toute une semaine est en train d'être comblé.

POV Santana

Brittany est assise sur moi et commence a onduler son corps contre mon ventre pour avoir une pression sur son sexe. Sa langue me rend dingue. Elle caresse mes lèvres avec et vient pénétrer ma bouche pour rencontrer la mienne. Le baiser est langoureux, passionné et presque violent.

Mes mains quittent ses fesses pour remonter le long de son dos sous son haut, tendrement. Toute sa peau est prise de frissons. Savoir l'effet que je lui fais m'émeut au plus haut point. J'ai une chance inouïe. J'ai cette chance de rendre ma femme heureuse et de lui procurer des sensations que personne d'autre ne peut lui offrir.

Je viens ensuite caresser ses seins et comme souvent, sa peau est à nue. Je ne tiens plus, je ne peux plus. Je soulève son t-shirt violemment. Ma bouche quitte la sienne pour se plaquer sur son mamelon durci. Je joue avec de ma langue ce qui la fait gémir de plaisir. Son corps de redresse et se cambre presque. Je fais remonter ma langue de son nombril à son menton, avant d'y déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres.

J'attrape son cou pour renouveler un baiser passionné et langoureux. Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant gémir d'envie. Puis mes lèvres viennent mouiller son cou et mes dents laisse une marque de possession que je viens ensuite lécher du bout de ma langue pour calmer la sensation de douleur. Elle soupire d'aise et de plaisir.

Je me lève et la soulève pour la déposer sur notre lit. Ma serviette n'a pas résisté aux ébats, je me retrouve nue sur elle, ma jambe entre ses cuisses. C'est elle qui vient bouger son corps pour se faire mouiller plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je sens l'humidité sur ma cuisse, malgré le tissu qui la cache encore.

« Tu mouillais avant même de me voir, j'en suis sûre Brit...Dis le moi, je le sais. »

« Oui San, je mouillais déjà. »

Elle me répond ça avec une voix fiévreuse et saccadée par l'émotion.

Je gémis d'envie pour elle et me laisse porter par cet instant. Elle profite de mon laisser aller pour reprendre le dessus et me retourner sur le dos. Elle est au dessus de moi. Elle ne bouge plus, elle me regarde simplement. Puis, dans un soupir je l'entends me dire:

« Tu m'as manqué mon amour »

Elle plaque sa bouche contre la mienne avec force. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres. Je saisie sa nuque pour donner plus d'intensité à son baiser.

Elle lèche mes seins durcis et joue avec ce qui me fait hurler de plaisir. Elle se relève et enlève le bas de son jogging avec précipitation, pour ensuite revenir me dominer. Elle m'embrasse à nouveau avec fougue et une douce violence. On sent dans ce baiser toute son envie de moi et toute sa frustration due au manque. Elle saisie soudainement ma main gauche pour la glisser sous son string. Je caresse sa fente de bas en haut, éparpillant son humidité. Elle fait de même avec la mienne.

Nos deux corps s'emboîtent à la perfection, nous ne faisons plus qu'un à présent. Nos gémissements s'entremêlent eux aussi. Elle enfouie sa tête dans mon cou et vient gémir au creux de mon oreille, ce qui me rend encore plus dingue que je ne l'étais. Je pourrai jouir rien que de l'entendre, mais c'est sans compter ses mouvements de va et vient en moi. Je fais de même et la pénètre doucement. Elle est tellement humide... D'abord un doigt.

« J'en veux plus San... » me dit-elle dans un soupir de supplication.

Puis deux doigts...

Ses soupirs augmentent en intensité...

Puis trois...

Elle bouge son corps à merveille au dessus de moi. Ses mouvements de va et vient en moi se font de plus en plus rapides, et je fais de même avec elle. Nous allons au même rythme. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Des perles de sueurs viennent mouiller son front. Il doit en être de même pour moi tellement la température de la pièce et de nos corps a soudainement augmenté.

Nous sommes ensemble dans un monde bien à nous. Nous sommes en symbiose.

Je sens qu'elle est sur le point de venir, j'accélère encore le mouvement ce qui la rend incapable de me faire quoi que ce soit à présent. Seules ses hanches bougent à une vitesse effrénée. Elle se redresse soudain, prise de spasmes incontrôlables. Et j'entends mon prénom résonner dans la pièce.

« Mon dieu que c'est bon San. Mmmmmh. Viens là, viens m'embrasser »

Elle vient de jouir sous mes doigts.

Elle plante sa langue dans ma bouche.

Elle ne prend même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, sa bouche se retrouve plaquée sur mon intimité. Je ne peux empêcher mon corps de se mouvoir au rythme de ses coups de langue. Sa langue si chaude et si tendre avec moi. Elle attrape mes fesses à pleines mains et plaque mon intimité plus fort contre elle. Je vais jouir sous l'humidité de sa langue.

C'est une véritable explosion. La meilleure de toute ma vie.

Nous nous sommes glissées sous les draps, blotties l'une contre l'autre, nos deux corps encore trempés de sueur, du à l'intensité de nos ébats.

« Je t'aime Brit »

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour»

« Tu pars plus jamais promis? »

« Promis. »

« Tu ne m'avais jamais fait l'amour avec autant de...férocité! » J'éclate de rire.

« Ça c'est parce que je n'avais jamais été autant en manque de toi. »

« Je t'aime tellement Brit. C'est si bon de te retrouver à la maison.» Je la regarde et un sourire niais apparaît sur mon visage. Et je réalise soudain, presque inquiète:

« Et Lord T il est où? »

« Dans le salon, ne t'inquiète pas ou alors il s'est glissé dans le bureau.»

« Brit, le bureau! Tu dois venir voir, viens lèves toi. »

POV narrateur

Santana se lève précipitamment et saisie la main de Brittany qui la retire vers elle et la fait tomber pour ensuite l'embrasser tendrement.

« Ne t'avise plus de quitter ce lit sans m'embrasser d'abord Santana Lopez »

« A vos ordres ma princesse. »

La latina obtempère. Le baiser est tendre, doux et amoureux.

Cette fois c'est Brittany qui se lève et se saisit du draps. Elle propose à Santana de se joindre à elle sous le tissus, pour les protéger du froid du reste de l'appartement et surtout de la vue extérieure, même si à cette heure ci la plupart des new-yorkais dorment à points fermés.

Elles sortent de la chambre et se retrouvent rapidement devant la porte du bureau, leur chat enroulé autour de leurs jambes.

« Salut Lord, tu m'as presque manqué » s'exclame Santana.

Brittany souris face à ce spectacle.

« Mon amour, ferme les yeux et tu ne triches pas »

« Promis » s'empresse de dire la blonde.

« Bien. J'ouvre la porte, ne triches pas... 1...2...3...Tu peux regarder Brit. »

Brittany reste sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir quelque chose d'aussi beau. Elle ne pensait pas que Santana avait fait les choses jusqu'au bout. Elle ne pensait pas que Santana avait écouté tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire sur ses souhaits pour la décoration de ce bureau. Mais encore une fois, sa belle latina l'avait surprise. Non seulement elle avait tout entendu, mais en plus, elle y avait porté de l'importance.

« San, c'est magnifique. C'est plus beau que dans mes rêves. C'est encore plus magique. J'aime. J'aime vraiment. »

« Je suis heureuse alors. Et puis avec ta présence, la pièce est vraiment terminée et elle prend tout son sens. »

Brittany avance vers le mur de photos. Santana est obligée de suivre vu qu'elles sont liées dans le même draps.

Arrivées devant, la blonde scrute le mur dans son ensemble, semblant chercher une photo en particulier.

« Tu cherches quoi ma belle? » Demande Santana.

« La photo avec abuela, de l'année dernière. »

« Je ne l'ai pas mise Brit...Elle me fait trop mal. »

« Oh...Mais pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'elle nous a quitté deux mois plus tard. » Avoue la brune.

« Oui mais le moment était heureux, tu me le racontes? Tu m'avais promis une autre anecdote... »

« Oui mais la photo n'est pas sur le mur Brit. »

« Elle y sera dès demain, parce que c'est un moment dont tu dois te souvenir. »

« Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi après le joli moment qu'on vient de vivre? S'il te plaît Brit, pas maintenant. Je t'en supplie. »

Santana n'a jamais été aussi vulnérable. Brittany s'en rend compte et ça la fait complètement chavirer. Santana a tellement changé.

« Je suis désolée San, vraiment. Mais tu me promets que dès que j'aurai mis la photo tu me raconteras? »

« Oui, je te le promets. Et je mettrai moi même la photo. C'est juste que là j'ai envie de profiter de toi, de ta peau, de tes baisers, de nous. J'ai envie de nous entendre rire, de nous voir sourire. J'ai envie de te faire jouir et te regarder dormir.»

« On ne devrait pas plutôt dormir directement? Tu dois te lever à quelle heure? Quel est ton programme? »

« Viens déjà te coucher et on en discutera. » répond la jolie brune.

Elles retournent donc dans le lit, suivies par leur énorme chat qui s'installe sur le fauteuil qui a vu débuter leur ébats de tout à l'heure.

Santana est couchée sur le dos, Brittany est blottie contre elle, la tête sur sa poitrine et une main caressant son ventre. Les bras de la brune entourent le corps de la blonde. Leur deux corps à nouveau en parfait accord. Comme toujours.

Santana savoure cet instant, même si il lui est difficile de chasser son abuela de son esprit.

Brittany brise le silence.

« Alors le programme de demain? Ou devrai-je dire de ce matin vu qu'il est... » Brittany tend le cou du côté de la table de nuit de Santana pour lire l'heure sur le réveil.

« Vu qu'il est à présent 3h du matin. »

« J'ai ma première émission à 14h. Pas avant. Nous n'avons donc pas besoin de nous lever trop tôt. Je dirai que nous pourrions profiter de la chaleur de ce lit jusqu'à 10h. Puis prendre notre petit déjeuner devant tes dessins animés préférés. Ensuite une douche ensemble vers 11h pour gagner du temps. Je ne suis pas certaine que cette dernière idée soit si judieuse tout compte fait, mais bon... Ensuite à midi j'appelle Quinn vu que je le lui ai promis. Il sera ensuite presque 13h et Ricardo sera là pour nous conduire au studio d'Ellen. »

« Qui est Ricardo mon coeur? »

« Je te dis que je suis invitée chez Ellen De Generes, que tu vas la rencontrer et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait? » se moque Santana.

« Je suis bien trop épuisée pour sauter partout comme une folle. Te moque pas vilaine. » se plaint Brittany le sourire aux lèvres.

« Donc, pour répondre à ta question, Ricardo n'est autre que mon ange gardien chauffeur de taxi à qui tu as parlé tout à l'heure. »

« Je vais donc enfin le rencontrer! »

« Oui, Brit, tu vas enfin le rencontrer. »

« Ensuite? »

« Tu veux tout savoir? Bien...Donc 14h enregistrement de l'émission d'Ellen. A 22h nous avons le tonight show, mais entre temps j'ai plusieurs interviews avec la presse écrite. »

« C'est chargé comme programme. Quand est-ce que nous allons faire l'amour? » Demande une Brittany à l'air à la fois triste et coquin.

« Je trouverai mon coeur, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te laisser dépérir sans rien faire. Encore une promesse que je te fais. » répond la latina en souriant.

« J'aime m'endormir dans tes bras Santana. J'aime tellement sentir ta peau nue contre la mienne. Et j'aime tellement ton odeur si unique. »

« Tu ne vas pas t'endormir si tu me dis des choses pareilles Brit. »

« Si si, il le faut. Bonne nuit mon amour »

Brittany tente de bouger son corps pour atteindre les lèvres de Santana mais c'est sans compter sur cette dernière qui la retourne sur le dos. La brune lui enlace les hanches avec ses cuisses et vient déposer un baiser entre les deux seins de sa femme. Puis elle fait remonter ses lèvres le long de son cou, avec une douceur incroyable. Bientôt leur bouche se retrouvent, ainsi que leur langue.

Santana approche ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa blonde pour lui murmurer ses pensées:

« Tu n'es pas encore endormie Brit, encore une promesse que je te fais... Et tout ça avant notre nouveau premier rendez-vous. Honte à toi mon amour...»


	16. Elle me rend dingue

_Voilà mon 15eme chapitre...Je vous le dis tout de suite, il n'apporte pas grand chose à l'intrigue, mais il est mignon. Elles sont mignonnes. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'à partir de maintenant, il n'y aura plus vraiment de surprises ou de suspense. Elles se sont retrouvées et peuvent être heureuses. Je vais donc raconter quelques tanches de leur vie et Faberry fera bientot son retour. Les anecdotes aussi. Vous en saurez plus sur abuela dans le prochain chapitre. Et repas Faberry-Brittana vous avez des envies particulières pour les prochains chapitres dites moi._

_En attendant, bonne lecture_

**XV: Elle me rend dingue**

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit. J'aurais pourtant pu trouver rapidement le sommeil après tant d'émotion mais pourtant j'en étais incapable. Incapable de décrocher mon regard d'elle. J'avais tellement peur de vivre dans un rêve que je ne voulais pas m'endormir par peur de me réveiller et de réaliser que Brit n'était en fait pas revenue. Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve?

Comme à son habitude, Britanny était tombée rapidement de sommeil dès lors que nous avions arrêté de faire l'amour. J'admire cette capacité qu'elle a de passer d'un moment extrêmement éveillé à un profond sommeil en l'espace de quelques secondes. J'ai parfois à peine le temps de lui dire bonne nuit qu'elle est déjà en train de dormir. Pendant que moi je peux passer des heures les yeux grands ouvert à la contempler et à profiter de sa présence. Je ne saurai vous dire à quelle heure je me suis endormie exactement, mais étant donné que nous avons stoppé toute activité vers 4h30 et qu'il m'a fallu au moins deux heures avant de voir enfin un semblant de sommeil prendre possession de mon corps, je dirai que je dormais depuis 6h30. Il est maintenant 9h30 et me voilà à nouveau éveillée en train de la regarder dormir. La lumière du jour me permet de profiter de la beauté de son visage et de son corps dénudé. Elle est couché sur le côté, sa tête tournée vers moi comme toujours. Le haut de son corps n'est couvert d'aucun tissus aussi je peux profiter de la vue qu'elle m'offre de ses seins, de son vente, ses épaules, ses hanches si parfaites.

Un jour je lui ai reproché de toujours me tourner le dos quand elle dort, ce qui m'empêchait de pouvoir l'admirer lorsque moi je ne dormais pas, du coup du jour au lendemain elle n'a plus quitté cette position pour dormir : toujours tournée vers moi. Elle est comme ça Brit, elle veut toujours me faire plaisir et me rendre la vie meilleure.

En pensant à cela, un étrange sentiment vient envahir mon corps. La culpabilité. Pendant qu'elle a fait son possible pour rendre ma vie meilleure, je n'ai fait que rendre la sienne plus insupportable. Comment ai-je pu lui faire une chose pareille? Alors que j'ai à mes côtés la personne la plus douce, la plus gentille et la plus agréable que je connaisse et qu'il existe en ce monde. Il est hors de question pour moi de recommencer les mêmes idioties. Je suis une nouvelle Santana. Je vais rendre ma femme la plus heureuse possible. Elle le mérite tellement. Plus que n'importe qui.

« A quoi tu penses San? A voir ta tête, ça n'a pas l'air agréable... »

Me voilà surprise.

« Bonjour mon ange. »

Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes de sommeil.

« Alors, à quoi tu penses petite cachotière? »

« Que tu fais tout pour rendre ma vie meilleure et moi je fais l'inverse avec la tienne »

« Je savais bien que tu pensais à un truc idiot et triste. Arrêtes ça tout de suite, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Regardes, je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part sans toi. »

« Oui, mais je t'ai fait du mal et j'ai du mal à me pardonner »

« Et bien moi je l'ai fait, c'est ce qui compte. Tais toi et embrasse moi avant que je change d'avis. »

Je m'exécute, sans me faire prier. Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse pour embrasser Brit. Surtout au réveil, elle est toujours un peu excitée.

« mmmmmmmmh , je t'aime San »

« Non, c'est moi »

« Tu peux pas dire ça, je l'ai dit en premier. Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide. »

Je me jette sur elle et l'embrasse avec passion et tendresse, pour lui montrer que c'est moi qui l'aime plus que tout. Elle cherche à m'offrir sa langue en guise d'acceptation mais je la fait languir. Je lui refuse ce droit de passage.

« Saaaaan, s'il te plaît...embrasse moi vraiment. »

« Tu sais que si je t'embrasse 'vraiment' comme tu le dis on ne va pas pouvoir se lever à l'heure dont on a parlé cette nuit? Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Brit. Si ma langue rencontre la tienne, je vais en vouloir plus et tu n'auras pas le choix... »

« Mais j'en veux déjà plus moi San... »

Elle me rend dingue.

« Non Brit! On trouvera un moment dans cette journée de folie pour le faire. Mais pas maintenant, je t'en prie, accepte le. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ma Rachel Berry. Je ne suis pas une diva qui arrive en retard à son premier Ellen Degeneres Show. Ça ne serait pas professionnel. »

« Rachel a fait le Ellen? »

Elle me fait tellement mourir de rire avec ses réflexions.

« Mais non Brit...Mais Rachel est une diva et les divas font des caprices, comme Rachel. »

« Comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude d'être en retard. Parles en à Quinn , elle sera ravie de te donner son opinion sur le sujet. »

« Oui mais Quinn, c'est Quinn, elle n'a pas ma carrière entre ses mains comme Ellen, tu le comprends ça? »

« Embrasse moi et je te promets de t'obéir »

« C'est moche le chantage jolie blonde... »

Mais ma bouche revient se coller à la sienne. Cette fois elle ne tente pas de se frayer un chemin avec sa langue. Le baiser reste chaste mais non sans effet.

« Tu me rends complètement dingue Melle Pierce, tu le sais ça? J'ai tellement envie de toi. »

« On a pas le temps, désolée... »

Elle se lève et me laisse en plan, les lèvres dans le vide, et surprise. Je la regarde s'éloigner, nue vers la salle de bain.

(Mon dieu quel corps de rêve)

Elle en ressort vêtue d'un peignoir rose. Elle ne me lance aucun regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la porte donnant sur le salon. Elle se retourne et me dit:

« Vas prendre ta douche pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner. Ça ne serait pas sérieux de prendre notre douche ensemble, on risquerait d'être en retard. Je t'aime. »

Elle me souris et sort de la chambre sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre.

Elle me rend vraiment dingue.

POV Brittany

Santana sort de la chambre, les cheveux encore mouillés, vêtue d'une simple nuisette.

Elle me rend vraiment dingue.

« Tu ne pouvais pas te préparer complètement au lieu de te balader devant moi dans cette tenue? » lui dis-je.

« Pourquoi? Ne me dis pas que tu ne serais pas capable de tenir tes engagements Brit... »

« Et bien quand je te vois habiller comme ça, il m'est effectivement difficile de tenir tout engagement. Regardes moi ça, ta peau est encore humide. Comme cette nuit. »

Cette nuit...Mon dieu que d'émotions pour une seule et même nuit. Je sens mes joues devenir rouge.

« Brit, ma chérie, tu es toute rouge, qu'est ce qui se passe? »

Santana vient de s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le canapé, l'air faussement innocent, posant sa main sur ma nuque, jouant avec mes cheveux, tout en gardant une certaine distance avec le reste de son corps. Son regard ne me quitte pas. Il me transperce.

« Je ne rougis pas du tout, j'ai chaud c'est tout. »

« Et tu as chaud à cause de quoi? » me demande t-elle, cherchant à m'allumer.

« Le thé que je suis en train de boire bien entendu »

« Cela va de soi Brit, c'est clair. C'est pas comme si tu repensais à ce que nous avons fait cette nuit ou à l'effet que je te fais dans cette tenue. Rien à voir. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles San. Tu n'aurais pas un problème d'égo surdimensionné par hasard? Tu n'aies pas la seule CHOSE à me donner chaud » Dis-je dans un éclat de rire.

« Han han... Je suis donc ta chose maintenant? »

Santana s'approche de moi, mettant en avant son décolleté . Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer. Mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de regarder le spectacle qu'elle m'offre en cet instant. Elle attrape ma tasse de thé et la pose tout doucement et délicatement sur la table basse.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Il faut dire que tu as l'air bien occupée en cet instant mon amour. Tu veux bien me regarder dans les yeux? »

« Je...oui évidemment. »

Je crois que je préférais regarder ses seins, ils me perturbent moins que son regard. Ses seins me fond craquer bien évidemment mais je peux me contenter de les regarder...Jusqu'à un certain point. Ses yeux, eux, m'appellent, ils me parlent, ils me font perdre la raison. Face à son regard, je ne résiste plus. Je ne répond plus de rien.

« Alors comme ça, je suis ta chose? »

Elle vient de passer ses jambes de chaque côté de mes cuisses, la voilà sur moi, son regard plus parlant que jamais. Je vois ses lèvres m'implorer.

« San, on va vraiment être en retard tu le sais? »

« Pas si je m'abstiens de téléphoner à Quinn »

« Mais elle, elle va t'appeler. »

« Et je ne répondrai pas. »

« Alors elle viendra ici »

« Je lui enverrai un texto pour la prévenir. »

« Comment tu feras ça si on est en train de faire l'amour San? »

« Ooooooh, alors il y aurait une ouverture finalement? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Oh si tu l'as dit ma chérie. »

« Tu interprète c'est t... »

J'aurais du m'y attendre. Ses lèvres viennent s'appuyer sur les miennes. Elles sont douces. Elles me caressent. Elle me rend dingue.

« Il n'est que 10h, Brit. J'ai déjà prévenue le taxi pour 13h. On a tout le temps. C'est toi qui compte le plus, pas Quinn. Et elle comprendra quand elle saura. Elle m'en voudra de ne pas l'avoir prévenue cette nuit, mais elle comprendra. Je t'aime Brit... »

Elle me rend VRAIMENT dingue.

« Tu es impossible Santana. Impossible de te résister. Impossible de ne pas avoir envie de ça... »

Je la soulève et la porte jusqu'à la chambre. Nos baisers sont passionnés et excitants au possible. Ses jambes enroulent ma taille. Elle colle son corps un peu plus contre le mien.

« Je t'aime vraiment, vraiment très fort Brit. » me susurre t-elle à l'oreille.

« Non, c'est moi. Et je vais te le prouver tout de suite. »

Je la couche délicatement sur le lit. Je me tiens debout face à elle, le regard plein de promesses et d'intentions.. Je me penche doucement et délicatement je fais remonter sa nuisette pour laissé apparaître son intimité. Je passe tendrement mon doigt le long de sa fente, déjà très humide. Je la sens vibrer à ce contact. Un petit gémissement de plaisir vient envahir le silence qui règne dans la pièce. Je me tiens au dessus d'elle et je lui fais une promesse...

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime San, vraiment pas...Je te promets que tu vas le savoir très vite »

POV narrateur

Elle ne sont que deux et pourtant elles donnent l'impression d'être à dix dans l'appartement, tant elles sont en effervescence.

« Je te l'avais dit San, je te l'avais dit qu'on serait en retard. »

« Ah oui mais moi je ne pensais pas que tu allais me montrer à quel point tu m'aime. Et mon dieu... A quel point tu m'aimes! J'en suis encore toute retournée. » Répond la latina avec un sourire plein de malice et de plaisir.

Elles n'arrêtent pas de faire des allers et retour entre la chambre et la salle de bain, évitant au maximum de se croiser pour éviter tout contact qui pourrait les remettre dans l'état dans lequel elles étaient il y a encore dix minutes.

« Ricardo nous attend, ne t'inquiète pas, il patiente. Et j'ai appelé Jane, je lui ai dit que j'étais coincée dans des embouteillages à l'autre bout de la ville. Je ne sais pas si elle a cru à ce mensonge complètement nul, ça m'étonnerait, mais au moins, elle saura les faire patienter. »

« Tu es toujours en retard San, toujours... »

« Et toujours à cause de toi, c'est dingue ça! Embrasse moi! »

« Non, c'est hors de question. Dans la voiture. »

Santana fait la moue mais Brittany ne flanche pas, bien décidé a se rattraper pour ce retard qu'elle a causé.

« Aller viens, je suis prête, on est partie San! Alleeeeeer! »

Elles enfilent leur manteaux, attrapent leur sac à main, leurs clés et filent à toute vitesse dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur qui n'aura pas mis beaucoup de temps pour arriver. Le dieu de la chance est avec elles.

« Brit, tu peux m'embrasser maintenant. »

« Dans la voiture je t'ai dit »

Mais c'est sans compter sur la détermination de la brune qui se rapproche dangereusement de la blonde, et l'embrasse tendrement. Langoureusement même. La secousse de l'ascenseur les interrompt.

« Je t'aime » dit la latina

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Elles sortent de l'ascenseur et saluent Jeff au passage, qui souris en les voyant passer ensemble, main dans la main.

Le taxi de Ricardo les attend devant l'entrée, elles s'y engouffrent à toute vitesse.

« Bonjour Ricardo » dit une Santana essoufflée

« Bonjour Melle Lopez...Et Mlle Pierce j'imagine? »

« San, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton père était devenu chauffeur de taxi...Et depuis quand tu l'appelle Ricardo? » Brittany semble sincèrement confuse et surprise.

Santana et Ricardo la regardent interloqués. Un peu moins du côté de Santana car elle est habituée à de telles déclarations de la part de sa petite amie, mais Ricardo semble perdu.

La latina éclate de rire lorsqu'elle réalise, ce qui attriste visiblement Brittany.

« Oh non Brit, ne le prends pas mal, s'il te plaît, c'est juste que tu es tellement mignonne et époustoufflante quand tu parles avec autant d'innocence. Ricardo n'est pas mon papa. C'est l'ange gardien dont je t'ai parlé hier. Il est vrai qu'il lui ressemble un peu mais je t'assure, ce n'est pas lui. Et papa s'appelle toujours Alejandro, ça n'a pas changé et il est toujours médecin. Et surtout il est à Lima, pas à New-York. Et vu la manière qu'il a de conduire, je t'assures qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de devenir chauffeur de taxi. »

« D'accord. Mais c'est incroyable cette ressemblance quand même. J'ai cru que j'avais dit une grosse bêtise quand tu t'es mise à rigoler. » tente de se rassurer la blonde.

« Non, Brit, jamais je ne pourrai me moquer de toi, jamais. Tu es bien trop précieuse. »

Brittany se plonge dans les yeux de Santana, comme pour la sonder et y lire une promesse. Une fois complètement rassurée, elle se tourne vers le chauffeur et lui dit:

« Bonjour Ricardo, moi c'est Brittany. »

« Alors bonjour Brittany et enchanté »

« Le plaisir est pour moi. En plus vous êtes un ange gardien. »

Brittany est heureuse. Son visage rayonne. Et sa bonne humeur est communicative.

« Alors Mesdemoiselles, où allons nous? »

POV Santana

« Je vais en profiter pour appeler Quinn le temps qu'on arrive »

« Oh non San, attends j'ai une idée. »

« Oui, dis moi »

« Je vais l'appeler moi, avec mon téléphone et je vais lui dire que quelqu'un veut lui parler et je te la passe ensuite. »

« Tu es un génie Brit-Brit »

Je suis enchantée par cette idée,vraiment.

Brittany se saisie de son portable et attend que Q lui réponde. Elle va halluciner. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé c'était il y a seulement quelques heures et j'étais en manque terrible de Britt.

« Q, c'est Brit! Tu vas bien ma chérie? »

« …. »

« Oui je vais très très bien. Je t'appelle car je suis avec quelqu'un qui voudrait te dire deux mots. »

« ….. »

« Je t'embrasse Quinny, très fort et embrasse Rach pour moi. A très très bientôt. »

Elle me tend l'appareil, je le met à mon oreille et attend quelques secondes. Je l'entend déjà s'impatienter. Brittany me lance un regard pour me gronder de lui faire subir ça. Je sais Brit, je suis méchante et cruelle.

Je met fin au suspense.

« Hello Q! »

« SAN? C'est toi ou je rêve? »

« Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles Quinny. »

« Si, c'est toi! Mon dieu c'est bien ce à quoi je pense? »

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses... »

« Que tu viens de passer du bon temps avec ta chérie car tu aurais du m'appeler depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et que j'étais folle d'inquiétude. Rachel m'a empêché de t'appeler ou de venir à l'appart. »

« Comment a t-elle fait pour t'en empêché? »

« Je suis certaine que tu ne veux pas le savoir San. »

« Effectivement, vu comme ça, je ne préfère pas. »

« Elle a aussi supposé que tu avais un grand besoin de sommeil et que tu dormais donc surement. »

« Elle n'a pas tort, j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil mais c'est en ce moment que j'en ai besoin car je peux te garantir d'une chose... »

Quinn me coupe la parole

« Je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir S. »

Mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ignorer ce que j'ai à lui dire

« Brit est pleine d'énergie, crois moi. »

« Ok je vois vous avez fait ça toute la matinée. »

« Et toute la nuit Q, toute la nuit. »

« Mais depuis quand elle est revenue? »

« Je crois qu'il va nous falloir plus qu'un coup de téléphone pour expliquer tout ça. Demain soir, dîner à la maison ça vous tente Faberry? C'est moi qui cuisine! »

« On s'en doutes que c'est toi et je préfère. »

« C'est pas gentil pour Brit ça. »

Brit interrompt tout à coup sa discussion avec Ricardo.

« Qu'est ce qui n'est pas gentil pour moi San? »

« Quinn dit que tu cuisine très très mal »

« Saaaaaan! Tu veux qu'elle me fasse la gueule à vie ou quoi? »

« C'est parce qu'elle a des goût de petite fille bien sous tout rapport ça. » lance ma brit à moi, capable de belles réparties.

« Pfffffffffff, San tu vas me le payer. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas dire une telle méchanceté. »

« Comme si tu ne pensais pas la même chose San. »

« Peu importe Q, peu importe. Donc demain soir, c'est bon? »

« Évidemment. Vous nous avez manqué, on raterait ça pour rien au monde. »

« Tu l'as rejoint au lit alors hier soir, comme je t'avais dit? »

« Oui »

« Et? »

« Et tu n'as pas envie de savoir. »

« Aller, dis moi Quinny »

« M'appelles pas comme ça, ça sonne mal dans ta bouche de rebelle. »

« Je peux t'appeler connasse alors? »

« Si ça te fait plaisir...Je l'ai rejoint et je l'ai réveillé pour lui dire que je l'aimais plus que tout. »

« C'est tout? Tu es trop sage Quinny. »

« Et elle m'a sauté dessus. »

« Qui l'eut cru que ce serait Berry la moins prude des deux. »

« Si tu savais à quel point notre couple est loin d'être prude. »

« Faberry ne pourra jamais battre Brittana »

« Ça ma cocotte ça reste à prouver. »

« On en parlera demain soir »

« Si tu veux San, avec plaisir. Mais je suis certaine que tu voudras ne jamais avoir entendu ce que j'ai à te raconter. Tu vas le regretter. »

« Bonne journée Q, à demain soir alors! Prépares bien toutes tes histoires salaces. »

« Amusez vous bien les filles! »

« Q est vraiment pas gentille San. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment défendu en plus. »

« Tu es difficile à défendre vu ton passif en matière de cuisine »

« Saaaaaan! »

Ricardo me regarde dans le rétroviseur, l'air un peu fâché.

« Ricardo, croyez moi, si vous aviez déjà goûté à sa cuisine vous ne me feriez pas ces gros yeux »

« Mais est-ce nécessaire de le lui dire Melle Lopez? »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Santana vous savez...Et je crois qu'il est bon de tout se dire dans un couple. »

Je me tourne vers ma petite amie qui ne sait plus quoi penser. Elle a l'air toute déçue.

« Brit, chérie, je ne veux simplement pas que tu te fasse de faux espoirs... ou que tu empoisonne quelqu'un. »

Elle me frappe! Whaouuuu! Brit me frappe. Je rigole de plus belle. J'aime la voir dans cette fausse colère. Juste pour que je me fasse pardonner.

« Il n'y a que toi pour aimer tes recettes sorties de ton imagination. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Vraiment...Mais c'est vrai, tes recettes, elles craignent. » dis-je dans un dernier éclat de rire.

« Santana Lopez, tu es grillée pour la journée, n'espère rien de moi. »

Je me rapproche d'elle. Comme Ricardo regarde encore dans son rétroviseur je lui demande de regarder un peu la route.

« Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on ait un accident Ricardo, regardez un peu la route. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité avec ma blonde. »

« Si vous voulez de l'intimité c'est d'une limousine dont vous avez besoin »

« Tant pis, je ferais avec le peu que vous m'offrirez... »

Je me rapproche donc de Brit qui a ce regard en coin et un sourire dissimulé.

« Mon amour, tu sais bien que je t'aime plus que tout et que je te dis tout ça pour ton bien. Car je ne voudrais pas que tu t'empoisonne non plus, je ferai quoi moi sans toi? »

« Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te pardonnes. »

« Je crois que tu vas le faire pourtant »

J'approche mes lèvres de son cou et vient y déposer de doux baisers avant de mordiller le lob de son oreille et de lui murmurer « Si tu me pardonnes, je te promets un câlin ce soir dans ma loge, un gros gros câlin Brit. »

« Tu crois que je ne pense qu'à ça franchement? »

« Je le crois »

Elle se tourne vers moi et vient elle aussi murmurer à mon oreille

« Tu crois que seuls ton corps et tes gémissement peuvent me faire craquer et faire que je te pardonne? Si tu crois ça alors...Tu me connais vraiment très bien »

Elle me mordille à son tour l'oreille et je la sens sourire. Elle revient sur mes lèvres pour un baiser plein d'amour et de promesses.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt de tenir ta promesse San, sinon ma vengeance sera terrible... »

« Je n'y tiens pas, je saurai tenir toutes mes promesses envers toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Je me retourne face à la route et pose ma tête contre le bras de Brittany. Je passe le reste du trajet à écouter Brit et Ricardo discuter ensemble et ma chérie est fidèle à elle même.

« Dites Ricardo, vous savez vous pourquoi les taxis sont jaunes? Non parce que c'est la question que je me suis toujours posée et Santana n'a jamais su me répondre, enfin, je veux dire, je sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas jaunes parce que c'est le seul pot de peinture qu'il restait. » dit-elle en me lançant un regard accusateur, pendant que je me renfrogne un peu plus contre elle.

« Je ne sais pas Melle Brittany, je viens du Mexique moi. Quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient déjà comme ça. Je les conduit c'est tout. Ils seraient rouge ça me conviendrait aussi. »

« Ben moi j'ai ma théorie sur la question...Vous la voulez? »

« Avec plaisir oui »

« Et toi Santana? »

« Je n'osais pas te le demander Brit. »

« Ok...D'après moi, ces voitures viennent directement du ciel. A mon avis, le soleil les a recraché. Je ne vois que ça, pour qu'elles soient aussi jaunes. Ou alors, elles ont été pondu par des poules géantes. Mais comme je n'ai encore jamais vu de poules géantes, j'ai des doutes sur cette théorie. »

« heu... »

Je me relève un peu pour voir la tête de Ricardo. Je me retiens de rire. Je crois qu'il hésite entre rire ou la prendre au sérieux. Je vais l'aider un peu.

« Je penche pour la première théorie, celle du soleil. Les poules géantes n'existent que sur Mars. A moins que vous ayez une meilleure idée Ricardo? » Je termine avec un clin d'œil.

« Non, non je penche aussi pour ça...Je ne vois pas mieux les filles, je ne vois pas mieux. »

Je regarde ma Brittany, elle a un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle est contente de son explication et heureuse d'avoir vu juste. J'aime quand elle est heureuse. Je le suis aussi.

Vous pensez sans doute que c'est idiot de la laissé croire à ce genre de choses mais moi pas. Il faut savoir que Brit est quelqu'un d'unique. Elle ne voit pas le monde comme vous et moi. Elle appréhende tout avec un œil différent. Elle croit en des choses auxquelles je ne crois pas mais ce sont ses croyances à elle et je les respecte. Je ne veux pas la blesser, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit déçue ou qu'elle perde de son innocence et de sa vision positive de la vie. Elle est un rayon de soleil dans ce monde qui craint et je ne veux pas que ça change. De toutes façons, elle serait incapable de changer cette facette de sa personnalité. Elle n'est pas stupide, elle est simplement différente. Elle vit aussi dans le même monde que nous quand c'est nécessaire. A croire qu'elle sait parfaitement faire la différence. Je suis heureuse comme ça, tant qu'elle l'est elle aussi.

« San? »

« Oui Brit... »

« Pourquoi ils sont pas jaunes dans l'Ohio? »

« Peut-être parce que le soleil n'a pas su viser... »

« Ah oui? Ca se tient. »

Ouf, j'ai eu chaud!

On termine le trajet l'une contre l'autre, plus amoureuses que jamais. Je suis si bien dans ses bras, je me sens tellement protégée. Brittany est mon ange gardien, et elle l'a toujours été. C'est grâce à elle si j'ai cette vie rêvée. C'est elle qui m'a poussé dans mes retranchements, elle qui m'a soutenue envers et contre tous, qui m'a rendue meilleure, qui m'apaise. Sans elle je ne serais pas celle que je suis devenue. Je ne suis pas parfaite mais je suis meilleure que je ne le serais si elle n'existait pas dans ma vie.

« Voilà mesdemoiselles, vous voilà arrivées à destination. Amusez vous bien! »

« Merci infiniment Ricardo, et désolée pour l'attente »

« Pas de problème Brittany, je sais ce que c'est d'être amoureux... »

« Hého! c'est pas ce que vous pensez » m'exclamai-je

« Si c'est exactement ce qu'il pense San, ne mens pas, c'est vilain. »

« Cette fille me rend dingue vous savez » dis-je à Ricardo.

« Je comprends bien mieux maintenant pourquoi vous l'aimez tant et pourquoi vous étiez si triste hier soir. Le bonheur vous va bien mieux que la tristesse Melle Lopez. »

Je lui souris et Brittany me souris, heureuse de savoir que c'est elle qui me rend si belle. Je règle la course à notre chauffeur et nous sortons du véhicule sorti tout droit du soleil.

« Il est vraiment très très jaune ce taxi San, tu ne trouves pas? »

« Comme tous les taxis new-yorkais Brit...Aller, viens on a trente minutes de retard. »

Je la prend par la main et l'emmène dans mon monde à moi...


	17. Un dîner entre amies 1ere partie

Me revoilà! Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié! Je préfère prendre un peu de temps et faire quelque chose de bien. Mon boulot me prend énormément de temps en ce moment et du coup, j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire. Et ça me manque beaucoup.

Le prochain chapitre est coupé en deux. Je vous livrerai la suite soit dimanche soir, soit jeudi prochain. Il est déjà d'une longueur raisonnable alors je me suis dit que je pouvais vous le livrer ainsi, plutôt que de vous faire encore attendre 3 jours. Et puis c'est toujours bien de laisser les lecteurs sur leur faim. Oh rien de bien important, aucun cliffhanger, juste un certain dîner coupé en deux...

Ce chapitre comprendra en fait deux dîners, je vous laisse la surprise pour le tout premier.

Je rentre assez rapidement dans le vif du sujet...Vous allez vite comprendre de quoi je parle. Âmes jeunes et sensibles s'abstenir. Ces deux jeunes femmes sont en pleine forme!

Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais encore faire...Deux de sûre mais comme à la base je ne pensais en faire que 8 ou 10, rien n'est vraiment fixé. Vous me motivez à écrire, vous me donner de nouvelles idées, de nouvelles germent naturellement dans mon esprit donc je ne m'arrête plus. Mais je pense vraiment qu'à un moment donné je vais tourner en rond. Mais l'idée de la fête et l'angoisse soudaine de Brit avec une Santana qui fait son possible pour la rassurer est en train de monter en puissance. J'ai d'ailleurs semer les graines dans ce chapitre, saurez vous trouver?

Ninoubrittana: pour le bal de promo, je te promets de te donner la réponse prochainement...Je dois quand même dire que la version originale me plaît beaucoup. Et collerai avec mon anecdote.

Encore merci à toutes (tous?) de me lire et de commenter.

Enjoy it!

**Chapitre XVI: Un dîner entre amies**

Santana et Brittany rentrent de leur journée marathon, épuisées mais heureuses. Heureuses d'être ensemble, heureuse des rencontres qu'elles ont faites, heureuse de l'avenir prometteur de Santana, heureuse ensemble, surtout ça.

Santana insère la clé dans la serrure mais avant d'ouvrir la porte elle demande à Brittany de fermer les yeux.

« Oh non, San, j'ai plus la force de jouer moi...Tu m'as épuisé... ».

Mais elle vient de repenser à ce que Santana lui avait promis le matin même et au fait qu'elle avait tenue sa promesse. Dieu que la promesse avait été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Ce souvenir la fait instantanément chavirer dans l'excitation qu'elle éprouve pour la chanteuse.

Elle s'approche dangereusement d'elle, en se mordillant les lèvres , le regard plein de supplication et d'envie.

« Je croyais que tu étais trop crevée pour jouer Brit... »

« Si tu me fais l'amour mon coeur, je n'ai besoin de faire aucun effort » répond Brittany dans un souffle, au creux de l'oreille de sa petite amie.

A ces paroles Santana ne répond plus de son corps et l'embrasse ardemment, la poussant jusqu'à la plaquer contre le mur du couloir, lui bloquant les poignets d'une main. Les langues se trouvent aussitôt et se mettent à danser dans un baiser passionné, les plongeant dans les abîmes de l'excitation. La main restée libre de Santana se fait pressante sur la poitrine en partie découverte de la blonde, dont le décolleté laisse entrevoir un spectacle qui la ravie.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi San, prends moi ici, je t'en supplie... »

« Arrête Brit, arrête ce supplice.. »

« Il n'y a que toi qui peut l'arrêter...prends moi » répond Brittany qui se fait autoritaire.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardent intensément. Chacune étant au bord de l'implosion. Leur deux corps jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Comme si elles en étaient au tout début de leur relation. En quelque sorte, c'est effectivement le cas.

Santana attrape Brittany par la taille pour la plaquer un peu plus entre son propre corps et le mur. Elles ne sont plus que souffles et gémissements. La latina ne s'encombre d'aucun préliminaire et glisse sa main directement dans le pantalon de sa femme qui libère ses mains et s'agrippe à elle, rejetant la tête contre le mur, le cou offert, laissant échapper un juron, ce qui a le don d'accroître l'excitation de la brune qui vient caresser le cou de la blonde avec sa langue, pleine de fougue en elle. Celle-ci constate l'état pitoyable de la culotte de sa conjointe, trempée de son humidité. Elle entre en elle directement, sans formalité, avec une facilité déconcertante, la faisant gémir bruyamment.

Elles sont en train de baiser au milieu du couloir de leur résidence. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. La tendresse de ces dernières heures à totalement disparue laissant place à un échange sauvage, bestial, féroce et dénué de toute raison. Brittany va jouir au milieu de ce couloir. Elle va venir sous les asseaux répétés et acharnés de Santana en elle. Elle va venir parce qu'elle l'a exigé à sa petite amie. Elle va venir parce qu'elle en a décidé ainsi. Cette pensée l'excite de plus belle. Il en est de même pour Santana qui redouble d'effort pour la satisfaire complètement, oubliant toute fatigue. Elles sont toutes les deux en sueur face à cet effort physique intense. A bout de souffle et seules au monde. Seules au milieu de ce couloir.

« San, regardes moi, je vais jouir, regardes moi » dit Brittany au bord de l'asphyxie.

« Je te regardes mon amour... » Santana a retrouvé de sa tendresse qui avait fuie momentanément.

Un cri vient transpercer le silence. Un cri suivit d'un simple mot, d'un simple prénom...

Brittany s'accroche à Santana, vidée de toute son énergie. Leur bouche se rencontrent de nouveau pour un baiser qui se veut tendre et amoureux.

« Merci »

« Le plaisir de t'entendre jouir sous mes doigts est pour moi »

Elles restent encore plusieurs secondes à se sonder. Leur regard est amoureux, d'une intensité déconcertante. On ne peut le nier, ces deux là s'aiment d'un amour inconditionnel, indestructible et inébranlable. Elles sont liées à jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Elles ne sauront jamais se défaire l'une de l'autre. C'est trop tard. Leur destin est d'être ensemble, pour toujours. Elles en prennent soudainement conscience.

« Jamais je ne pourrai avoir envie qu'une autre que toi me fasse l'amour comme tu viens de le faire...jamais je ne pourrai me passer de toi Santana, plus jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans toi; tu m'appartiens et je t'appartiens pour toujours. Je ne pourrai jamais cesser de t'aimer. Je ne pourrai jamais te détester. Mon besoin de toi est constant. Je pourrai en avoir peur mais pourtant, à l'inverse il me rassure. »

Santana l'écoute religieusement, les yeux larmoyants face à tant de sincérité et de spontanéité. Sa femme vient de lui dire ce qu'elle même ressent depuis tant d'années déjà, sans avoir jamais trouvé les mots pour l'exprimer.

« Je vais paraître un peu simple mais...tout pareil mon amour. Tout pareil et plus encore...Je t'aime. »

Santana vient déposer ses lèvres sur celles encore gonflées de désir de Brittany, pour un baiser des plus sages mais d'une tendresse éclatente.

« J'ai quand même une surprise pour toi Brit...fermes les yeux. »

La danseuse s'exécute.

La porte s'ouvre sur la pièce principale de l'appartement.

Santana est ravie, le résultat est à la hauteur de ses exigences. Elle pensera a remercier Quinn.

« Tu peux ouvrir tes jolis yeux mon amour... »

Brittany en a le souffle coupé. Le spectacle qui s'offre à elle est digne d'une comédie romantique dont le rôle principal serait joué par une Julia Roberts du temps de Pretty Woman. Santana est son Richard Gere, en beaucoup plus excitante.

Elle peut sentir le regard amusé de sa petit amie derrière elle. Elle ne cessera jamais de la surprendre. Comment a t-elle fait ça? La pièce est éclairée par un jeu de lumières éblouissant. On se croirait au milieu d'un parc, le ciel constellé de million d'étoiles. Leurs meubles habituels sont remplacés part une pelouse artificielle, un banc en bois, un panier à pic-nic posé sur une couverture à l'effigie de la petite sirène. Un projecteur diffuse des photos sur l'un des murs maculé de blanc. Des photos de Brittany et elle, de leurs amis, de leur famille. Leur vie ensemble est retracée sur ce mur.

« Comment? Quand? Pourquoi? »

« Une question à la fois Brit, ça va trop vite pour moi... »

« Comment? »

« Avec l'aide de Quinn qui est venue tout installer avec Rachel et le décorateur. Je sais de source sûre que James les a aidé également.»

« Il est mignon ce James...Il est suffisamment fou de toi pour faire ça. Quand? »

« J'ai décidé ça pendant l'interview avec Ellen »

« Ce qui m'amène au pourquoi? »

« Parce que je t'aime dans un premier temps et que pendant l'interview Ellen m'a demandé quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir...Elle m'a demandé qu'elle avait été la chose la plus folle qu'on avait faite pour moi et j'ai répondu ... »

« Un dîner au milieu de Central Park alors que c'est formellement interdit... »

« Mais ma petite amie a la folie nécessaire en elle pour le faire... Et j'ai réalisé que je ne t'avais jamais sortie le grand jeu pour un dîner. Alors j'ai appelé Quinn après avoir commandé traiteur et décorateur, et elle est venue ici pour ouvrir la porte et aider à installer. »

« C'est magnifique San...c'est somptueux..Tu es somptueuse, étonnante.. »

« Tu mérite au moins ça dans un premier temps. Je compte bien te surprendre encore des millier de fois. »

« Tu sais quelle est la chose la plus folle que tu aies faite pour moi San? »

« T'acheter un canard? »

Brittany souris à ce souvenir.

«Non, tu m'as ouvert ton cœur, toi la dure à cuir de lima Hights. Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur alors que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne normalement. Tu as dépassé tes limites émotionnelles pour moi. Et tu t'es affichée aux yeux de tous. Et puis tu m'as aussi acheté une chanson pour la St Valentin. Et récemment tu m'as écrit un album entier. Tu vas toujours au delà de tes limites pour moi et ça compte dans les choses folles que tu as fait par amour pour moi. »

Santana ne répond rien, elle n'a rien à répondre. C'est vrai que pour Brittany elle est allée au delà d'elle même.

« Ça te plaît au moins? »

« Tu veux rire San?C'est pas que ça me plaît c'est que ça me comble complètement. Il y a tout ce que j'aime. La petite sirène, une pelouse, à manger et à boire, des photos, un banc public qui me rappelle bien des choses, des milliers d'étoiles dont une qui brille plus encore que les autres...Toi. »

« Allons nous installer alors... »

« Je vais aller me changer avant San, si ça ne te dérange pas, me mettre plus à l'aise. »

« Comme tu voudras mon amour. Je t'attends, je ne bouge pas. »

Brittany dépose un baiser sur la joue Santana. Un baiser plein de reconnaissance et de tendresse. Un baiser pour lui dire merci.

Santana se couche sur la couverture, le sourire aux lèvres et le sentiment d'avoir fait les choses bien. Le sentiment de rattraper un peu de ses bêtises. Brittany lui en voudrait de penser encore à ça, d'avoir encore ce sentiment de culpabilité en elle et cette crainte qui ne la quitte vraiment jamais, comme si leur problème n'était qu'en partie résolu et que toute cette histoire ferait à nouveau surface un jour.

Elle est extraite de ses mauvaises pensées par la blonde qui ressort de la chambre habillée d'un short et d'un débardeur.

« Quelle beauté mon amour...Un rien t'habille! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça San? »

« Parce que tu as encore oublié de mettre des sous vêtements Brit. »

« Non, je n'ai absolument pas oublié »

« Si je vois bien, tu n'as rien en dessous »

« Effectivement, je n'ai rien en dessous comme tu dis, mais ça n'est pas un oubli... »

« Oh... » Répond simplement une Santana troublée et surprise.

« Tu en restes sans voix hein...C'est bien ce à quoi je m'attendais »

« Tu es cruelle Brittany Pierce avec moi. »

Elles se sourient avant de passer aux choses sérieuses : manger!

Pour un simple pic-nic, le repas était exceptionnel et gargantuesque.

Les deux jeunes femmes sont maintenant installées sur le banc, face à l'écran de photos. Toute leur jeune vie retracée sous leurs yeux fatigués.

« Je sais qu'il est tard, que nous sommes exténuées et que la surprise n'arrive du coup pas au moment le plus opportun mais je crois quand même savoir que tu voulais une autre anecdote.. »

« C'est vrai? Tu vas le faire? »

« Oui Brit, je vais le faire »

La jeune danseuse se précipite dans les bras sa petite amie pour lui montrer toute sa reconnaissance.

« Merci San. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rend heureuse. Tu fais tant d'effort pour ça. »

« Ce ne sont pas des efforts. Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie et que te voir heureuse est ce qui me comble le plus. Alors cette anecdote? »

« Tu sais laquelle je veux... »

« Oui, je crois savoir. Attends, je vais la chercher. »

Santana actionne la télécommande du projecteur jusqu'à tomber sur la photo qui les intéresse.

« C'est bien celle-ci? » Demande la latina face à la fameuse photo de abuela.

« Oui. » lui répond Brittany, tout en sondant sa bien aimée pour voir si elle se sent vraiment prête pour ça.

« Donc! La photo date du soir de ma victoire à The Voice. Nous rentrons, exténuées comme ce soir. Et comme ce soir, une surprise nous attend. Une surprise que ni toi ni moi n'attendions. Mes parents sont là, installés dans le canapé et face à eux, abuela. Je suis restée de longues minutes sans pouvoir bouger, les jambes prêtent à me lâcher. Je crois que j'ai très rapidement pleurer parce que la voir face à moi après tant d'années, c'était comme un rêve dans lequel je n'avais plus aucun espoir. Ma mère est vite venue vers moi et m'a prise dans ses bras, avant même que tu puisses réagir. Je crois bien que sur le coup tu l'as maudite, j'ai vu ton regard. Tu aurais voulu être celle qui me console. Tu veux toujours être celle qui sèche mes larmes. »

« C'est mon rôle après tout. Et oui, j'étais jalouse ou plutôt déçue de moi même, de ne pas m'en être rendue compte avant. »

« Tu étais aussi surprise que moi Brit. Tu as mis un certain temps avant de reprendre tes esprits. Une fois que tu as réalisé ce qu'il se passait, la première chose que tu as faite c'est d'aller vers abuela et de la prendre dans tes bras. J'ai entendu ton merci à son oreille. Abuela à eu ce sourire que je n'oublierais jamais. Un sourire dans lequel j'ai vu toute la reconnaissance qu'elle te portait d'avoir pris soin de moi, d'avoir été présente à chaque instant pour moi. J'étais dans un état second, hors de la réalité. Je me suis détachée de ma mère et je me suis dirigée vers ma grand-mère. Tu l'as prise par le bras pour qu'elle fasse une partie du chemin qui nous séparait. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvées l'une en face de l'autre, il n'a pas fallu attendre très longtemps avant que l'on tombe dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Je l'ai faite s'asseoir près de moi sur la canapé à côté de mon père que j'ai enfin salué. J'avais tellement de questions à lui poser mais elle en avait sans doute encore plus que moi alors je l'ai laissé parler.

Elle m'a demandé si je lui en voulais, si j'étais heureuse, si tu étais gentille avec moi, si il y avais une chance que notre discussion dix ans plus tôt soit rayée de la carte. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir perdu autant de temps à m'en vouloir, à me rejeter comme une pestiférée. J'avais le choix et j'ai choisis de faire table rase de ce malheureux épisode. Même si j'avais très envie de comprendre le pourquoi, le principal était d'avoir la réponse au « quand? ». Quand allait-elle se rendre compte de son énorme erreur? Je voyais dans ses yeux toute sa peine de m'avoir fait tant de mal. Je ne voulais pas en rajouter en posant des questions qui n'allaient faire qu'accroître ce sentiment. Elle était là et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Malheureusement, la joie fut de courte durée car quelques minutes après nos retrouvailles, abuela a eu un malaise et nous avons dû faire appel aux pompiers. Les docteurs nous ont appris quelques heures plus tard qu'elle souffrait d'un cancer à un stade très avancé. Ma mère, sa propre fille, n'était même pas au courant. Nous sommes tous tombés de haut. Je comprenais à présent le pourquoi à ce méaculpa tardif. Elle ne voulait pas mourir en emportant avec elle plus de regrets qu'elle n'en avait déjà. Elle voulait rattraper une partie du temps perdu. Quand je suis entrée, seule, dans sa chambre, elle était éveillée, les yeux dans le vague, cherchant de la force pour m'affronter. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à lutter, je n'en avais pas le courage. Je lui en voulais terriblement, mais je n'avais plus le temps à ça. Le temps était au pardon, au partage et à la vie. Le peu de temps qui lui restait allait être utilisé au maximum. C'est pour cela que nous avons passé le plus clair de notre temps à Lima, près d'elle. Nous avons refait le monde à nous trois. Nous avons partagé des moments extraordinaires. Nous avons profité de chaque instant. Lorsque nous sortions et que nous croisions des connaissances, elle nous présentait telles que nous étions: « Santana, ma petite fille et Brittany son adorable petite amie ». C'était comme si ces dix dernières années sans elle n'avaient pas existé.

Elle nous a quitté deux mois après nos retrouvailles. J'étais avec elle. Je lui tenais la main et petit à petit la vie s'est enfuie. J'ai perdu la femme qui m'a élevé. J'avais tant appris grâce à elle. Elle m'a tant donné. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et là encore tu étais là. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, pleurer dans tes bras. Écouter ton cœur battre, plein de vie. Je voulais sentir la chaleur de ton corps, sentir que toi au moins, tu étais bien vivante, que tu n'étais pas prête de m'abandonner. J'ai eu peur en même temps. Peur de te perdre un jour comme je venais de perdre abuela. J'ai réalisé que l'amour est cruel. L'amour nous apporte un bonheur immense mais à un moment donné, ce même amour nous procure une douleur insupportable lorsque vient le moment de le perdre. J'ai toujours cette peur en moi depuis ce jour là. C'est le jour où j'ai réalisé qu'un jour je te perdrai ou tu me perdrais et que l'une ou l'autre allait devoir survivre sans notre amour.

« Mais notre amour est éternel chérie. »

« Je t'aime Brit »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Et merci pour cette anecdote. Je sais qu'elle est triste mais je ne retiens que cet instant heureux que nous avons vécu ici même. Ton abuela est revenue vers toi c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Je sais, mais tu me connais, j'ai tendance a vivre avec des regrets. Je ne suis pas l'optimiste que tu es. Tu me complète si bien. »

« Et être comme moi n'est pas idéal non plus. Tu me complète à merveille aussi. »

Santana regarde sa petite amie, avec ce sentiment de bien être total.

« Bon, on va dormir Brit? On a un repas à préparer demain...Et des interviews téléphoniques...beaucoup d'interviews. »

« Je te suis... »

« Et pas de sexe Brit...J'ai l'impression ne te servir qu'à ça, c'est dégradant » plaisante Santana.

« Si tu crois que j'ai envie de toi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil Santana Lopez et tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité. »

« Dis plutôt que tu es bien trop fatiguée pour ça. Je t'ai achevé avec ce repas. »

« Tu m'avais déjà achevé avant le repas, crois moi. » dis une Brittany coquine

C'est reparti...

POV Santana

Il est 18h30 et je suis exténuée. Il n'est QUE 18h30. Entre répondre aux interviews ce matin et préparer ce fichu repas toute l'après-midi, mes dernières forces sont en train de m'abandonner. Je ne suis même pas certaine d'avoir suffisamment d'énergie pour une joute verbale avec Quinn sur lequel de nos deux couples est le plus dévergondé. Même si je suis quasiment sûre de gagner. Franchement, je ne vois pas Berry demander à Quinn de la prendre dans un couloir, contre un mur, exposées au danger d'être prise en flague par les voisins. Ou alors, le monde a bien changé!

Ce canapé est vraiment confortable et je sens qu'il m'appelle pour une sieste. Mais je sens soudainement deux bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou.

« Hey... »

« Hey brit-brit »

« T'es crevée? »

« Tu n'as même pas idée. »

« Tu en as trop fait.. »

« Il fallait qu'en plus tu me fasse l'amour sous la douche, je t'en veux beaucoup »

Je fais semblant de bouder, sachant que ça va l'attirer à moi.

Elle se défait de notre étreinte et fait le tour du canapé pour venir s'asseoir tout contre moi, me prendre dans ses bras et déposer un baiser sur mon front.

« Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger lorsque je l'ai fait »

« Je ne voulais pas te vexer disons... »

« Je vois. Tu as donc simuler si je comprends bien? »

« Ah non! Avec toi jamais mon amour...Tu es trop douée pour ça. Et non, je ne me suis pas forcée, bien au contraire, j'espérais secrètement que tu me rejoindrais. »

« Tu trouves qu'on est trop porté sur le sexe San? »

« C'est jamais trop Brit. Si on a envie de faire l'amour on fait l'amour c'est tout. C'est pas comme si il n'y avait que ça entre nous. Si tu regardes bien, sur une journée de 24h, on fait l'amour quoi?Une heure?Deux heures? Trois heures grand maximum? Tu enlèves les huit heures de sommeil nécessaires à notre bien être et tu te retrouves avec quatorze heures minimum sans sexe, a faire tout autre chose. On s'aime, tu es belle, je suis belle, nous sommes sexy, on fait l'amour, tout est normal. Et puis on vient de se retrouver, on est comme à un nouveau commencement de notre relation. La passion est plus présente que jamais, c'est tout. Crois moi, notre vie me convient parfaitement. »

« A moi aussi. Alors tout va bien. Je ne voudrai pas que tu penses que je ne pense qu'à ça. »

« Mais je sais que tu ne pense qu'à mon corps et à tout ce que tu peux faire avec... »

Elle me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de me sourire et de se jeter sur mes lèvres pour un baiser tendre et sage.

Je suis si fatiguée et si bien dans les bras de mon amour que je finis par m'endormir pour une sieste tardive improvisée. Britanny ne fait rien pour m'en empêcher, elle ne bougera pas et me laissera dormir paisiblement, profitant d'écouter mon souffle régulier. Chose qui n'arrive que très rarement car, je vous le rappelle, elle s'endort toujours avant moi. Cette fois, c'est à mon tour.

POV Quinn

« Rachel dépêche toi! C'est mon dernier avertissement, si tu n'es pas là dans trente secondes, je pars sans toi, sans aucun scrupule.»

« Et je te punirai sévèrement »

Rachel vient de faire son entrée dans le salon, après mon dixième appel. Je vis avec une diva, c'est certain.

« Tu es une chieuse Berry, je te le dis. Et puis tu m'aurais puni en faisant quoi d'abord? »

« A ton avis? » Son air est coquin et chargé de sous-entendu.

« Me priver de sexe? ah ah, tu me fais rire. C'est toi qui serais la plus embêtée de nous deux. »

« Quinn Fabray! Ne me fais pas passer pour une dévergondée »

« Et bien prépare toi car c'est ce qui est prévu ce soir. Santana sous-entend qu'elle et Brit ont une vie sexuelle plus épanouie et plus dévergondée que la notre. Elle nous connaît très mal, enfin surtout toi, je suis certaine qu'on peut lui fermer le clapet ma chérie. »

« Je...J..Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles! » Elle prend son air outrée « Je n'en reviens pas, Santana et toi êtes complètement tarées. Vraiment. Je m'inquiète pour toi Fabray. »

« Tu sais qu'on peut les battre... »

« Mais on parle de Santana et Brittany mon bébé! On parle de ces deux femmes qui ont réalisé leur première sextape à l'âge de 18 ans! Dieu sait combien elles en ont fait depuis! »

« C'est ceux qui en montrent le plus qui en font le moins... »

« Non non pas elles. Elles sont TRÈS actives, crois moi. Et tu veux que je te dises? Elles doivent l'être encore plus depuis qu'elles se sont retrouvées. Quinn ces deux filles sont imbattables. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu nous embarquer dans cette histoire. Tu es vraiment naïve. »

Je me décompose au fur et à mesure que Rachel m'ouvre les yeux. Pourtant dieu sait que Rachel et moi avons aussi de quoi nous vanter. Mais on parle de Santana et Brittany. Je me suis fourvoyée.

« Là je sens que tu te décompose Quinn, je sens que tu réalise l'étendue des dégâts. »

« Mais on a parlé de ça hier matin et la nuit avait été si...si agitée pour nous que prise encore dans l'émotion je n'ai pas réalisé. »

« Avec un peu de chance elle aura oublié... »

Je saisie mon portable et le montre à Rachel.

« Regarde le message qu'elle m'a envoyé en début d'après-midi Rach »

Rachel ouvre de grands yeux.

« Ok, elle n'a pas oublié. Et en plus elle a lancé la bataille...Dans les loges? Tu lui as répondu quoi? »

« Qu'on l'avait fait nous aussi dans des loges... »

« Oui Quinn, tu as raison, nous aussi sauf que c'était lors des répétitions de ma première comédie musicale, tard le soir et que nous étions complètement seules vu que je suis toujours la dernière a rester pour répéter. Tu es venue me rejoindre et comme tu en avais marre de m'attendre depuis deux longues heures (je te remercie au passage pour ton immense patience), tu m'as rejoins sur scène et tu m'as entraîné à 'l'abri des regards' pour me faire l'amour. Certes c'était majestueux mais à côté de ça... » _Elle me montre l'écran de mon téléphone_, « ...Quinn Fabray j'ai la désagréable tâche de t'annoncer que nous sommes des petites joueuses. »

« Arf... »

« Tu n'es pas très bavarde d'un coup.. »

« Je compense par rapport à toi... »

« Tu te débrouilleras seule ce soir... »

« Je t'aime Rachel Berry »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon bébé, mais tu seras seule au monde ce soir... »

« Aller, on y va, Santana va encore râler... »

« C'est pas celle qui arrive en retard à tous ses rendez-vous? »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, faites ce que je dis pas ce que je fais...Elle en est le parfait exemple. »

« Je sens que la soirée va être longue...C'est Santana qui cuisine au moins? »

POV Santana

Je pourrais reconnaître le 'toquage' de porte de Rachel parmis cent autres. Elle toque comme elle parle, à savoir très très vite. De tout petits coups très rapides et très énervants.

Les voilà. Je me réveille difficilement. Brit ne bouge pas, elle attend que je reprennes entièrement mes esprits pour ne pas me brusquer.

« Quelle heure il est Brit? »

« Elles sont en retard. 19H30 »

« Je ne vais pas leur jeter la pierre. Elles m'ont fait gagner trente minutes de sommeil en plus. Je vais même leur dire merci. »

« Tu vas les choquer, fais gaffe! »

Les toquages reprennent mais cette fois c'est Quinn! Francs et espacés. Voilà un toquage dans les règles.

« Lopez, Brit, c'est pas possible que vous le fassiez aussi en nous attendant »

Je m'approche de la porte, tourne la clé dans la serrure et ouvre vivement la porte.

« Il ne fallait pas être en retard Fabray! Chaque minute est bonne à prendre pour ça. »

« Tu as de la bave au coin des lèvres Santana » me dit Rachel.

« Je te remercie Berry. »

« Tu étais donc en train de dormir ma petite Sanny? »

« Oui Q, je dormais, je suis crevée. Comme je te l'ai dit hier matin, ma femme est en forme... Mais ne restez donc pas dans le couloir, aussi confortable qu'il puisse être, n'est ce pas Brit? »

Je lance un regard plein de malice à Brit, et lui fais un clin d'œil. Le jeu est lancé. Quinn et Rachel se retournent en même temps et font une étude approfondie du dit couloir avant de se regarder, comprenant en même temps.

« Dans le couloir? Rien que ça? Mais je rêve.. »

« Je te l'avais dit mon bébé, elles sont imb... »

Quinn vient de faire taire Rachel avec un léger baiser.

« Non, Rach, elles ne le sont pas, ne pars pas battue d'avance. »

Quinn et Rachel entrent dans l'appartement et nous regardent Brit et moi, main dans la main. Un sourire né sur leur deux visages. Quinn se précipite dans mes bras et Rachel dans les bras de Brit.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous San, vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre. Je savais que Santana Lopez arriverait à renverser la vapeur. Mais fais gaffe à l'avenir. » me prévient Quinn.

Nous échangeons ensuite de partenaire et Rachel se jette dans mes bras.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir Sanny. Tu m'as manqué mine de rien. »

« Toi aussi Berry tu m'as manqué. Pas ton 'toquage' de porte par contre. Quand est-ce que tu vas prendre exemple sur ta moitié sérieux? On peut pas toquer comme on parle, c'est insupportable »

Rachel me donne une grosse tape sur le bras. Mais elle sait que le jour où je ne la taquinerai plus c'est qu'elle me laissera indifférente. Et ça n'est pas le cas. Rachel Berry est une véritable amie. Nous sommes l'opposée l'une de l'autre et du coup nous ne sommes jamais d'accord mais l'affection que j'ai pour elle est sincère. Je suis admirative de sa force de caractère, de sa détermination, de son courage et de sa fidélité. Je n'oublies pas qu'elle a été la première après Brit a me réconforter après le rejet de mon abuela. Elle était sans doute la plus à même de comprendre ma souffrance. Depuis ce jour là, elle fait partie de la liste des gens entrés dans ma plus haute estime. Liste comprenant Brit, Quinn, ma mère, mon père et abuela. Et donc Rachel. Et j'admire son talent. J'admire sa carrière.

« Au fait, Sanny, j'ai acheté ton album... » me dit Rachel

« Et? » demande Brit toute excitée et en même temps anxieuse de connaître l'avis de Miss Rachel Berry.

« Et je suis Fan...Je t'ai toujours dit que j'aurais adoré avoir ton grain de voix, je le pense vraiment. »

« Tu n'as vraiment rien à m'envier Rach. Dame Nature t'a plutôt bien gâté même si j'aurai détesté avoir une voix aussi stressante en parlant... »

Cette fois c'est Quinn et Brit qui me tapent chacune sur un bras.

« Hééééé! On se calme les filles! Je plaisante... Donc Rachel, continues donc, j'aime quand tu me complimente. »

« Donc, je suis fan...La voix est magnifique mais c'est l'album tout entier qui est une véritable bombe à tubes. Tu as réalisé un vrai petit bijoux. Je suis si fière de toi. »

Whaouuuu! Là par contre, elle va beaucoup plus loin que je ne l'imaginais.

Quinn a du voir mon air dubitatif, elle renchérie.

« Je peux t'assurer San qu'elle est sincère. L'album passe en boucle à la maison, dans la voiture, dans son ipod lorsqu'elle fait son jogging. Elle connaît déjà les paroles par cœur. Je suis à la limite de l'overdose, mais tu connais Rachel, quand elle aime elle ne s'arrête plus tant qu'elle n'arrive pas elle même à chanter parfaitement les chansons. »

« Whaou! Je ne sais pas quoi dire...Tu me piques pas mes chansons hein? Non, plus sérieusement, merci. Je suis touchée que tu penses tout ça. » Et c'est vrai, je le suis profondément. Entendez bien, Rachel est une star à Broadway, elle a un peu d'influence alors son avis compte pour moi. Elle a une technique vocale irréprochable et elle a l'art d'être à la page des tendances alors si Berry est fan , c'est prometteur pour mon avenir.

Je rajoute en faveur de la diva « Dans ta prochaine interview, si tu pouvais glisser un ou deux mots sur moi... »

« Comptes sur moi Sanny. »

Brit met fin à la discussion.

« Et si nous passions au moment tant attendu : Apéroooooo! »

C'est là que tout est devenue encore plus drôle...l'alcool aidant.


	18. Un dîner entre amies, la suite

_Bonjour, bonjour! _

_Encore une semaine d'attente que je viens de vous faire subir, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Je remercie ma junkie préférée pour la passion qu'elle met dans ses supplications, ça motive un peu plus!_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Je ne citerai personne en particulier, vous êtes tous géniaux! Et merci aussi, car nous avons dépassé la barre des 100 reviews..._

_Pour être tout a fait honnête, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Non pas que je ne veuilles pas vous faire plaisir, mais j'ai besoin de prendre moi même du plaisir et je dois avouer que j'en prends de moins en moins. J'aime mon histoire, j'aime l'écrire mais tout va finir par tourner en rond. Je sais que je vais adorer écrire le prochain chapitre car bcp de choses vont s'y passer, il devrait être le plus long de tous. Je veux terminer cette histoire en beauté avant de commencer la prochaine. Car si j'arrête celle-là, ça n'est pas pour vous laisser orphelins. J'ai l'idée d'une nouvelle fiction Brittana (avec aussi du Quinntana et du faberry)...Quelque chose d'assez loin de Glee, de même complètement différent. Je vous promet de faire encore mieux._

_En attendant, voici ce 18eme chapitre, la suite du dîner. J'espère qu'il vous satisfera. Je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Il est léger et c'est sans doute mieux avant le prochain qui sera un peu plus dur...Pas de panique, je n'aime que les happy end!_

_Enjoy it les ami(e)s!_

**Chapitre VXII : Un dîner entre amies, la suite**

Les quatre drôles de dames venaient de passer un moment délicieux ensemble, à boire, à manger, à rire, à boire encore, à se taquiner, a se remémorer leur passé en commun, à reboire. Elles arrivaient à la fin du repas lorsque Santana relança le sujet auquel Quinn pensait avoir réussi à échapper : leur vie sexuelle!

« Bon, Q, je sais que je suis imbibée d'alcool et que Brit sera sans aucun doute obligée de me porter jusqu'à notre chambre, mais je n'ai pas oublié l'objet de notre pari...Va falloir que tu m'expliques un peu en quoi tu penses avoir une vie sexuelle plus dévergondée que la mienne... »

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai...Pitié! » Répond Quinn, avec un regard implorant pour Rachel.

« Ah non non non non, Quinn chérie, tu t'es mise toute seule dans cette situation, tu t'en sortiras (ou pas) toute seule aussi...Je suis trop bourrée en plus pour me souvenir de tout... Il y en a eu tellement... »

« Ooooh oh! Et bien on peut peut-être commencer par ça : la fréquence! » s'exclame Santana en se levant mais retombant aussitôt par terre, sous les rires frénétiques de ses deux amies et de sa femme, qui elle est dans son état normal, a savoir, sans alcool mais dans son monde.

« La fréquence? »

« Oui Q...Combien de fois l'avez vous fait hier par exemple? »

« On est vraiment obligé San? »

« Tu as voulu jouer, alors on joue...Qu'est ce que tu peux être frigide Fabray »

« Deux fois »

C'est Rachel qui vient d'intervenir, apparemment décidée a aider sa petite amie, devenue rouge pivoine en une fraction de seconde, l'alcool aidant.

« Aaaaaaaah ,heureusement Berry cache bien son jeu elle... »

« Et vous deux? » demande la diva.

« Hier? » Santana semble compter dans sa tête...Avec beaucoup de mal.

« Brit aide moi, mon cerveau me lâche »

« Le mien m'a lâché depuis longtemps chérie... »

Les trois autres éclatent de rire avant que Santana se reconcentre mais sa jolie blonde répond avant elle.

« Sept fois »

« Hein? » s'exclament en cœur les deux brunes et Quinn. Même Santana est sceptique.

« Si l'on considère que nos retrouvailles datent d'hier et non pas d'avant hier, puisque que nous étions le lendemain, alors il y a eu trois fois dans la nuit a savoir la première fois nous avons commencé sur le fauteuil de la chambre pour finir sur le lit, la deuxième fois sous la douche et la troisième fois à nouveau sur le lit avant que je m'endorme... une fois le matin sur le lit, une fois en fin de journée dans la loge , une fois en rentrant dans le couloir et encore une fois juste après sur le canapé... »

« Donc cinq fois B, car dans le couloir et le canapé nous étions le lendemain, donc aujourd'hui si je suis ton raisonnement... »

« Oh...Alors oui, cinq fois tout de même. Ce qui porte à trois pour aujourd'hui donc. »

« Oui bon on va pas non plus faire un comptage annuel » s'agace Quinn de plus en plus vexée d'entendre ça. « Et puis on ne veut pas connaître tous les détails salaces. »

« Tu n'es qu'une jalouse Fabray »

« Pas du tout Lopez...Au moins, j'ai du sexe de qualité . mieux vaut peu mais extraordinaire que fréquent mais fade.»

Santana frappe Quinn sur le haut du crâne pour avoir osé supposer que ses rapports sexuels n'étaient pas extraordinaires.

« Aïe! T'es folle ou quoi? »

« C'est toi qui est folle...Viens on va dans la chambre que je te montres si je ne suis pas extraordinaire! Non mais oh! Je suis une déesse du sexe et Brit aussi, elle et moi ensemble c'est de la magie à l'état pur. On est éblouissante au pieu. On ne fait pas mieux. »

Les trois regardent la latina avec étonnement...

« Non mais je plaisantais, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me taper Fabray...Je préfèrerai encore me taper Berry...Ou même Finn! »

« Je te remercie San, vraiment, ça me touche... »

« Je t'en prie Rach, je t'en prie... »

« Enfin, c'est pas comme si on ne s'était jamais embrassé en même temps... » lâche une Rachel complètement hors de contrôle. Les paroles se déversant sans préavis.

« Oh mon dieu... » déclare horrifiée Santana mettant ses mains devant sa bouche grande ouverte par la stupeur. Ce qui était un secret enfoui depuis des années venait de refaire surface.

Brittany et Quinn regardent chacune leur conjointe, ébahies, choquée et sans voix.

« Rachel, là tu viens de frapper un grand coup, bravo! Tu as conscience que nous allons vivre un enfer d'ici quelques secondes? » s'exclame Santana.

Rachel est elle même horrifiée, et vient de décuver en une fraction de seconde, réalisant que l'impensable vient de se métamorphoser, à cause d'elle.

Brittany s'exprime la première

« Aurais tu des choses à me dire Santana Maria Lopez? »

« Hem...Oui, ça se pourrait. Mais tu vas rire je t'assures. »

« J'en doute... » intervient Quinn, le regard furieux.

« Il se pourrait, je dis bien il se pourrait, que je sois la première fille a avoir embrassé Berry... »

« Je confirme! »

« Reste a vous demander quand? » demande une Quinn un peu rassurer mais jalouse.

Brittany quant à elle n'est pas rassurée du tout et Santana s'en aperçoit.

« B, mon amour, nous n'étions pas ensemble à ce moment là...C'est d'ailleurs par désespoir que j'ai embrassé Rachel. »

« Je te remercie Lopez! Je suis charmée et touchée » dit Rachel quelque peu vexée.

« Roooh le prends pas comme ça, c'est du passé, c'était une erreur et puis tu l'as cherché, personne ne t'a demandé de ressortir ça du placard. »

« Oui ben...hé! »

« Ben hé quoi? C'est vrai...Donc, je disais, nous n'étions pas ensemble, Quinn et Rachel non plus par conséquent. Quinn était avec Sam et toi Brit tu étais avec le binoclard à roulette. »

« Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça San, s'il te plaît » lui demande la danseuse.

« Ah non, tu commences pas avec lui, je ne l'aime pas et je l'aime encore moins depuis notre dispute alors je l'appellerai comme ça si j'en ai envie. Désolée. »

« Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait, dis moi... »

« Non, ça te feras du mal et ... »

« Hého, on s'en fiche de ça, ce qui nous intéresse là maintenant c'est l'épisode Pezberry. » S'agace Quinn.

« Pezberry? Ça me plaît comme surnom pas toi San? » demande Rachel.

« J'adore! Quinn, ton cerveau ne t'a pas abandonné. »

« Abrège Lopez! »

« Oui oui, j'abrège, j'y arrive... Donc Fabrevans et Bartie se pavanaient sous nos yeux, Finn courrait après Quinn, et moi j'étais au trente-sixième dessous. J'en étais malade de voir Brit avec cet abruti. Un soir, je venais de voir Bartie au breadstix, j'étais en larmes et j'ai croisé Rachel sur le chemin du retour. On a décidé de se faire une sortie pour oublier nos malheurs. Une chose en entraînant une autre, j'ai embrassé Rachel. Et oui, avant que la question ne soit posée, c'est moi qui ai embrassé Rachel et non l'inverse. Une pulsion du moment. J'avais besoin de chaleur et je n'avais pas envie d'aller voir Puck, je n'avais pas envie d'un homme tout court. »

« J'ai d'ailleurs était choquée sur le moment ,mais je lui ai rendu son baiser. C'était doux et chaud et surtout, différent d'avec Finn...Bien mieux qu'avec Finn... » complète Rachel.

Elle croise ensuite le regard sévère de sa petite amie et s'empresse d'ajouter:

« Mais pas aussi bien qu'avec Quinn...Quinn est la meilleure dans ce domaine. »

« C'est parce que c'est moi qui lui ai appris »

Toutes se retournent vers Brittany cette fois.

« Quinn, inutile de leur faire une scène alors que nous aussi on a notre petit secret. »

Santana se lève mais ne retombe pas cette fois. Elle est hors d'elle. Elle est prête a se jeter sur sa meilleure amie mais Brittany la retient.

« San, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? »

« Que Quoi? Tu me le demandes? »

« Tu as bien embrassé Rachel » répond toute penaude la blonde.

« Mais c'est pas pareil Brit »

« Et pourquoi? »

« Parce que...Parce que c'est pas pareil. C'était notre truc à nous ça. Le faire ensemble avant de le faire avec un garçon. »

Rachel et Quinn n'arrivent plus à suivre et cette dernière intervient.

« Vous pouvez nous expliquer? »

« Oh toi Fabray, ne change pas de sujet, tu as embrassé ma petite amie. »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là! Tu as embrassé la mienne! »

« Mais toi tu n'avais encore jamais embrassé Rachel! »

« Et toi tu n'avais encore pas embrassé Brittany! »

« Bien sûre que si! On a eu notre premier baiser à 13 ans! »

« Soirée révélations! » dit Rachel bizarrement au bord de la crise de rire.

« Quand? Comment? Pourquoi? Laquelle veut répondre? » demande la latina.

Quinn se lève et se met a faire les cent pas, cherchant ses mots.

« Tu promets de ne pas te moquer San? Tu promets que tu ne remettras jamais ça sur le tapis? »

« Je ne promets jamais rien, sauf à B »

« Promets moi! »

Brittany se joins à Quinn pour l'aider « S'il te plaît mon cœur, promets lui... »

« Ok ok je promets... »

« Si tu n'es pas au courant, c'est justement parce que j'avais honte...J'avais déjà embrassé un garçon avant d'embrasser Brit mais...En fait...Heu comment dire... il avait rigolé juste après, se moquant de ma façon de faire..Il était hilare San! Je m'y étais prise comme un pied. »

Santana est en larmes, elle ne peut plus s'arrêter de rire. Quinn Fabray avait donc était ridiculisée par un garçon, elle la reine Quinn, le sexe symbole des années lycée. Si elle avait su ça avant, elle se serait sans doutes moins sentie en concurrence avec elle et elle s'en serait servie comme arme secrète. Effectivement, il avait mieux value pour Quinn qu'elle ne sache rien.

« Tu t'y étais prise comment? » demande Santana

« Comme un poisson » répond la blonde, rouge de honte, ce qui attendrie d'un seul coup Rachel qui la prend dans ses bras, non sans un regard plein de malice à Santana qui elle est hilare dans les bras de sa jolie blonde.

« Je veux dire, littéralement, comme un poisson... Donc, je voulais sortir avec Finn, mais j'avais peur de ne pas assurer. Du coup, cela répond au pourquoi. C'était donc en première année, au second semestre. Finn venait de me demander de sortir avec lui. J'ai accepté et je me suis précipitée chez Brit car je savais qu'elle ne me jugerait pas ELLE! Mon premier réflexe avait été de venir te voir toi mais je savais que j'aurais vécu l'enfer. Et puis tu aurais refusé en plus! »

« Carrément! Même si je te trouvais sacrément bonne! »

« Saaaan! » là Rachel et Brit ont réagis simultanément.

« Ben quoi? Je suis humaine et lesbienne. Ma meilleure amie était belle et bonne, alors je le dis. Et si je puis quand même me permettre, sans aucune arrière pensée croyez le bien, elle l'est toujours! »

Quinn rougie, elle a toujours eu du mal avec les compliments sur son physique. Pour mettre court à ce moment gênant pour elle, elle enchaîne.

« Donc, pour le comment...Chez Brit, dans sa chambre, sur son lit...Elle m'a expliqué, m'a montré et voilà. Après ça, j'ai pu rendre Finn accro. Puis Puck. Sam. Et ma Rachel Berry. » Elle embrasse tendrement la diva.

« Donc, tu as fourrée ta langue dans la bouche de ma copine avant moi. C'est pas juste. » boude Santana.

« Mais il n'y qu'avec toi qu'une nuée de papillons a pris possession de mon corps Sanny. » lui répond Brittany, en la prenant dans ses bras avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne.

« J'espère bien B, j'espère bien. Dis moi que j'embrasse mieux qu'elle. »

« Je n'ai fait que lui apprendre ce que toi tu m'avais appris, c'est toi la reine des baisers, donc forcément tu embrasses mieux que Quinn. »

« Si je puis me permettre, je suis la seule a pouvoir départager » intervient Rachel. « J'ai embrassé Santana alors qu'elle avait déjà pas mal roulé sa bosse et j'ai embrassé Quinn pour la première fois bien après qu'elle ait abandonné sa technique du poisson. » intervient une Rachel taquine.

« Oui, mais tu ne seras pas objective » lui dit Brittany. « Comme moi en fait. Donc on s'en fiche au fond, elles nous comblent c'est l'essentiel. »

« La voix de la raison, ma femme à moi! »

« Et votre premier baiser alors? » demande Quinn.

« On avait 13 ans et on voulait s'entraîner. Brit m'a proposé qu'on s'entraîne ensemble alors j'ai accepté. Mais sans la langue »

« Et le premier avec la langue? » s'intéresse Rachel.

« On avait 16 ans, dans la chambre de Brit après un entraînement. C'est là que j'ai compris que mon regard sur elle avait changé. Un des plus beaux jour de ma vie...Mais ne changeons pas de sujet Quinn Fabray...Racontes moi ta vie sexuelle trépidante. »

« Pfffffffffffff que tu m'agace San... »

Santana ne bronche pas, elle patiente.

« Bon, ok..Heu...Rachel et moi on l'a fait dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit »

Santana ne parle pas, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

« Ben racontes! »

« Ah parce qu'en plus il vous faut les détails? »

« Ben, c'est encore plus drôle » répond la latine.

« Finn n'était encore pas au courant de notre relation, nous étions donc amantes. Nous sommes tous allés en boîte de nuit pour fêter le début des vacances et Rachel ne trouvait pas le courage de le quitter, ce qui me mettait hors de moi. Je penses que tu t'en souviens San. »

« Ooooh que oui! C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir volontairement gaffer devant Finn mais cet abruti ne captait rien, aveuglé par l'amour. »

« Donc nous sommes tous allés en boîte, enfin sauf vous deux pour des raisons encore obscures. »

Santana et Brittany échangent un regard complice avant que la blonde ne réponde

« On vous expliquera tout à l'heure »

« Ok, je sens l'anecdote bien salace, bref...Donc Finn n'arrêtait pas de coller Rachel, de vouloir danser avec elle, de l'embrasser. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je me suis précipité sur Rachel, je l'ai saisie par la main et je l'ai emmené avec moi dans les toilettes, sous le regard ébahi de Finnocence. J'ai commencé à l'engueuler, a lui faire une crise de jalousie sans nom, a pleurer et Rachel s'est jetée sur moi. Elle m'a poussé dans l'une des cabines de toilettes, elle a refermé la porte a clé et elle m'a fait l'amour là, sans gêne, sans barrière. »

« De la voir jalouse à ce point m'a terriblement excité. » ajoute la chanteuse.

« Donc en fait, si je suis bien, c'est Rachel qui prend les devants à chaque fois? »

« Non! pas à chaque fois » conteste la blonde. « Souvent mais pas à chaque fois. »

« Rachel, tu remontes considérablement dans mon estime...j'aurais peut-être du aller plus loin le soir où je t'ai embrassé »

Elle a à peine terminé sa phrase qu'elle reçoit un coussin en pleine figure de la part de Brittany.

« Aïe! »

« Tu l'as cherché mon cœur! »

« Merci, Brit, j'aurais fait pareil si j'avais eu ce qu'il fallait » dit Quinn avant de repenser à ce que Brit a dit tout à l'heure « Et vous alors pourquoi vous n'étiez pas venue à cette soirée? »

« Parce que Santana avait loué un gîte non loin de Lima pour deux nuits. Un endroit ultra romantique, propice à la détente et surtout au sexe. Un jour et deux nuits de rêve. Nous n'avons pas quitté la chambre durant tout ce temps. »

« Vous faites ça tout le temps en fait? »

« Non Quinn, pas tout le temps. Brit et moi faisons plein d'autres choses, nous avons une vie sociale épanouie, une vie professionnelle qui nous comble, des discussions passionnantes. Mais, il est vrai que notre vie sexuelle est elle aussi très active. Surtout depuis avant hier. Nous n'avons aucun tabou sur la question en fait, ce qui fait que quand l'envie nous prend, on fait...Cabines d'essayages, jaccuzzi, couloir d'immeubles, loge, coulisses, toilettes de boîte de nuit, douches, canapés ou lit des copines...Mais l'endroit qu'on préfère c'est notre lit douillet. »

« Canapé ou lit de qui? » s'insurge Rachel.

« Des copines... » répond la latina.

« Quelles copines? » s'inquiète Quinn.

« Vous...Le lit d'adolescente de Rachel et le canapé de votre salon. Brit a préféré le lit de Rachel. »

« Quinn laissons tomber cette discussion, elles nous battent à plate couture! Je ne supporterai pas plus de détails et de révélations. Et fais moi penser à changer notre canapé! »

« Yeeeeeeeeeees! On a gagné! San, on est les meilleure! Tapes là! »

Santana répond à la demande de sa chérie et tape dans sa main, en signe de victoire.

«Evidemment!»

Santana se dirige, fière, dans la cuisine afin de commencer à ranger. Quinn la rejoint rapidement.

« Félicitations San! Tu as ENCORE gagné, comme avant. »

« Sois pas jalouse Q, ton tour arrivera...Quand je ne serais plus là! »

« Ah ah, très drôle...Sérieusement, tu me trouves coincée? »

Santana est interloquée par cette remise en question soudaine de sa meilleure amie.

« Quinn, tu délires ou quoi? Je te taquinais simplement. Tu n'es pas coincée du tout. Et puis votre vie sexuelle vous regarde, si vous êtes épanouies c'est l'essentiel. Ce n'est pas à moi, ou à Brit ou à qui que ce soit d'autre de vous juger. Rachel a l'air très heureuse. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« J'ai parfois l'impression d'être une glacière... »

Santana s'approche de son amie et la prend dans ses bras.

« Normalement c'est moi qui pleure quand je suis saoule, pas toi. Toi tu t'énerve et tu te rebelle. Qu'est ce que tu as chérie? »

« Elle s'éloigne peu à peu de moi San, je le sens. Et j'ai l'impression d'être comme paralysée, incapable de faire un geste pour la retenir. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui m'éloigne. Je ne sais pas. »

« Je comprends rien...Vous avez pourtant l'air heureuses et super complices...Vous êtes Faberry mierda! Vous en avez trop bavé pour finalement en arriver à ce résultat là. Quinn réagis! »

« Je sais San, je sais très bien. Mais c'est comme si nos deux mondes nous séparaient peu à peu. »

« Ils ne sont pas si éloignés pourtant...Pourquoi tu la prends pas comme modèle? »

« Je le fais tous les jours San, tu crois quoi? »

« Non, je veux dire, officiellement. Faire quelque chose, un projet professionnel ensemble. »

« Pourquoi pas...Mais ça va changer quoi? »

« Elle va se sentir mise en valeur par toi, elle va voir que tu t'intéresse vraiment à elle, tu vas la magnifier et connaissant un peu Rachel, elle adore ça! C'est une diva, n'oublies jamais ça. Et vivre avec une Diva veut dire la l'admirer et par conséquent la rassurer. J'aimerais vraiment pas être à ta place mais tu es à la bonne place, c'est un job fait sur mesure pour toi: Un challenge permanent! »

« Si seulement tu étais aussi doué pour te conseiller toi même... »

« Hééééé! Je t'aide là! »

« Et je t'en remercie! Je constate c'est tout. »

« Mais je me suis bien rattrapé, regardes le résultat... »

« Tu m'impressionne en effet. La récupérer en si peu de temps relève de l'exploit. »

C'est le moment choisis par Rachel et Brittany pour rejoindre leurs petites amies.

« Ben alors vous faites quoi? » Demande la blonde.

« On s'impatiente nous...Du coup on s'est embrassé pour passer le temps... »ajoute la brune avec un regard taquin pour la latina.

« Hija de puta .. » plaisante Santana, sachant pertinemment que c'est faux.

« J'ai cru que tu y croirais... » dit Rachel

« Je connais Brit, tu n'es pas son genre du tout. »

« Je ne suis pas le tient et pourtant... »

« Ok ok ok c'est bon on a compris ma chérie, Santana t'a embrassé, c'était géant, tu en redemande, mais non! C'est à moi de te combler. »

« Ooooh, serais tu jalouse ma Quinnie? Tu sais ce que ça me fait quand tu es jalouse.»

« Terriblement jalouse.. »

« Et tu me propose quoi pour me combler? » interroge Rachel

« C'est un secret... » lui répond Quinn en s'approchant dangereusement de la brune.

La tension vient de monter d'un cran.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de les laisser Brit. Viens on va se poser sur le avez raison les filles, la cuisine c'est très confortable. Parole de Brittana! »

Santana saisie la main de Brittany et l'emmène avec elle, laissant Quinn et sa jolie brune toutes seules, au milieu de la cuisine, le regard brûlant.

POV Santana

Je ne sais pas si elles vont le faire, si Quinn va oser passer au delà de ses propres barrières psychologiques, mais l'état dans lequel nous les avons laissé était troublant. Tant pis pour notre cuisine.

Brit et moi venons de nous installer sur le balcon, emmitouflées dans des couvertures. La nuit est étoilée et si belle.

« San, Rachel a peur. »

« Peur de quoi mon amour? »

« De perdre Quinn... »

Là, je suis piquée par la curiosité.

« Comment ça? »

« Elle m'a dit, quand vous étiez dans la cuisine, qu'elle sentait Quinn s'éloigner. »

« Quinn m'a dit exactement la même chose de Rachel. Mais c'est quoi leur problème à ces deux là? »

« Peut-être qu'elles ont le même que nous... »

« Non Brit, je ne penses pas que Quinn ou Rachel ait embrassé une autre personne et transforme cet accident en excuse pour se pourrir la vie. Non, ça c'est propre à Santana Lopez. »

« Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer avec ça mon coeur... »

« Non, je t'expliques juste pourquoi ça n'est pas pareil. »

« Mais tu crois qu'on devrait faire quelque chose pour elles? »

« On est en train de le faire... »

Brittany est pensive, je la sens contrariée aussi je décide de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa jolie petite tête toute blonde.

« Dis moi ce qui te travaille mon amour. Je te sens toute pas bien. Tu peux tout me dire, tout me demander, tu le sais.

«Il t'a fait quoi Artie lorsque nous nous sommes disputées San? »

J'hésite à le lui dire mais en même temps, je sais qu'elle finira tôt ou tard par arriver à ses fins.

« Il a dit que je n'avais que ce que j'avais cherché, que je ne te méritais pas de toutes façons, que j'étais nulle, que tu aurais été plus heureuse avec un homme (lui sans doute), que j'étais le diable en personne...Bref, que des jolies choses Brit. Mais c'est ton ami et je le respecte. C'est juste que tu ne peux pas me demander de l'être aussi. »

« Il va m'entendre San, crois moi qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure. Je suis désolée. »

Brittany me prend ses bras mais j'ai le sourire. Je suis peut-être enfin débarrassée de cet ami encombrant. Je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité, il avait été trop confiant sur ce coup là et il allait le payer très cher. Santana renaît toujours de ses cendres, il devrait le savoir.

Nous restons l'une contre l'autre, dans le silence reposant de cette nuit plein d'étoiles, chacune perdue dans ses pensées. Je suis presque certaine que Brit réfléchis à un moyen de punir Artie. Un moyen qui le rendra aussi triste qu'elle l'est en ce moment même de réaliser que son ami l'a trahi.

Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle pense à ça, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Elle ne doit pas être triste pour lui, il ne le mérite pas. De toutes façons personne ne mérite Brittany, elle est trop bien pour tout le monde, trop pure, trop gentille pour nous tous. Elle est le pilier.

« Brit, tu sais à quel point je suis bien avec toi? »

« Moi aussi je suis bien avec toi mon amour...Tu me rends tellement heureuse. Artie a complètement tort et crois moi qu'il va le savoir. »

Le silence se réinstalle mais il n'est pas pesant. Il n'est jamais pesant entre nous. C'est un silence qui nous parle. C'est un silence pendant lequel nos cœurs se parlent.

« San, tu crois que Quinnie est en train de rendre Rachel heureuse aussi? »

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'elles soient en train de souiller notre cuisine. Je te parie qu'elles ne font que discuter. »

« Tu paries quoi? »

« Oh oh, tu veux jouer B? »

« Han han, j'adore jouer avec toi mon amour... »

« Je te parie qu'elles ne font que discuter. Si je gagne nous passerons le nouvel an ailleurs qu'à Lima, et si tu gagnes, je m'incline et je subirai le réveillon coincée entre nos parents. Bref, je subirai le réveillon pourri que tu m'impose chaque année mais que j'accepte sans broncher parce que je t'aime... »

« Ils sont réussis à chaque fois nos réveillons... »

« J'attends ta réponse. »

Je la sens hésitante. C'est un dilemme pour elle. Prendre le risque de mettre tous ses plans à l'eau ou la sécurité de passer le nouvel an dont elle a envie. Elle se lance néanmoins. »

« Avant de parier, tu dois me faire rêver Santana Lopez. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque sans savoir quel est le plan de secours. Alors je t'écoutes, fais moi rêver. »

Ça, je ne l'avais pas prévu. Trouver une idée sans réflexion au préalable. Après tout, je suis Santana Lopez, je n'ai peur de rien.

« Paris! »

« Non, fais moi rêver d'abord, je parie après mon coeur. »

« Tu n'aimes pas Paris Brit? »

« Tu veux dire Paris-Paris? »

« Oui, Paris-Paris »

« La ville des amoureux? »

« Celle là même »

« La ville au millier de parcs, la ville à la grande tour Eiffel, la ville des aristochats? »

« Oui Brit. Et je te propose de passer la soirée dans un restaurant typiquement français, comme dans le film. Un dîner aux chandelles à une table ronde, avec une nappe à carreaux rouges. Ensuite je t'amènerai fêter la fin de l'année en haut de la tour Eiffel et nous regarderons le feu d'artifice depuis notre perchoir. Nous passerons une nuit fabuleuse dans un hôtel de Montmartre...Et au matin... »

« Je Parie que Quinn et Rachel sont en train de faire l'amour dans notre cuisine. »

Elle n'a jamais parlé aussi vite, j'ai eu l'impression pendant toute la durée de sa phrase d'avoir Rachel en face de moi. Je pourrai presque croire qu'elle a envie de perdre et qu'elle a été conquise par mon programme pour Paris. Je dois absolument penser à me renseigner dès demain si tout ça est faisable car c'était une impro totale.

« Ok, pari tenu..tape là B! »

« Je tape! »

Nous joignons le geste à la parole et nous nous tapons tendrement dans la main.

Nous nous levons pour aller vérifier. Non pas que la possible vision de les voir faire l'amour m'enchante, mais un pari est un pari. Et avec un peu de chance, nous entendrons des bruits suspects qui nous donneront la réponse sans avoir a jeter un œil.

Nous avançons à pas de loup vers la cuisine. Aucun son, ni voix, ni soupires, ni gémissements. Personne dans la cuisine.

« Attends, elles sont parties comme des voleuses? Q va m'entendre »

« Calme toi San, il doit y avoir une explication . »

C'est à ce moment là que nous entendons des bruits provenant du bureau. Nous faisons donc demi-tour et arrivées devant la porte, un cri transperçant le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors, nous stoppe sur place.

Je regarde Brittany, stupéfaite. Elle n'ose plus bouger, plus parler, plus respirer. Elles sont vraiment en train de le faire. Il semblerait que Quinn soit douer car Rachel a vraiment eu l'air d'apprécier.

Brit m'enlace tendrement. Ne me dites pas que l'idée de Quinn et Rachel ensemble l'excite.

« J'ai gagné San...Tu as perdu. »

« Elles ne sont pas dans la cuisine cela dit B... »

« C'est vrai... »

« Mais tu a gagné...La partie la plus importante du pari c'était quand même ce qu'on vient d'entendre. Et ce que je viens d'entendre va me pourrir la vie! Je suis traumatisée. »

« San, j'ai gagné... »

« Oui ben c'est bon, on a compris chérie... »

Je suis agacée, je déteste perdre et je déteste les nouvel an en famille.

« J'ai gagné, mais nous irons quand même à Paris... »

« Quoi? »

Je me retourne avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« Rien que pour voir ce sourire sur tes lèvres je tuerai père et mère. Et crois moi mon cœur, je vais les tuer en leur annonçant que le nouvel an se fera sans nous cette année, mais j'ai tellement envie d'aller à Paris avec toi que ça en vaut la peine...Enfin, il va de soit, que ça ne va pas réellement les tuer. »

« Viens là que je t'embrasse toi. »

Je saisie le col de sa chemise et l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser. J'aime de plus en plus le contact avec ses lèvres. Plus les années passent et plus j'aime ses baisers. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Je me recule et scrute son regard bleu avant de lui dire à voix basse

« Je t'aime mon amour »

« Moi aussi je t'aime...En plus tu me promets Paris..Je t'aime encore plus. »

Nous nous installons sur le canapé, toujours blotties l'une contre l'autre, en attendant que nos deux amies sortent du bureau et pour voir leur visage devenir rouge écarlates.

Nous devons patienter dix bonnes minutes avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir.

Elles sont enjouées, heureuses et elles rigolent. Quand elles nous voient, elles deviennent comme prévue toutes rouges. Elles sont gênées mais tellement mignonnes.

Je décides de les sauver du silence.

« Quinn tu m'as l'air très douée vu la réaction de Rachel... »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, la blonde s'est jetée sur moi, bien décidée à me faire taire. Elle me grimpe dessus et s'attaque à mon point sensible : les chatouilles!

« Bon sang Quinn, je jures de me taire, je te le promets mais arrêtes ça immédiatement! Pitié ! Brit, aide moi! »

« C'est bon, je te lâche Lopez...Mais plus d'allusion. Vous avez souiller notre canapé, on a souiller votre parquet!On est quitte!»

« Vous l'avez fait par terre en plus? »

« Saaaaaaaaan! Tais toi, on en parle plus! »

« Ok ok...Mais grâce à vous, on va à Paris pour le nouvel an! »

Finalement, nous avons passé encore deux heures à refaire le monde toutes les quatre, avant qu'elles ne rentrent chez elle. Brit leur a bien proposé de rester dormir ici mais elles avaient envie d'être seules. J'espère qu'elles vont discuter et mettre les malentendus de côté. Je n'aimerai pas les voir se disputer, j'en serai vraiment triste. Et puis de toutes façons, elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre. Brittana, Faberry pour la vie. Faberrytana pour la vie aussi.

« Aller vient mon cœur, on va se coucher, on rangera tout ça demain. Je suis épuisée. »

« Non San, je vais ranger avant d'aller me coucher, t'inquiète. Je t'amène au lit, je te borde et je reviens ici ensuite. Demain tu as une longue journée. Quant à moi je ne viendrai pas avec toi, je vais aller voir Artie. »

« Ah non, pas sans moi! »

« Chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne me fera pas de mal. Tu oublies que c'est un binoclard à roulettes... »

« Ouuuuuuuuuuh, comment tu parles Brit! Tu te rebelle! »

« Je suis en colère! Il n'avait pas le droit de te dire ça. Et je suis triste car je sais que je viens de perdre un ami. »

« Personne ne t'a demandé de ne plus être amie avec lui. »

« Si, moi! Je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui, je t'aime plus que tout et de savoir qu'il a pu te faire du mal ça me rend malade. »

« Je t'ai bien fait du mal moi... »

« San, arrêtes avec ça! Peut-être mais tu m'aimes. Tu m'as fait pleurer mais tu as tout fait pour te faire pardonner. Tu t'es remise en question, tu m'as parlé, tu as été franche, tu t'es battue pour me récupérer. Tu l'as regretté! Artie lui ne regrette pas ce qu'il t'as dit, j'en suis certaine. »

« Avant de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives, parles lui, écoutes ce qu'il a à te dire et après tu prendras une décision. Là tu parles sous le coup de la colère et tu sais que ça n'est pas bon. Peut-être qu'il ne sera plus ton ami après ça mais peut-être que tu lui pardonneras. On ne peut pas savoir. Laisses lui une chance. »

Même si j'espère qu'elle ne lui pardonnera pas, mais je ne peux pas lui imposer cette idée. Je ne veux plus être cette Santana là.

« Mais tu ne l'aimes pas toi. »

« Et alors? Tu peux être son amie sans que moi je le sois. C'est évident que je ne le reverrai jamais, je ne le souhaites pas mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher de le voir si tu en as envie. »

« Tu as vraiment changé... »

« Je veux être meilleure pour toi, c'est tout. Je corrige mes erreurs. Je tente d'être raisonnable. »

« Et tu y arrives très bien! »

« Merci. »

« C'est moi qui te remercie. Aller, dodo! »

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir te coucher avec moi? »

« Je te rejoins dans une petite demi-heure mais c'est plus raisonnable que je range maintenant. Demain on aura pas le temps. »

« C'est comme tu veux, c'est toi le chef! »

« N'oublies pas de mettre ton réveil! Tu as rendez-vous à onze heure avec Jane. Il est deux heures ce qui te laisse environ sept heures de sommeil. Ne perds pas de temps! »

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi »

Elle dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, un baiser chaud et tendre. Le baiser idéal avant de s'endormir.


	19. Parce que toutes les bonnes choses

_Bonjour à tous! Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont un peu tristes car ce chapitre signe la fin de cette histoire. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je vous offrirez prochainement un épilogue, un chapitre déguisé en épilogue. Nous ferons un bon dans le temps pour voir ce que Santana et Brittany sont devenues._

_J'en profiterais pour vous remercier plus personnellement. Et j'en profiterais aussi pour vous donner le titre de ma nouvelle fiction et vous livrer le premier chapitre. _

_Je ne vous abandonne donc pas. Bien au contraire._

_Je ne vous dis donc pas au revoir ici, je le ferai la prochaine fois, pour la der des der._

_Merci de me lire. Merci de votre fidélité._

_Enjoy it!_

**Chapitre XVIII: Parce que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin...**

Huit mois plus tard...

« Britanny Suzanne Pierce! Par pitié dépêche toi, on va être encore en retard. »

« J'arrive j'arrive! »

« Tu me dis ça depuis une demi heure! Si tu n'as pas envie d'aller à cette fête dis le tout de suite et on part sans toi! »

« Jamais de la vie! Tu m'entends Santana? Jamais de la vie tu iras seule à cette fête. »

Santana retourne dans le salon où l'attendent ses deux fidèles amies, Quinn et Rachel. Ces dernières se chamaillent également.

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore en train de débattre du régime alimentaire de votre futur mioche ! »

« Saaaaaan! Tu ne peux pas utiliser le mot ''bébé''? » réplique la blonde.

« Oui ben c'est pareil, le résultat est le même »

« Quinn aimerait qu'il mange de tout et je ne suis pas d'accord, je ne changerai pas d'avis » explique Rachel.

« Et moi non plus! » dit Quinn.

« T'inquiète Quinn, quand il viendra chez ses deux tatas préférées il mangera ce qu'il voudra, comptes sur nous! »

« Jamais de la vie! Tu m'entends Santana, jamais de la vie vous le garderez » s'énerve la diva.

« Hormones de femme enceinte bonjour! » s'amuse Santana.

« Et Brit, elle en a encore pour longtemps? » demande une Rachel vexée, préférant changer de sujet.

« Sans doute...Elle le fait exprès, elle n'a pas envie d'aller à cette fête mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Lopez, des fois j'ai l'impression de parler avec une vraie fausse blonde...Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois où nous sommes allées à une fête en ton honneur... » lui demande sa meilleure amie.

Santana baisse les yeux, honteuse.

« J'ai peut-être embrassé une autre femme... »

« Peut-être? »

« Oui bon c'est bon, je sais pourquoi elle ne veut pas, je ne suis pas complètement idiote... »

« Donc, Brit a peur. Elle a peur et c'est à toi de la rassurer. »

C'est le moment choisi par Brittany pour faire son entrée.

« San regarde la jolie blonde derrière toi » dit Rachel.

La latina se retourne. Elle est soufflée. Ses jambes ne la tiennent presque plus.

Brittany est habillée d'une robe noire à la fois élégante et très sexy, mettant ses formes en valeur, sans que cela soit trop osé, ni même provoquant. La classe et l'élégance d'une danseuse. Elle est magnifiquement coiffée et maquillée. Sa peau légèrement bronzée après leur séjour au Mexique n'en est qu'un peu plus resplendissante.

« Brit...Heu...Brit...hem...whaouuuu! »

« Tu tentes de me dire quelque chose San? »

Santana reprend contenance avec difficulté mais elle ne veut pas que sa blonde prenne le dessus sur la situation.

« Non, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu nous a mises en retard. Tu es magnifique mon amour. Vraiment. »

« Au moins tu ne regarderas que moi ce soir. »

« Justement, je voudrai te parler de ça ma chérie... »

Santana prend la main de la jeune danseuse et l'emmène avec elle dans leur chambre.

Les deux amies restées dans le salon savent que la soirée ne fait que commencer et qu'elle sera longue.

« Rachel, crois moi, on est pas encore partie. Tu veux boire quelque chose chérie? » demande Quinn.

« Un verre d'eau s'il te plaît mon coeur »

Santana fais s'asseoir Brittany sur le lit avant de se mettre à genoux par terre devant elle. Elle lui prend tendrement les mains et se lance.

« Brittany, chérie, je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta jolie tête. Tu as peur et je peux tout à fait le comprendre. La dernière fois que nous sommes allées à ce genre de soirée, j'ai commis une énorme bêtise... »

« San, on avait dit qu'on en parlerait plus... »

« Mais tu m'y obliges Brit. Tu m'y obliges car tu vas à cette fête en trainant des pieds. Depuis deux semaines tu me fais comprendre que cette fête ne te fais pas envie, et je le comprends. Je suis ok avec ça. Cette fois, je ne peux plus reculer, je suis obligée de te rassurer. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils pour une simple fête. Je sais que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise la dernière fois et que c'est difficile pour toi d'y repenser ou plutôt de ne pas y penser. Mais mon amour, je t'aime toi et rien que toi. Regardes à quel point tu es belle et sexy. Mes yeux ne se porteront que sur toi, à chaque instant. Je ne veux que toi, je ne désire que toi. Et si dans la soirée tu ne te sens pas bien, comme la dernière fois, alors nous rentrerons ensemble. Mais tu as vu comme j'ai changé, ces derniers mois te l'ont prouvé, et ce soir je te le prouverai encore. Chaque jour je te prouverai que je deviens meilleure. Meilleure pour toi, meilleure pour nous. Je t'aime et c'est la seule chose qui compte. »

« J'ai confiance en toi San, vraiment. Je ne doute pas de toi, ni de tes sentiments, ni de ta fidélité. C'est juste une peur incontrôlable, je n'arrive pas a ne pas penser à ce qu'on a vécu il y a neuf mois de ça, à la cause de cet événement. Je n'ai même pas peur que ça se reproduise. Je ne me comprends pas. Je suis désolée mon ange. »

« Moi je te comprends. Je te comprends pour deux et je ferai tout pour te rassurer. »

« Tu es la meilleure des futures épouses San... »

Cette évocation donne le sourire à Santana...effectivement, elle est sa future épouse.

« Dans quatre mois tu seras Mme Brittany Suzanne Lopez Pierce. Dans quatre mois tu ne vivras plus dans l'ombre de Britney Spears! »

« Grâce à toi... »

« Et pour mon plus grand bonheur... »

« Le mien également... »

« Bon, on y va! On est déjà très en retard! »

« Avant, je veux un bisous... »

Les deux jeunes femmes lient leurs lèvres pour un baiser des plus tendres et des plus amoureux. Pas trop appuyé pour ne pas leur donner des envies soudaines qui les retarderaient un peu plus.

Elles ressortent de la chambre main dans la main, annonçant leur départ pour la fête à leurs deux amies qui ont allumé la télé pour patienter mais qui sont ravies de ne pas passer leur soirée enfermées dans le salon.

« Pas trop tôt » réplique Quinn!

« La ferme Fabray! J'ai le droit d'arriver en retard à une fête en mon honneur. »

« Pour le coup, ça fait encore plus Diva que ma Rachel! »

« Ah ah! Très drôle...Je n'ai encore jamais fait de caprice digne de ce nom et je ne me suis encore jamais vantée d'être supérieure à une autre chanteuse, pas même à Rachel justement...Et pourtant, je pourrai! » déclare Santana, fière d'elle et moqueuse.

« Avant que tout ça ne se termine dans un bain de sang, je vous propose que nous y allions, Ricardo est en train de nous attendre en bas. » propose Brittany.

Les quatre amies quittent donc le loft, prêtent à passer une belle soirée.

Vous l'aurez donc compris, Rachel et Quinn attendent un heureux événement et Brittany et Santana vont se marier. Il y a tant de choses qui se sont passées ces huit derniers mois...

Nous avions quitté Quinn et Rachel avec un problème de communication...Le problème a bien évidemment été résolu mais non sans mal, car il a fallut trouver les causes de ce malaise. Il semblerait, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, que Quinn se sentait passer en second plan de la part de Rachel qui ne pensait qu'à sa carrière et Rachel par conséquent se sentait délaisser par Quinn et surtout elle ne se sentait pas soutenue par cette dernière, dans ses choix, dans ses questionnements ou même dans ses doutes. Après de nombreuses discussions, elles en sont venues à la conclusion que le métier de Rachel prenait trop d'ampleur sur leur couple. Pour remédier à cela, la diva a décidé de lever le pied et de ne se consacrer qu'à un seul projet à la fois. Pour la plus grande surprise de Santana, c'est la petite brune qui s'était principalement remise en question et avait lâchait les quelques compromis nécessaires au bien être du couple. Elle avait fait part de son étonnement à sa meilleure amie qui était elle même aussi surprise que soulagée.

Deux mois plus tard, elles ont décidé de faire un bébé. Quinn était d'accord pour porter l'enfant, ne pensant pas une seule seconde que Rachel mettrait entre parenthèses sa carrière pour quelques mois, mais elle fut surprise, à nouveau, de l'envie de sa compagne de sauter le pas et de tomber enceinte. La deuxième tentative fut la bonne et aujourd'hui Rachel est enceinte de quatre mois. Vous l'aurez également compris, il y a débat sur le régime alimentaire du bébé, Rachel étant végétalienne. Mais Quinn espère être de nouveau surprise.

Santana quant à elle est partie en tournée pendant cinq mois à travers tous les Etats-Unis, après une tournée promotionnelle et deux mois de répétitions avec ses musiciens et ses danseuses. Et en particulier avec SA danseuse. Car Brittany est partie en tournée avec sa compagne pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci. C'est elle qui a réalisé la chorégraphie de tout le spectacle, qui a dirigé toute la troupe des danseuses. Une vraie patronne. Elles ne se sont pas quittées. Il en est d'ailleurs hors de questions pour toutes les années à venir. Elles ne sont bien que quand elles sont ensembles, elles ont donc décidé de travailler le plus possible en binôme.

Artie ne fait plus partie de leur vie. Comme Santana s'y attendait il n'avait éprouvé aucun regret. Du moins pas immédiatement. Brittany est allée le voir, sans lui dire que Santana et elle étaient à nouveau réunies. Avant même qu'elle ne lui pose des questions il lui a fièrement dit qu'il avait fait sa fête à Santana, et que Brit n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il serait toujours là pour elle, contrairement à la latina qui passait son temps à décevoir les gens qu'elle aime. Le sang de Brit n'a fait qu'un tour, elle a giflé le jeune homme en fauteuil. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, elle lui a gentiment expliqué:

« Artie, j'étais venue pour que tu t'excuses des propos que tu as tenus envers la femme que j'aime. Car oui, Santana est la femme que j'aime, nous sommes ensemble, nous avons toujours été ensemble d'ailleurs, et il est hors de question pour moi de passer ma vie sans elle. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, c'est une personne bien, qui prend soin des gens qu'elle aime. Elle est simplement entière et comme elle manque de confiance en elle lorsqu'il s'agit de moi, elle réagit parfois fougueusement. Sa fougue peut lui faire faire des bêtises mais c'est quelqu'un qui sait se remettre en question, pas comme toi Artie. Elle est belle, elle est intelligente, talentueuse, drôle, sincère et fidèle. Je sais que je peux compter sur elle dans toutes les situations. Son seul point faible c'est moi et quand elle est en doute, elle prend peur. Tu peux comprendre ça non? Non, je crois que tu es incapable de compréhension. Dommage pour toi. Tu étais mon ami mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Je me sens trahie. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Je ne te dis pas au revoir, je te dis adieu Artie. »

« Brit attends, je suis désolée, c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas dû. »

« Tu n'en penses pas un traitre mot. Adieu. »

Et elle est partie sans se retourner, non sans verser une larme car Artie avait été son ami et il allait lui manquer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être ami avec un homme qui ne respectait pas la femme qu'elle aime, pire, qui éprouvait même du mépris, voir de la haine pour elle.

Santana avait séchait ses larmes, heureuse de ce dénouement mais triste pour Brit car elle savait que cette amitié comptait pour elle. Et elle n'aimait pas voir son petit ange tout triste. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait décidé de demander son petit ange en mariage. La date était fixée au 25 octobre. C'est la date à laquelle Brittany était revenue à New-York après leur ''séparation''. La boucle serait bouclée.

La tournée a été un véritable triomphe, saluée par la critique et adorée par les fans. Car maintenant, Brittany devait partager Santana avec les fans, à majorité féminines. Elles venaient de passer une semaine de vacances bien méritée au Mexique mais les vacances se sont vite transformées en cauchemar, entre les paparazzis et les groupies faisant le pied de grue devant leur hôtel. Elles ont du rester cloîtrer entre les murs de l'établissement pour espérer un peu de tranquillité. Si Brittany comprend toute cette ferveur, Santana, elle, a encore un peu de mal a réaliser qu'elle est la cause de toute cette agitation autour d'elle. Elle comprend l'engouement aux concerts ou à la sortir d'une émission, mais pendant ses vacances avec la femme qu'elle aime? Elle aurait facilement craqué et tout envoyé valser si Brittany n'avait pas été là pour la temporiser, lui expliquant qu'une telle réaction serait néfaste pour sa carrière. Santana s'en fichait complètement, elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était passer une semaine de vacances avec la femme de sa vie, en toute tranquillité. Mais elle devait bien se faire à l'idée qu'à partir de maintenant, leur vie privée ne le serait plus vraiment et qu'une dispute comme celle de l'an dernier ferait la une des journaux à scandales dans les heures qui suivraient. Elles allaient d'ailleurs être obligées de déménager car chaque matin une horde de fans les attendait au pied de l'immeuble. Des fans respectueux et calmes, demandant simplement une photo et un autographe, mais tout ça commençait à fatiguer Santana. Elles allaient s'acheter une villa dans Manhattan, dans un quartier résidentiel surveiller. Elles allaient également en acheter une à Los Angeles car les aller/retour entre les deux villes se feraient à l'avenir de plus en plus fréquents. Leur vie était chamboulée mais c'est ce que Santana voulait depuis toujours, elle n'allait pas commencer à se plaindre. Il fallait simplement s'adapter à la situation, et trouver des solutions.

POV Santana

Ricardo et Brittany nous ont bien fait rire durant le trajet. Il a beau nous conduire depuis plusieurs mois, il ne s'habitue toujours pas aux questions un peu farfelues de Brit ou à ses réflexions tirées par les cheveux. Et Brittany commence sérieusement à se demander si Ricardo parle bien la même langue que nous.

Nous arrivons au lieu de la réception, un magnifique penthouse au dernier étage d'un hôtel de luxe, choisi par Jane et merveilleusement décoré, à mon image. Du noir, classe. Du blanc, sobre. Du rouge, passion. Tout le monde s'arrête de parler à notre arrivée, tous se retournent vers nous avant d'applaudir. Quinn et Rachel se détachent de nous pour les rejoindre et se joignent aux applaudissements. Brittany semble vouloir s'éclipser également mais je la retiens, cette fête est en son honneur également, sans elle, le succès n'aurait pas été le même.

« Ces applaudissements sont pour toi aussi Brit...Tu es ma chorégraphe, tu es celle qui a mis en scène ce spectacle. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. »

« Merci... »

« C'est moi qui te remercie. »

Je l'embrasse sur le front et enroule mon bras autour de ses épaules pour lui faire passer toute ma reconnaissance.

« Un discours! Un discours! Un discours! Un discours! «

« Un discours! «

« Un discours! »

Tous mes musiciens, mes danseuses, mes techniciens, ma maison de disque, l'équipe de « The Voice » sont présents. Plus quelques personnes dont j'ignore l'identité mais qui ont dû être trier sur le volet. Ils font partis de ma famille à présent. Jamais je n'oublierai ce que nous avons vécu et je suis impatiente de recommencer.

« San, il est temps de dire merci ma chérie... »

Brit a raison, et j'ai tant à leur dire.

POV Brittany

Le discours de Santana était tellement mignon que j'ai versé ma petite larme. Je crois bien que tout le monde a pleurer d'ailleurs. Santana la première. C'est la fin d'une belle aventure qu'elle a porté à bout de bras chaque soir. Je l'admire tellement. Il n'y a rien de plus séduisant que quand la personne que vous aimez vous laisse admirative et sans voix . Durant ces sept mois où l'on a travaillé ensemble, j'ai eu comme l'impression de tomber à nouveau amoureuse. Comme si je la redécouvrais sous un nouveau jour. J'ai même l'impression d'être tombée amoureuse d'elle des dizaines de fois.

Lors de notre première rencontre, même si à cet âge là l'innocence nous empêche de nous rendre compte de ce sentiment.

A 13 ans lors de notre premier baiser.

A 16 ans lors de notre vrai premier baiser.

Lors de notre première fois.

Lors de notre troisième année au lycée, lorsque Santana m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait.

A 18 ans, quand elle a fait son coming out, elle m'a tellement rendue fière d'elle. C'est là que notre relation a réellement débuté et que l'on ne s'est plus jamais quitté.

Lorsqu'elle a eu son diplôme de fin d'étude.

Son diplôme à l'université.

Sa victoire à l'émission.

Il y a huit mois, lorsqu'elle m'a retrouvé sur le perron de la maison de mes parents, les larmes aux yeux.

Lors de sa demande en mariage.

Chaque soir de la tournée.

Et aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui encore je retombe en amour pour elle, éperdument.

J'ai hâte de voir ce que les années à venir me réservent comme surprises Santanesques.

Elle est tellement merveilleuse, tellement belle, drôle, surprenante, intelligente, sexy...Elle me rend tellement heureuse, chaque jour. Pourquoi ai-je alors cette peur qui me tiraille depuis plusieurs jours. Pourquoi ai-je en moi cette appréhension qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

« Bonsoir! »

Je ne reconnais pas cette voix qui vient de me sortir de mes pensées. Je me retourne.

« Bonsoir...Nous nous connaissons? »

« Non. Enfin moi je vous connais. Pardon, je me présente, Lea. Je suis une connaissance de Santana. »

« Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. »

« Oh, sûrement parce que nous nous connaissons que très peu. Nous n'avons pas eu la chance de beaucoup discuter la seule fois où nous nous sommes vues. »

« C'est dommage, Santana mérite que l'on discute avec elle, c'est une femme passionnante. »

« Et passionnée... »

« Oui, effectivement... »

« Son discours était très touchant. Elle a l'air très amoureuse de vous en tout cas. C'est assez bluffant. Et très touchant. »

« Et c'est réciproque. Je pense même l'aimer encore plus. »

« Je n'en doute pas... »

Je suis de plus en plus gênée face à cette femme sortie de nulle part. Je n'ai qu'une envie, la fuir. Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance et j'aimerai qu'elle me lâche. J'aimerai retrouver Santana qui est allée saluer quelques personnes de sa maison de disque. J'aimerai qu'elle me sorte de là. La situation ne me dit rien qui vaille. Et puis où sont passées Quinn et Rachel bon sang?

« Bon, je crois que je vais aller rejoindre ma future femme. Bonne soirée Lea. »

« Oh oh! Future femme carrément? »

« Vous me faites peur! C'est quoi votre problème avec Santana? Ou même avec moi? Vous voulez quoi à la fin? »

Ma voix avait porté plus que je ne l'avais voulu, faisant se retourner les personnes autour de nous. Quinn s'était même précipité pour me rejoindre.

« Brit, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Tout va bien? »

« Non, tout ne va pas bien! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut. »

« Nous détruire. Elle veut nous détruire Brit. »

Santana venait de parler, une pointe de colère transparaissait dans sa voix. Mais ce que je venais d'entendre c'était surtout de la peur et de la tristesse. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle m'explique, j'ai compris, comme une grande. J'avais en face de moi...

POV Santana

…..La femme que j'ai embrassé. Comment ose t-elle? Mierda! Non seulement elle ose se pointer à ma fête l'air de rien mais en plus elle ose s'adresser à Brittany, à a ma femme? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire? Je ne peux pas la laisser faire du mal à mon petit ange.

Je me dirige le pas effréné vers le groupe qui s'est formé autour d'elles. J'entends Brittany qui parle à Quinn, tout en fixant cette petite pétasse.

« Non, tout ne va pas bien! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut. »

Moi je sais ce qu'elle veut.

« Nous détruire. Elle veut nous détruire Brit. »

Ce que je vois dans le regard de cette femme que j'aime tant me détruit en un millième de seconde. Sa peine me transperce de part en part. Je suis la cause de cette peine, huit mois après, la faille est toujours présente. Je le savais. Depuis nos retrouvailles, je sens que cette histoire n'est pas terminée, qu'elle va ressurgir sans crier gare. Ce jour est arrivé. Les douleurs se ravives instantanément, que ce soit pour elle ou pour moi. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais je n'ose pas, j'ai peur qu'elle me repousse, qu'elle me dise que tout est terminé, qu'elle n'aurait pas du me pardonner et même qu'au fond elle ne m'a jamais vraiment pardonné. J'ai peur qu'elle fuie si jamais j'esquisse le moindre geste envers elle.

Je cherche Quinn des yeux mais celle-ci, le visage déformé par la colère, défie du regard celle qui est encore pour moi une inconnue. J'aimerai qu'elle me regarde et qu'elle me guide. Je suis tétanisée.

Je ne tiens plus, je me rue sur l'inconnue, prête à la détruire.

« Hija de puta! Comment tu peux te pointer ici. Comment oses tu lui adresser la parole! »

Il faut toute la force de Mike, mon producteur, pour m'éviter de la tailler en pièce.

« Lâchez moi! Elle ne mérite pas de s'en sortir comme ça! Lâchez moi! »

Mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

« Et toi tu ne mérite pas de mettre fin à ta carrière pour une détraquée. Elle ne mérite pas autant d'attention. »

« Brit, regardes moi mon amour! »

Je la sens hésitante. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle hésite? Elle ne m'aime plus? Déjà? Je suis pourtant la même que tout à l'heure.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état San. Je ne veux pas te rendre triste parce que je le suis aussi. »

« Je le suis déjà Brit. J'ai vu tout à l'heure. J'ai vu ton regard. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais que c'est difficile, je sais que rien n'est oublié. Je sais que ça te fait du mal et cette idée me donne envie de mourir. C'est de ma faute et... »

« Non! Non San, c'est pas de ta faute. » Elle se retourne et se rapproche de moi. Mike sent que je me décontracte, il me libère. Brit continue. « C'est de sa faute à elle. Toi tu es toujours la même que tout à l'heure. Tu es toujours celle qui m'a rassuré dans la chambre avant de venir. Tu es toujours celle qui a su reconquérir mon cœur il y a huit mois en sachant me redonner confiance en toi. Tu es celle qui m'a demandé en mariage parce que tu le veux vraiment et que tu ne peux pas passer ta vie sans moi. Tu es celle dont je ne peux pas me passer non plus. Tu es celle qui me rend heureuse. Tu n'es pas celle qui me fait du mal. C'est elle la coupable. C'est elle. C'est Lea. Pas toi mon amour. »

Elle s'appelle donc Lea.

Brittany est à quelques centimètres de moi. C'est elle qui souffre mais c'est elle qui me rassure pourtant.

« Brit, partons d'ici. Partons loin. »

Je la prends par la main et m'enfuis avec elle.

POV Quinn

Je savais que la soirée allait être longue mais je ne savais pas qu'elle allait se passer aussi mal.

Je n'en reviens pas que cette femme ai non seulement osé venir ici mais qu'en plus elle soit allée discuter avec Brittany. J'ai envie de la tuer mais je crois que Jane s'en ai chargé avant moi. Elle l'a viré à coup de pieds dans les fesses. Je n'ai encore jamais entendu quelque crier comme ça sur une autre personne, pas même Santana.

Jane revient, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je crois qu'elle nous fera plus chier! »

La mine décomposer de Mike en dit long sur ses pensées.

« Non non, pas d'inquiétude, elle n'est pas morte. Je l'ai simplement menacée. Je sais juste pas mal de choses sur elle. Bien, que la fête continue. Santana n'est plus là mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de vous ruer sur le champagne et les petits fours! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la remercier.

« Merci Jane! Je crois que je n'aurais pas su me contrôler! »

« Oh mais de rien! Et puis ça aurait fait mauvaise figure qu'une future maman aille en prison. J'ai évité le pire à Rachel! »

« Oui, sans doute. »

« D'ailleurs elle est où Rachel? »

« Aux toilettes, elle y passe sa vie. »

« Je t'ai entendu chérie! »

« Aouch! »

« Bon courage Quinn! »

« Merci Jane! A plus tard! »

Rachel se colle à moi, je la sens d'humeur coquine. Les hormones d'une femme enceinte rendent les choses beaucoup plus difficiles à suivre, je dois bien l'avouer.

« Rach, on va rentrer. »

« Où sont Brittana? NON! Ne me dis rien, je ne préfère pas savoir, ça risque de ne me couper mon envie à moi. »

Elle me fait sourire. Son cerveau fonctionne à une telle vitesse, c'est impressionnant.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. On a eu un petit incident pendant que tu évacuais ta vessie. Lea, la femme que San a embrassé s'est pointée et est allée parler à Brit. Pour faire court, Brit et San sont complètement chamboulées, et elles se sont barrées! »

« En nous laissant toutes seules... »

« En nous laissant toutes seules oui. »

« Tu crois qu'on leur pardonne? »

« On a pas vraiment le choix si on veut des babysitteurs... »

« Oui et puis on les aime très fort aussi... »

« Il faut croire. »

« On rentre Q? »

« Avec grand plaisir. »

POV Santana

Nous rentrons à l'appartement, dans un silence presque religieux. Le chemin du retour s'est fait sans parole. Nous nous sommes contenté de plonger dans les yeux l'une de l'autre, et nous nous sommes comprises. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous parler pour communiquer et pour nous dire l'essentiel. En cet instant, l'essentiel étant que nous nous aimons d'un amour fort, sincère et indestructible. Que ce soir, notre relation a pris un nouveau chemin. Ce chemin n'est autre que celui de l'amour absolu. Un amour sans barrière. Un amour qui supportera tout et n'importe qui.

Je l'aide à ôter sa veste et la suis. Elle se dirige vers notre chambre. Nous entrons et elle s'arrête face à notre lit. Je referme la porte avec douceur.

J'ai envie de lui ôter ses vêtements, de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, de la goûter, mais je sais que cette fois sera différente. Je sais que ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire est le début d'une nouvelle histoire. Une relation qui ressort grandie de ces évènements. Une relation plus mature. Je sais que ce soir c'est elle qui prendra les rênes et que je devrai me laisser faire.

Elle s'approche de moi et m'enlace doucement, comme si elle avait peur de me briser. C'est elle qui m'ôte mes vêtements avec une lenteur désarmante. A chaque fois qu'elle dévoile une parcelle de ma peau, elle y dépose un baiser de ses lèvres chaudes. Ses gestes sont tendres, lents et empreints d'une voluptueuse sensualité. J'ai envie de lui crier ma frustration mais je la laisse faire car c'est en même temps si délicieux. Sa langue remonte le long de mon ventre et vient caresser mes tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en érection. Le désir me consume mais je le maîtrise, je le fais patienter.

Sa langue vient ensuite caresser mes lèvres. Je me mets à trembler. Elle doit le sentir car je sens ses bras m'entourer avec force et me coller à elle. Elle colle sa bouche à la mienne et me demande la permission de laisser sa langue rencontrer la mienne. Je ne résiste pas et la laisse m'embrasser avec une passion qu'elle ne contrôle à présent plus du tout. Elle déclenche en moi un feu qui vient entièrement m'embraser. Le pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi m'a toujours prise de court. Ce qu'elle déclenche en moi est une surprise à chaque fois, comme si elle me faisait ressentir des sensations nouvelles. J'aime quand elle à le pouvoir sur moi, j'aime quand elle décide, quand elle fait de moi ce qu'elle veut. J'aime qu'elle me désire et qu'elle veuille me posséder. Je suis tout à elle. Notre baiser est profond et langoureux. Néanmoins elle s'arrête. Elle se retourne et vient se coller contre moi. Je comprends. Je fais tout doucement descendre la fermeture éclaire de sa robe. Mes doigts viennent écarter le tissus couvrant ses épaules et la robe tombe avec lenteur le long de son corps avant d'échouer dans un léger bruit de froissement à ses pieds. Elle s'extirpe du morceaux de tissu et se retourne pour être face à moi. Elle ôte ses talons et m'entraîne avec elle vers le lit. Elle m'ôte les derniers tissus faisant barrière à ses intentions, puis elle m'aide à m'allonger sur le lit tout en s'effondrant sur moi. Elle colle sa peau à la mienne. Sa peau si chaude de désir pour moi. Elle frotte son intimité contre ma cuisse, juste le temps de laisser son liquide brûlant sur ma peau et me prouver à quel point elle a envie de moi. Le feu me consume de plus en plus, prenant possession de tout mon être. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je résiste à l'envie de la supplier.

Elle se relève et plonge dans mon regard que je veux le plus amoureux possible.

« Je t'aime San »

Une larme vient de naître à la naissance de ses yeux. Je sais que c'est une larme de bonheur, aussi je n'essaie pas de la faire disparaître. Cette larme je la partage avec elle. Je suis heureuse autant qu'elle l'est elle.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Brit »

Elle colle ses lèvres aux miennes et m'embrasse avec fougue. Elle laisse son envie transpirer dans ce baiser. Je sais qu'elle ne me fera plus languir très longtemps. Je sais que je n'aurai pas à la supplier, qu'elle mettra bientôt fin à mon supplice. Elle se déplace vers le bas de mon corps, passant sa langue sur mes seins et jouant avec. Je laisse échapper un gémissement plus bruyants que les précédents. Elle continue la descente vers mon antre mais s'interrompt. Je ne tiens plus.

« Ne m'abandonne pas Brit. »

« Jamais. Je voulais juste t'entendre me supplier. »

Je souris.

Elle glisse hors du lit et vient se mettre à genoux face à moi, m'attirant vers le bas. Je m'offre à elle entièrement, écartant entièrement les cuisses pour laisser libre court à ses envies. Sa langue caresse l'intérieur de mes cuisses, puis elle vient recueillir un peu de mon humidité du bout de sa langue. Je l'entend gémir à son tour. Elle a la preuve que mon envie est la même que la sienne. Mes gémissements se font quant à eux de plus en plus sonores mais saccadés. Elle me rend complètement ivre de désir. Sa langue me taquine puis elle se fait pressente autour de mon clitoris. Elle met fin au supplice et s'applique à dévorer mon paquet de nerfs avec ferveur. Elle ne se contente pas de sa langue et vient me pénétrer de ses doigts fins et doux. Le rythme se fait de plus en plus rapide. Sa langue suit le mouvement de ses doigts ou est-ce l'inverse. Mon corps bouge au même rythme, permettant une pénétration plus profonde et plus intense. Mes gémissements se font de plus en plus rares laissant place à des séquences d'apnée de plus en plus longues. Je suis prête à venir sous ses asseaux frénétiques. Elle accélère un peu plus ses mouvements et je me cambre soudain, mon corps pris de tremblements brûlants. Son bras placé sous moi me plaque pourtant un peu plus contre sa bouche humide et enivrante. Je laisse échapper un râle bruyant après un long moment de silence, suivit de son prénom. Mon corps est pris de frissons tant la sensation est merveilleuse.

Elle revient se coucher sur moi, le sourire triomphant.

« Tu peux être fière de toi ma chérie. Non seulement tu as contrôlé Santana Lopez, mais en plus tu lui as donné l'orgasme le plus merveilleux qu'elle ait jamais eu. »

« Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant? »

« Tu m'as fait jouir comme jamais mon amour. »

Elle m'embrasse tendrement et en même temps avec une envie désarmante. Je sens le goût de mon antre dans sa bouche. Cette sensation m'excite mais je profite de cet instant d'amour et de tendresse qu'elle m'offre. Ce soir, je ne précipiterai rien. Ce soir elle a les pleins pouvoirs sur moi. Peut-être même que ça ne sera pas que pour ce soir...

Quatre mois plus tard...

« Santana! Dépêche toi! Tu ne vas quand même pas arriver en retard à ton propre mariage? »

« J'arrive Quinn! J'arrive! »

Je vais me marier. Ce soir Brittany sera ma femme. Ce soir, une nouvelle page de Brittana sera écrite.

Je n'arriverai pas en retard. Quinn n'a pas à s'inquiéter, je suis prête depuis un moment, j'avais simplement besoin de me retrouver seule et de réfléchir.

Je pense à tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, les bons comme les mauvais moments. Bizarrement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me souvenir des mauvais. Avec elle, j'oublie tout. Avec elle, chaque instant est magique. Avec elle, mon bonheur est parfait et je réalise un peu plus chaque jour la chance qu'il ma été donné de la rencontrer et de la faire rentrer dans ma vie. Si je n'avais pas été dehors en train de jouer lorsqu'elle est passée en voiture avec ses parents devant chez moi, aurions nous eu cette chance? Quelque part je me dis que oui, que nous étions destinées à nous rencontrer tôt ou tard, que nous étions faites pour cette vie ensemble. Sans aucun doute possible. J'aurais pu la rencontrer seulement dix ans plus tard et je l'aurais reconnue immédiatement. Parce que l'âme sœur se reconnaît au premier regard. Et même à l'âge de six ans on peut ressentir cette sensation même si on ne met pas de mot dessus et qu'elle nous prend en toute discrétion, presque imperceptible. Mais je peux vous affirmer que je l'ai aimé dès le premier regard. Et je l'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

« Sanny chérie! »

« J'arrive mama! »

Je ne vais pas les faire patienter plus longtemps, elles sont capables de casser la porte de ma chambre. Cette chambre que j'occupais étant jeune et qui n'a pas changé. Cette chambre qui a vu naître notre histoire. J'ai tant de souvenir entre ces quatre murs.

J'ouvre la poignet de la porte. Elles sont toutes là à m'attendre avec impatience. Ma mère à déjà les larmes aux yeux. Quinn n'en ai pas loin. Quant à rachel ses hormones la font pleurer sur commande. Je mettrai donc ça sur le compte de la femme enceinte. Mon père se tient un peu plus à l'écart mais je le sens émeut également. En cet instant je pense aussi à abuela qui aurait voulu être là. Cette pensée me réchauffe. Mais je ne dois pas pleurer, j'ai un maquillage a faire perdurer pour être la plus belle possible.

« Tu es magnifique ma fille... »

« Merci maman »

Elle me prend dans ses bras pour un gros, un très gros câlin. Je la laisse faire je sais qu'elle en a besoin. Même si elle est en train de m'étouffer.

Je m'approche de Quinn, cette amie qui m'est si chère.

« Alors, tu me trouve pas canon? »

« Comme toujours ma belle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois sur le point de te marier. Je t'aime San. Je t'aime comme ma soeur et je suis si fière de toi. »

« Viens là idiote! »

Je la sert très fort contre moi, j'ai envie qu'elle ressente tout l'amour que je lui porte moi aussi, toute la reconnaissance que j'ai pour elle, de m'avoir supporté durant toutes ces années, de m'avoir tant aidé, de m'avoir toujours si bien conseillé.

« Tu ne me diras pas que tu m'aimes aussi hein? »

« Dans tes rêves Fabray! »

Tout le monde part dans un éclat de rire.

Arrive le tour de Rachel.

« Berry, j'ai trop peur de te faire exploser, tu m'excuseras. Mais le cœur y est. »

« Tu en serais bien capable, c'est ça le pire. »

« C'est bien qu'on soit d'accord alors. »

Elle attend, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh et puis mince, viens là. »

Je fais attention de ne pas la brusquer et la prends tendrement dans mes bras.

« Merci d'être là depuis toutes ces années toi aussi Rachel. »

« Merci à toi Santana »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'aimes quand même? »

« Non, c'est réservé à Quinn ça. »

« Tu me rassures. »

« Hého les filles! Je vous entends! C'est pas une honte de dire à sa meilleure amie qu'on l'aime. Même si c'est Santana et que ça peut paraître étrange. »

Je termine par mon père. Il n'y aura aucune parole. Simplement des gestes d'amour, des gestes tendres d'un père à sa fille. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me parle, je sais déjà ce qu'il ressent.

Néanmoins j'ai envie de lui dire trois mots au creux de l'oreille.

« Je t'aime »

Il souris. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Nous descendons les escaliers. Je suis surprise de voir Brittany en bas, dans sa robe. Je suis même inquiète. Même tellement inquiète que je ne remarque pas tout de suite à quel point elle est resplendissante.

« Brit qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Tu as changé d'avis? »

« Non! Il ne se passe rien San, c'est juste que ne je pouvais plus attendre de te voir. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis exactement dix huit très longues heures et il était hors de question pour moi d'attendre plus longtemps. Les supplications de ma mère n'y ont rien fait. J'ai envie d'arriver avec toi à la cérémonie. Je me fiche de savoir que ça porte malheur parce que de toutes façons rien ne peut nous arriver. Rien ne peut nous séparer. Donc toi et moi nous allons monter dans la voiture et nous rendre ensemble au Parc. Ricardo nous attend. »

« C'est pour ça que je t'épouse mon amour, parce que tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde et que tu te moque complètement du jugement des gens. Je t 'épouse parce que tu es unique. »

« Allons y alors! »

« Attends, je n'ai même pas pu te dire à quel point je te trouves belle. Tu es tellement belle chérie. Comment tu fais? »

« Et toi comment tu fais pour être encore plus belle qu'hier? Non parce que déjà hier je me demandais comment tu avais fait pour être plus belle que la veille...En fait depuis plus de vingt ans je me pose tous les jours la même question à ton sujet. Tu es un vrai mystère pour moi Santana Lopez. »

« Comment fais tu pour toujours trouver les mots justes? Non parce que moi pour te montrer à quel point je te trouve belle je te demande simplement comment tu fais. Toi, avec tes mots à toi et ta folie à toi tu donne une autre dimension à tout ça. J'en suis presque jalouse tu sais? »

« Je suis bien jalouse de ta capacité a envoyer balader les gens et à les insulter. On est quitte. »

« On est quitte alors! »

Nous sommes comme dans une bulle, nous discutons comme si personne ne nous entourait alors que pas moins de six personnes nous écoutent. Je suis même prête à parier que ces six personnes nous envient. Même Faberry.

« C'est moi, où elles font comme si nous n'existions pas? » demande Quinn.

« Elles ne s'en rendent même pas compte en fait. Mais effectivement, elles ont oublié notre présence, elles sont seules dans leur monde. » lui répond ma mère. « Question d'habitude maintenant. Espérons que ce soir elles ne quittent pas la réception sans prévenir. »

« On vous entend très bien mama! »

Nous partons tous ensemble dans la limousine louée pour l'occasion. Nous avions envie de partager tous ces instants avec les gens qui nous sont chers.

La cérémonie a lieu au parc où Brit et moi avions l'habitude de nous rendre quand nous étions petites. C'est également dans ce parc que Brit s'est découvert une passion pour les canards. Après les cours, avant de rentrer chez nous, nous nous arrêtions presque à chaque fois pour leur donner à manger. C'était surtout un moment où nous pouvions nous retrouver seules, en tête à tête avant de devoir nous séparer et de rentrer chacune dans notre famille. Il est vrai que souvent je ressortais en cachette et je retrouvais Brit dans sa chambre pour un dernier câlin avant de dormir, mais ça personne ne l'a jamais su.

Le trajet n'est pas très long jusqu'au parc, à peine cinq minutes.

Quand nous arrivons, une dizaine de voitures nous précèdent. J'ai hâte de tous les revoir.

Je sors la première et tend ma main à Brit pour qu'elle la saisisse. Elle s'extirpe facilement de l'habitacle grâce à sa souplesse légendaire.

« Brit, ce jour est déjà dans le top cinq de mes moments préférés avec toi. Je sens que ce soir il sera même tout en haut de la liste. Je t'aime tant tu sais... »

« Et toi, tu sais à quel point je t'aime? »

« Non, dis moi. »

Elle m'embrasse avec force, m'entourant de ses bras et me collant à elle. Le baiser dur une dizaine de seconde. Il fait naître des papillons au creux de mon estomac.

« Je t'aime à ce point mon amour. »

Puis elle s'en va pour rejoindre son père qui doit la mener jusqu'à l'hôtel où le pasteur nous attend. C'est elle qui va s'avancer la première. Le tirage au sort en a décidé ainsi. Oui nous avons tiré au sort, comment faire autrement? Nous sommes deux femmes, comment décider de façon équitable de qui doit y aller en premier?

Rachel suit Brittany de près, en parfaite demoiselle d'honneur (enceinte jusqu'au cou).

Seule Quinn et mon père restent près de moi. Mon père attrape ma main pour la serrer tendrement et me donner toute son énergie. A t-il sentit mes jambes se dérober? J'ai beau être celle que je suis, en cet instant je n'en mène pas large. Je vais me marier et cette idée me rend ivre de bonheur. Et mes jambes tremblent.

Je sens Quinn poser ses mains sur mes épaules, comme si elle l'avait sentit elle aussi.

« Tu vas être la meilleure des épouses San. Et un jour la meilleure des mamans. Tu vas assurer. »

« C'est Brit qui sera sans doute la meilleure mais je me contenterai d'être juste derrière. Tant que je suis meilleure que toi, ça me va »

« C'est ton mariage, je ne vais pas te contrarier aujourd'hui, mais demain je ne te louperai pas. »

« Je t'aime aussi Quinn. »

« Aller, va ma grande! C'est le grand jour! » Elle accompagne le geste à la parole et me donne une petite tape sur les fesses en signe d'encouragement.

Je remonte l'allée aux bras de l'homme de ma vie. Ils sont tous venus. Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Puck, Sugar, Kurt, Blaine, Sue, Will, Emma, Figgins, Beiste, Holly et Becky. La maman de Quinn, les papas de Rachel et Burt Hummel sont là également. Jane est enfin venue se perdre dans l'Ohio. Et Ricardo est venu avec son épouse. Oh et vous l'aurez compris, Ricardo est devenu notre chauffeur personnel.

La cérémonie fut merveilleuse. Nous avons beaucoup ris. Nous avons pleurer également un petit peu. Et nous sommes enfin devenue des épouses. Je ne me sens pas si différente qu'avant mais c'est quand même une responsabilité plus importante encore.

C'est l'heure de la première danse, je ne peux pas arriver en retard.

« Sanny, viens ici! Tu te souleras plus tard. »

Ma femme m'attend au milieu de la piste de danse. Elle est excitée comme une puce par cette première danse, comme si c'était le numéro de sa vie. Je crois bien que dans son esprit c'est effectivement le cas. Elle m'a fait répété chaque pas des dizaine de fois depuis une semaine, je dois être à la hauteur de ses attentes.

« M'accordez vous cette danse Mme Brittany Lopez? »

« Avec grand honneur Mme Santana Pierce. »

Je la saisie par la taille d'une main pendant que mon autre main lui prend tendrement la main, comme une caresse. Nous entamons cette danse, les yeux dans les yeux, seules au monde encore une fois.

« Je ne pensais pas épouser un jour la plus belle des licornes tu sais? »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que pendant très longtemps je ne pensais pas le mériter. Pendant très longtemps je me suis plus sentie comme un vilain petit canard que comme une licorne, mais tu m'as rendue meilleure Brit. Tu as fait de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu as fais de moi une femme épanouie et je crois que je ne pourrai jamais t'en être suffisamment reconnaissante. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme étant le vilain petit canard. Je t'ai d'abord vu comme une licorne égarée et blessée. Je n'ai cessé de prendre soin de toi pour te guérir et je crois bien que je suis plutôt douée pour ça. Regardes toi San...regardes à quel point tu es belle et merveilleuse. Tu es une licorne guérie et épanouie.»

« Et en plus je danse super bien maintenant. »

« Mais pas aussi bien que moi. »

« Impossible, personne ne danse aussi bien que toi. »

« Tu crois que si on s'en va d'ici une petite heure ils s'en apercevront? »

« Oui...Mais on s'en fiche non? »

« Je sais qu'on a toute la vie pour s'aimer mais je suis pressée de faire l'amour pour la première fois avec ma femme. »

« Si Quinn t'entendait elle te dirait que tu ne penses qu'à ça. »

« Mais elle ne m'entend pas. »

« Alors on est sauvée! »

« Tu n'as pas envie toi? »

« Plus que n'importe quoi, crois moi...Mais je dirai qu'il serait plus raisonnable d'attendre le dessert, car c'est à nous de le couper et de le servir et là notre absence risque de faire tâche. Ils seraient capables de venir nous chercher et ils mettraient tout en l'air. Je veux que notre nuit soit parfaite. »

« Je ferai comme tu voudras qu'on fasse San. Tant que je suis avec toi, le reste m'importe peu. »

Je l'embrasse d'abord tendrement mais je ne résiste pas à la fougue qui m'envahis. Ma langue se fraie un chemin entre ses lèvres pour rencontrer son homologue. J'entends les applaudissements des invités qui attendaient cet instant depuis le début de la soirée.

La fin de la chanson approche. Je fais basculer Brittany en arrière, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Cette danse était parfaite.

Les sifflets se joignent aux applaudissements et aux hourras. Je suis tellement chanceuse de vivre cet instant.

Nous rejoignons nos camarades du Glee Club qui sont apparemment en plein débat. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire ma curieuse.

« Que pasa amigos? »

C'est Sam qui prend l'initiative de nous expliquer.

« On est en train d'expliquer à Rachel que son titre de Reine du bal était tirer par les cheveux et assez illogique. »

« Et il vous a fallu dix ans pour le comprendre? »

« Saaaaan! » crie une Quinn tétanisée à l'idée que la vérité éclate.

« Quinn, nous n'avons rien fait de mal, juste une bonne action avant de quitter le lycée. Et puis on l'a fait parce que tu étais déjà amoureuse de Rachel. »

Rachel ne dit rien, comme si elle avait toujours plus ou moins su.

« Tu vois, Rachel n'est même pas en colère...Normalement, Quinn avait gagné avec une voix d'avance sur moi. Mais nous avons truqué les votes pour faire de Rachel la reine de la soirée. Et ça en valait la peine. »

« Et moi qui vous avait mis ensemble pour pas qu'il y ai de fraude... »

J'avais oublié que Brit n'était pas au courant de notre petit secret.

« Tu m'en veux ma chérie? »

« Non je trouve ça mignon. Mais bon tu aurais pu me le dire le soir même. »

« C'est vrai... »

Rachel est silencieuse, je m'en inquiète.

« Rachel, est ce que tout va bien? »

« Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux... »

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Rachel a accouché le soir de notre mariage. Ce qui est pratique car je suis certaine de ne jamais oublier l'anniversaire de ma filleule.

Ricardo a conduit Rachel, Quinn, Hiram, Leroy et Judy à l'hôpital dans la limousine. Nous sommes tous restés sur place en attendant le coup de fil de Quinn nous prévenant de la naissance d'Élisabeth Quinn Berry Fabray. Inutile de les accompagner nous ne serions d'aucune aide. Brit et moi sommes quand même allées nous coucher avant. Vous trouverez peut-être cela égoïste mais à quoi bon attendre ce coup de fil en sachant qu'on ne pourrait de toutes façons pas aller les voir avant le lendemain matin? Et j'avais promis à Brit que le portable resterait à notre portée pour pouvoir répondre, même si nous devions interrompre notre activité. La petite Liz a sagement attendu que nous ayons terminé, pour mon plus grand bonheur mais pas celui de Rachel. J'ai su immédiatement que j'allais m'entendre à merveille avec cette petite et qu'un jour je lui raconterai cette anecdote.

« Brit? »

« Mmmmh! »

« Tu dors? »

« Pas encore »

« Je peux enfin te le dire... »

« Quoi donc? »

« Cette journée, cette soirée et cette nuit ont fait de ce 25 octobre 2023 le plus beau jour de ma vie...Il est en tête de la liste. »

« Et tu crois qu'un événement pourrait le détrôner? »

« Ça risque d'être compliqué »

« Pas même un bébé? »

« C'est à discuter... »

« Demain? »

« Promis... »

Et nous nous sommes endormies chacune sur cette pensée.

L'avenir risquait de nous réserver encore de jolis moments. Des moments précieux.


	20. Epilogue

Merci à Ninoubrittana celle qui détient le nombre record de reviews pour cette fiction, Zyzyx et Yoruichii pas très loin derrière elle, ainsi que Snixxjuice, Di7fan, JB, Dead Alexia, Brittalove, Pau, Anas,venus30, Ju, Written-elo, Lola,Pequenajuela,parodyxoxlife, ainsi que tous les autres ayant commenter une seule fois et aussi tous ceux qui ont lu sans commenter et je sais que vous êtes nombreux.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, vous m'avez comblé.

J'avais envie de vous remercier plus en détail, reprendre tous vos reviews et vous remercier tous personnellement et de façon personnalisé, mais je manque cruellement de temps. En tout cas, le coeur y est croyez le bien.

Je vous livre donc mon épilogue de ma toute première fiction. J'aurai pu aller plus en détail, refaire venir Faberry mais j'avais envie d'aller à l'essentiel.

J'espère qu'il vous comblera, et si ça n'est pas le cas, rendez-vous dans le monde de ma prochaine fiction qui s'intitule : Une rencontre.

En attendant, encore un gros merci et... Enjoy it!

**EPILOGUE**

Il est 22h et je ne vais plus tarder à aller me coucher pour rejoindre ma moitié. Je suis Santana Maria Pierce Lopez et je me dois de vous donner des nouvelles de ma vie d'aujourd'hui. J'aurais tellement de choses à vous dire mais je crois que je vais simplement aller à l'essentiel et vous parler de ce qui compte vraiment. Pour ça, j'ai quelques personnes à vous présenter, venez faire le tour du propriétaire avec moi.

Bon, pour vous situer, nous sommes à Lima. Étonnant non? Croyez moi, je le suis encore plus que vous. Nous habitons une magnifique villa dans les beaux quartiers de la ville...enfin, si beaux quartiers il y a. Nous ne sommes en tout cas pas à Lima Hights Adjacent. Cette partie de la ville fait désormais partie de mon passé.

Nous sommes revenues ici il y a maintenant six ans, après un gros raz le bol de la grosse pomme. J'ai eu un problème de santé qui m'a forcé à mettre le holà sur ma carrière. Tout va bien aujourd'hui, rassurez vous, je suis en pleine forme et il semblerait que ce soit pour de bon. Je chantes toujours, mais terminé pour moi les longues tournées marathons, les shows télé à la chaîne et les courses poursuites avec les paparazzis. Brittany a eu tellement peur de me perdre qu'elle m'a fait promettre de mettre un terme à notre vie d'avant. J'ai vu sa peur et croyez moi, lorsque vous croiser le regard rempli d'inquiétude de la femme que vous aimez, vous êtes capable de tout lui promettre.

Nous sommes donc revenues poser nos valises dans la ville qui a vu naître notre amour, la ville qui nous a vu grandir en tant que individu et en tant que couple et ce pour le plus grand bonheur de nos familles. Nous avons monté notre propre école de spectacle qui rencontre un très gros succès , bien au delà des frontières de Lima. Les jeunes et moins jeunes viennent de loin pour intégrer l'école. La danse, le chant et le théâtre rythment les journées de nos apprentis artistes. Brit et moi nous nous éclatons. Nous fêterons au début de l'année prochaine la cinquième année d'ouverture. Nous avons encore tant de projets en tête que la routine ne fait pas partie de notre vocabulaire, surtout qu'à la maison, nous avons également de quoi nous occuper.

Cette journée m'a épuisé. Une de plus dans ma vie rêvée. Le temps passe à une vitesse folle, tellement folle que nous n'avons même pas le temps de voir les enfants grandir.

Je me souviens encore du premier regard que j'ai porté sur Jay et de son tout premier cri.

Jay a dix sept ans. C'est Brittany qui l'a mis au monde. C'est une mère admirable croyez moi. Elle reste la même, perdue parfois dans son monde à elle mais la maternité l'a rendue beaucoup plus responsable. Jay a tout d'elle ou presque. Il est grand et musclé. Ses cheveux sont aussi blond que ceux de Brit et ses yeux encore plus bleus. Autant vous dire qu'il a un succès fou. Heureusement qu'il a une bouche de taille normale sinon on pourrait le prendre pour Sam Evans.

Pour ce qui est du caractère, je dirais qu'il tient de nous deux. Il a l'innocence de la blonde et le tempérament de feu de la brune. Il est doux et gentil mais il peut également être très dur et avoir du répondant si on le cherche d'un peu trop près. Le tout merveilleusement dosé. Et par dessus tout, il a un humour incroyable. L'homme parfait en somme. La personne qui fera battre définitivement son cœur ne sait pas encore la chance qu'elle a.

Je passe devant sa chambre. La porte est restée ouverte, comme toujours. Il n'est décidément pas comme les autres. Je lui ai dit il n'y a encore pas très longtemps qu'il avait le droit à son intimité, que la porte pouvait rester fermée car c'est quelque chose que je peux tout à fait comprendre, mais il m'a répondu « Mam, j'ai rien à cacher pour le moment. Le jour où elle sera fermée tu sauras que tu n'as pas intérêt de venir me déranger, au risque de le regretter à vie. » Au moins, le message est clair.

Il est encore à son bureau en train de faire ses devoirs, le casque sur les oreilles, chantonnant la nouvelle chanson de ce groupe à la mode dont j'ai oublié le nom.

_Il a vraiment une jolie voix. _

J'attends dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'il me voit. Je ne suis pas pressée, j'adore le regarder faire. Un de mes moments préférés dans une longue journée comme celle-ci. J'attends cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il esquisse un sourire.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps Mam? »

« A peine cinq minutes. Ça devenait ennuyeux tellement tu es sage mon fils! »

« Genre tu préfèrerais avoir un fils qui fait des conneries... »

« A ton âge je rejoignais ta mère dans sa chambre en passant le plus souvent par la fenêtre alors tu peux comprendre que ton attitude me déçoit au plus haut point! »

« J'aime ton humour maman, vraiment, mais peut-être que je vais songer à t'écouter un jour. »

« Ça voudrait dire que tu es amoureux? »

« Maman! »

« Quoi? Je m'intéresse c'est tout. »

« Maman B m'a déjà posé la question ce matin au ptit dej »

« Et elle a la réponse? Non parce que ce sera d'une facilité déconcertante pour moi de lui tirer les vers du nez. Ça serait beaucoup plus drôle que ce soit toi qui le fasse. »

« Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu obtiendrais la réponse. »

« Un simple regard suffit quand tu es éperdument amoureux... »

« Je sais Mam... »

« Tu sais ça Jay? »

« Oui, je sais... »

« Comment il s'appelle? »

«Pffffff! Tu lâche jamais l'affaire toi! »

« Demande à ta mère... »

« Alexander »

« Il est mignon? Plutôt comme oncle Kurt ou comme oncle Blaine? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre...plutôt comme Noah en fait. »

« Me voilà presque rassurée..Enfin je crois..Et il t'aime aussi? »

« Oui...enfin il semblerait...On s'est embrassé hier pour la première fois après plusieurs mois à se tourner autour. Je ne suis pas votre fils pour rien!»

Cette remarque me fait sourire. On lui a tout raconté.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi Jay, vraiment. »

« Tu es bien certaine que ça ne te dérange pas que je sois gay maman? »

« T'es sérieux là? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais mettre cette question sur le compte de la fatigue mon chéri. Ecoutes, je dois être franche, même si je ne comprends pas ce que tu trouves physiquement aux garçons, je suis complètement ok avec ça. Je te plains mais bon tu n'as pas vraiment le choix fiston! Ainsi est faite la vie. Tu as cette malchance d'être né gay, tu dois faire avec. Je te plains, vraiment. »

« Ah ah! Je pourrai te faire la liste de ce que j'aime chez un homme mais ce serait trop long. En plus, mes arguments tiendraient tellement la route que tu serais capable de sortir immédiatement de la maison pour t'en trouver un. Tu quitterais maman, elle serait malheureuse, Jess aussi et moi encore plus. T'imagine la responsabilité que j'aurai sur les épaules? Non non, je me dois de te laisser dans l'ignorance la plus totale, c'est mieux comme ça pour l'équilibre de la famille. »

« Je me demande qui t'a vraiment mis au monde toi... »

« Oh ne te pose pas la question, c'est bien maman B. C'est juste que j'ai subi ton sale caractère pendant neuf mois avant de pousser mon premier cri donc fatalement j'ai mémorisé et appris pas mal de trucs! »

« T'es qu'un sale gamin mais je t'aime quand même...J'ai quand même droit à mon bisous? »

« A ton avis? »

Il me fais son plus beau sourire. Je ne résiste pas et viens l'enlacer pour notre câlin du soir avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur le haut du crâne.

« Bonne nuit Jay »

« Bonne nuit mam! Et moi aussi je t'aime. »

Je ne me retourne pas, je sais qu'il devine le sourire sur mes lèvres. Je crois qu'en cet instant il se dit qu'il a de la chance de vivre dans cette famille.

C'était donc Jay notre fils. Notre fils amoureux. Je me sens toute bizarre.

Vous allez maintenant faire la connaissance de Jessica qui s'est auto rebaptisée Jess. Interdiction de l'appeler autrement.

Je fais quelques pas et tombe nez à nez avec une porte close. Oui, Jess doit avoir des choses à cacher elle!

Je toc et attends patiemment la réponse. Une éternité à mes yeux.

« Entres! »

« Hello baby girl »

« Je suis grande maintenant maman! » me répond t-elle dépitée.

« Ah mais tu as beau dire tout ce que tu veux ma belle, tu es mon bébé pour toute la vie, peu importe l'âge que tu as. De plus, à seize ans on est encore un bébé.»

« Genre toi à seize ans tu étais encore un bébé? Toi qui faisais le pied de grue devant la fenêtre de maman, qui te soulais la gueule avec tes potes du glee club et arrivait encore bourrée au lycée le lundi matin, qui couchais déjà avec des garçons ET avec maman. Mais bon ce que tu préférais, ton sport favori c'était quand même fuguer tous les soirs pour retrouver maman et grimper jusqu'à sa fenêtre. »

« Comment tu sais que je suis arrivée bourrée le lundi? »

« Mr Shuster nous l'a dit ce soir au glee club! »

« Il s'en souvient encore? Il n'est pas encore sénile celui là? »

« Maman! Il n'a que soixante ans »

« Et pourquoi il vous l'a dit? »

« Parce que c'est la semaine sur les dangers de l'alcool, on doit faire une chanson et il nous a demandé d'être responsable, ''pas comme la promo de 2011''. Et donc dans ma tête j'ai fait le calcul et en 2011 c'était toi, maman B et tous les autres fous qui me servent d'oncles et de tantes. »

« Tu as raison sur ce point. Ils sont tous fous. »

« Donc à côté de toi je suis une presque sainte! »

« Pourquoi presque? Aurais-tu des choses à me dire? »

« J'en aurai plein si j'avais envie d'en parler avec toi. »

« Pourquoi tant de haine Jessica Lopez Pierce? »

« Parce que j'adore te taquiner.»

« En parlant de taquiner,Sue va bien? »

« Bof, tu devrais aller la voir. »

« Je passerais demain. »

« Évites le glee club »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'ils vont tous vouloir que tu chantes »

« Et je chantes mal? »

« T'es bête! Tu sais bien que non. C'est juste que je suis la meilleure et j'aimerai juste le rester. »

« Arrêtes de faire ta Rachel Berry, par pitié! »

« Je fais ma Santana Lopez, Mr Shue l'a dit! »

« Oh mais celui là! Je vais devoir lui en causer deux mots! »

« Zen maman! Bon, t'avais quelque chose d'important à me dire? Parce que tu peux aussi aller te coucher et me laisser dormir»

«Oui, j'ai quelque chose à te demander! Est-ce que lily reste prendre le petit dej avec nous demain matin? »

J'aime mon effet de surprise. Jess est soufflée. Je vois soudain une petite tête blonde sortir de sous le lit, la mine écarlate. Ma fille a beau avoir un teint très mat, je la vois rougir aussi.

« Comment tu sais ça toi? »

« Tu n'es pas ma fille pour rien Jess. N'oublies jamais que tes mamans s'appellent Santana et Brittany. Et puis c'est notre rôle de savoir ce genre de chose. Je te souhaites le même bonheur avec lily que pour ta mère et moi. »

« On fait que s'amuser. » me dit Jess, prenant un air détaché que je connais très bien pour l'avoir utiliser des centaines de fois avec ma femme, lorsque nous n' étions encore que des adolescentes.

« Oh mais moi aussi au début je ne faisais que ''m'amuser'' avec ta mère. Au final, je me suis mariée et j'ai eu deux enfants. J'ai pris cher pour un simple amusement! »

« Ola ola! On en est pas là! Lily dis quelque chose! »

« Ben...je dois avouer que tes mamans me font rêver. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai tout ça avec toi, je l'espère de tout mon cœur, mais un jour je veux tout ça... »

« Lily! »

« Au moins elle ne se voilà pas la face elle ma chérie! »

Je sens une main, puis une deuxième enrouler ma taille. Un menton se pose sur mon épaule. Puis sa voix caresse finalement mes oreilles. Je l'aime comme au premier jour, l'effet qu'elle me fait est le même depuis toujours.

« lily a enfin montré le bout de son nez? C'est pas trop tôt. »

« Je l'ai poussé un peu, j'en avais marre d'attendre. »

« On avait dit qu'on les laissait faire San! »

« J'ai pas pu, tu me connais! »

« Hé! Attendez, mais depuis quand vous savez? » nous demande notre fille choquée.

C'est brittany qui lui répond car c'est elle qui l'a senti en premier.

« Depuis le début je pense. Avant toi même. On a toujours su que tu préférais les filles c'est un fait. Les gens dirons que c'est génétique tant pis. Et puis Lily est entrée dans ta vie et tu t'es épanouie un peu plus chaque jour. C'était flagrant. »

« Oui mais Lily aurait pu ne pas préférer les filles. »

Cette fois c'est moi qui intervient.

« Elle t'aime toi. Peu importe qu'elle aime les filles ou les garçons. C'est toi qu'elle aime. Crois moi, l'amour fait toute la différence. »

« Je suis bluffée. »

« Tu peux ma fille! »

« San, on les laisse un peu? »

« On est vraiment obligé? »

« Oui! »

« Bonne nuit les filles! »

Je m'approche de Jess pour lui faire mon câlin du soir. Elle vient me parler tout doucement au creux de l'oreille, comme fait Brittany.

« Merci maman! Je suis heureuse tu sais? »

« Je le sais. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi encore plus. »

Je commence à partir et rejoins ma femme dans le couloir. Avant que la porte ne soit complètement fermée, j'entends Jess nous interpeler.

« Oh! et la réponse est oui pour le ptit dej! »

Je souris.

Nous nous rendons ensemble dans notre chambre.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

« Elles sont trop mignonnes San chérie! »

« Mon bébé est grand... »

Mon regard est perdu dans le vide.

« Ne fais pas cette tête va. On l'a encore avec nous pour un petit bout de temps. »

« Je sais bien mais elle a seize ans et elle est amoureuse. Jay est amoureux aussi. Ils ne nous appartiendront bientôt plus, ils vont appartenir à leur moitié, comme toi et moi..J'ai envie de les avoir encore rien que pour nous...Heureusement Lily est une chouette fille...Par contre j'ai hâte de rencontrer Alexander...»

« Aaaah il te l'a dit! Tu sais que je t'en aurais de toutes façons parlé ce soir mon coeur? »

« Je sais oui, mais je suis heureuse qu'il l'ai fait lui même, ça prouve sa confiance. »

« Il a une admiration sans borne pour toi tu sais? On en a parlé ce matin, il aimerait chanter avec toi un jour sur scène. Mais chut, je ne t'ai rien dit! Promis? »

« Promis! J'aborderai le sujet dans quelques temps sans éveiller ses soupçons. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça en tout cas! »

Je me rend dans la salle de bain mais repense soudainement à quelque chose:

« Au fait, tu t'impatientais toi? Toi Brittany Lopez Pierce la si patiente créature qui a lentement mais sûrement capturé mon coeur. »

« A un point que tu n'imagine même pas... »

Elle est déjà prête pour aller se coucher. Je dois encore me déshabiller, prendre une douche et me brosser les dents. J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'endorme avant.

« Tu m'attends ou je te dis bonne nuit tout de suite? »

« Je peux aussi t'accompagner sous la douche pour mieux patienter... » me dit-elle, prenant une voix chaude et sensuelle.

« Mais avec plaisir mon amour... »

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, celui qui lui montre à quel point je l'aime et à quel point j'ai envie d'elle.

Il est 22h30 à présent et je vais faire l'amour à la femme que j'aime tant. Bien des choses se sont passées en vingt ans, bien des choses ont changé mais il y a une chose qui est restée intact: notre amour et notre désir l'une pour l'autre.

« San, avant que je ne sois plus capable de parler, Quinn , Rachel, Liz et Peter arrivent le week-end prochain pour nous rendre visite. Elles ont quelques choses à nous annoncer... »

« Même Liz? C'est curieux...A mon avis la nouvelle la concerne. On pari? »

« Paris? »

« Encore? »

« Je ne m'en lasse pas... »

« Moi c'est de toi dont je ne me lasse pas mon amour... »

« Alors viens vite prendre cette douche avec moi. »

Je ne vais pas me faire prier.

Ainsi est notre vie aujourd'hui: deux enfants, une maison, une école de spectacle, nos familles près de nous, des amis fidèles et un amour intact, comme au premier jour. Le bonheur est le maître mot de cette maison.


End file.
